<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swore upon my stars (we're under the same night sky) by its_a_banana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927143">swore upon my stars (we're under the same night sky)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana'>its_a_banana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Assassins, Brotherhood, Crimes, Dark, Deaths, Feelings and shit, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, NOT gore, Romance, Violence, Yumark - Freeform, also nomin haha, characters all from sm ent, completed!!, hyuckhei kinda exist here lol, mark is a writer, neo organization, side JohnYong, side jaedo, side jungil, there is fluff uwu, yuta is just finding himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta works in the name of justice and is always been hidden along with the dark. He long lost hope in this world, he tries to run away; from his past, from his problems, from himself, from everything.</p><p>When an urgent mission knocks, Yuta finds himself in the midst of it. It all comes crashing at him.</p><p>But he also finds his hope, in the form of a lovely writer. Yuta looks at him and thought that maybe he has found the one, but he founds out that his hope is the same as him, entangled in this mess.</p><p>And it's up to him, to them, to finish this chaos and try to live the life he's been yearning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I am back haha. This will be a chaptered story (I hope I can finish writing this). This is my first time writing such a genre so please do give me feedbacks or such so I can improve my writing.<br/>Other characters may be added soon.<br/>Thank you and enjoy reading. ♡♡<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>The world is cruel</em>. Everything comes out all wrong, started erroneously. He wanted to restart as if time will let him.</p><p><em>Reborn?</em> Perhaps, he had thought about that. It doesn't escape his mind, witnessing how grim his world is. It hit him how he wanted to get out, <em>run away</em> like it's the only escape route he has.</p><p>The sad thing is that he's <em>t</em><em>ied</em>, to something that felt like a debt. He didn’t want to stamp it as 'innate' to him, but with the age he has started it, he guesses it's close to that.</p><p>The cold hit his skin as he looked over the buildings of Chicago. Brimming, city lights flicking until the dead of the night. The people buzzing with the night rush of city life yet they didn't know what was happening <em>at the core</em> of the city they've been living at.</p><p>They don't know how many bloods has drenched his hands to fight the wicked yet the tragic truth is that it'll never come to light, people will never know what is happening.</p><p>They puff up smoke from their cigarettes. He watches carefully the smoke as it rises until it <em>disperses </em>in the cold air. He listens to their howls and yowls in every corner until it died down with laughter.</p><p>They don't know. At that time, he thought about how midget people are in this world, a minion in a palm of the worst hands yet they continue life as it's the most resplendent thing to ever experience. Not an ounce of <em>true </em>reality.</p><p>That's the number one rule: <em>What stays in the dark, stays in the dark.</em></p><p>He scoffs, it's not like he has an identity, nor did he wanted to be a hero. He felt erased in the world he is stepping in, but what can he do? That's the fate life has brought him. No one knows him, only the people whom he grew up within those enclosed four walls.</p><p>How would he describe his life? <em>Imprisoned? </em>Nah, somehow he felt grateful to those people who saved him. <em>Lost? </em>As much as he thinks of it, he still has some path in his life. <em>Controlled? </em>It's part of the job, he thinks.</p><p>
  <em>Abandoned. </em>
</p><p>It felt like an atonement of <em>their</em> sins passed to <em>him.</em> His hands gripped the railing of the stairs he is standing in as he shook the thought away. He doesn't want to remember <em>them</em>, they are nothing in his life.</p><p>He has long lost <em>hope </em>in the world. He doesn't want to be a skeptic human, but he has seen in his own eyes the brutality and bloodthirsty reality of life. It is <em>his </em>job, their job. Although the more they eradicate such pests in this world, the more the list of the people to kill has lengthened.</p><p>He just wanted them dead so at least, he can <em>try </em>to live a decent life.</p><p>He's no sadist nor ruthless. It's a job and comes to think of it, he's doing the world a favor.</p><p>He knew it's not the time to dream of something not achievable in his hands. They got a job to do tonight, a prey to hunt. His eagle eyes shift to the shadow of the target who turns his head sideways, being wary of his surroundings.</p><p>He started to move, his eyes following the target's movements who has a briefcase with him, alongside his bodyguards. He scoffs, comparing his rawboned frame against those bulky built of the bodyguards yet he knew they wouldn't stand a chance.</p><p>Suddenly, his phone rings. He didn't bother looking at the name, he knows who it is. A very bossy bunny-looking assassin.</p><p>"He's all yours, <em>Yuta.</em>"</p><p>He rolled his eyes, the same time he dropped the call and started coming out of the building and blending with the shadows of the night.</p><p>
  <em>Dead meat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stepped into the headquarters. He was back from the job, and seeing Doyoung and Taeyong sitting around that big table, waiting for him brings a headache, although he knew he couldn't escape them. Plus, it looks like they were having a meeting that is turning into a fight any second now, and he has some <em>bad news</em>.</p><p>He walked towards them, the two still engrossed in their talking. Then, he decided to butt in, "Yo."</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>"What the fuck Yuta?!"</p><p>Yuta smirked at their reactions, <em>never gets old</em>. He stifles his laugh as he sat down at one of the chairs beside Taeyong. He may not look at them, he knew they were sending him death glares, Doyoung probably is preparing to suffocate him to death later.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to sense another presence?" He asked them.</p><p>Doyoung threw a crumpled paper at him, which he easily dodged, "Doesn't mean you have to scare the shit out of us."</p><p>Taeyong snickered and look at Yuta, "Not everyone is as stealth as you, Yu." Doyoung displeasingly shook his head, arranging the folders scattered at the table, "I can never get used to your fucking silence."</p><p>Yuta let out a small smile or was it a <em>pained </em>smile? Among them, he's more the silent type, a <em>watcher. </em>He loves watching Taeyong and Doyoung fight nonsense, throwing playful fists against each other as if they aren't assassins themselves.</p><p>Throughout the years, he learned to be more silent, he practiced living in a covertly way. He also shows his bubbly self to them, though that can be seen once in a blue moon, <em>rare. </em>Even Yuta wondered when was the last time he laughed freely.</p><p>If he'd count the other night, he made Doyoung ate a cucumber, he laughed loudly; then he considers himself lucky. Other than that, he wouldn't want to pass the line of seeking <em>genuine </em>happiness. He wondered if he'll ever experience it.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, those were untroubled times.</em>
</p><p>"Where's Johnny?" He asked, looking around the penthouse.</p><p>"About that, where's the briefcase?" Taeyong turned at him. He looked away, this is the bad news.</p><p>And like perfect timing, Johnny opens the door and comes trudging in towards the table, looking very stressed and that's not good.</p><p>Suh Johnny, a same-age colleague of him. They were childhood associates, and yeah sure, <em>friends. </em>Yuta considers them all as his friends. Now, Johnny is no assassin but he's one of the higher-ups, the one giving them orders. He handles them, the <em>workers of the night.</em></p><p>Johnny looked at Yuta seriously and Yuta looked back in the same zeal, speculating what words would come out from Johnny's mouth. Yuta knows that Johnny's been informed about the problem.</p><p>Soon, Johnny broke the eye contact and sighed as he slumped tiredly at one of the chairs. "He's dead, isn't he? Before you can get to him?"</p><p>Yuta nodded, "Bullet in the head, him, and both his bodyguards." Reminiscing it in his mind, how disappointed he was when he saw them lifeless at the ground without even extorting a single information of their transaction.</p><p>Doyoung scoffed, "That's why you're squeaky clean." He then, turned to Johnny, "What now? Do we have intel on who killed them?"</p><p>"Shin Donghee has a vast connection, a lot hidden in the public eye. His death would be a major setback, especially at <em>South Korea,</em>" Johnny said as he looked at the three of them. Doyoung has a shocked face, Taeyong with a horrified one and well, Yuta seems rather uninterested.</p><p>He continued, "Since he was the former right hand of Park Leeteuk –"</p><p>"Wait, that corrupt governor of Gangnam that turned out to be a drug lord?" Doyoung clarified.</p><p>"Yes, that's why there's a huge possibility that we are just in the starting tip of something big and dire," Johnny looked at them with all solemnness, "That briefcase should not fall in the wrong hands or else, we'll see all corruption break loose."</p><p>"So what's the next move?" Doyoung voices out. Yuta knew what's Johnny is going to say. He's not opposed to it yet he's feeling unsure on how revolting the next events will be.</p><p>"We're going to South Korea."</p><p>They watched as Taeyong is the first one to leave with heavy steps.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was hot like his skin is burning but all he can do was stand there and watch before his eyes as his home was taken by the fire but there were no tears painted in his cheeks. Has he become a steel?</p><p>Then it shifts, a shadow of his parents in the forbidden room of their house. He was there as he eyed his parents laugh menacingly at the glistening cases of money even Yuta couldn't count.</p><p>Another blur and he finds himself kneeling before his parents who push and beat him around without remorse. At that time, he finds the floor more gripping than to accept the fact that he has such kind of parents.</p><p>Again, he was taken aback to the sight of their burning house. He was saved by the firefighters before the fire could get him. Honestly, he didn't make a move to get out of the house. He was so engrossed watching his parents burn alive right before his eyes because that’s what they deserve.</p><p>But then he was pulled out and the last thing he heard from his father – <em>"You little shit!"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuta opened his eyes from his sleep and shook his head as he dreamed about it again. It has been 20 years since that but it still pricks fresh at Yuta's mind.</p><p>He could never call them his parents. He loathes them from the bottom of his own being. They were just a <em>nightmare </em>for him.</p><p>He looked over at his side and notice the darkness surrounding him, amidst the gleaming city lights of the city below. They were currently at the private airplane, courtesy of Johnny and well, their organization. They were on their flight to South Korea and Yuta isn't a foreigner to the said country.</p><p>He had been there a few times, given the fact that the people he works with are almost all Korean, take Doyoung and Taeyong. Although, he has never stayed no longer a day there. And most of the time, Johnny would only take Doyoung.</p><p>Taeyong always says 'no', for a certain<em> reason</em> and Yuta only comes when he is really needed.</p><p>As he was about to go back to sleep, he saw Doyoung strides from the bathroom and stopped beside him. Yuta looked at him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>It's the middle of the night, up in the air. He's tired and he wanted to do something later so he wanted to regain energy as much as possible, he's got no time to entertain Doyoung's shit. The other rolled his eyes at him, "I know what you're planning. You're not sneaking out Yuta, not on my watch. Johnny hyung called for a meeting the second we land."</p><p>Yuta silently scoffs. It had become his habit that whenever they go to other countries, he would sneak out at night and try to experience a different view in life. A perspective of the world different from him.</p><p>When he didn't answer, Doyoung took that as his leave but a question came out from Yuta's mouth. "Is Taeyong okay?"</p><p>Doyoung paused at his steps and looked back with a caring expression. Yuta wondered how easily Doyoung pulled that feeling easily. "He's quiet but he'll be fine, I hope so." And then he left.</p><p>Yuta couldn't blame Taeyong for feeling that way.  Like he is <em>anxious</em> about returning to his former country. Taeyong opened up to Yuta about why he is so afraid.</p><p>Yuta met Taeyong when they were both 8 years old. Taeyong was a new recruit at the special class of children chosen to be assassins but Yuta knew they were just a bunch of kids rescued from cruelty and trained to pay the consequences of the impure acts of their bloodline.</p><p>He has been in that class for 2 years when Taeyong came. He was 5 when he was saved from his nightmare and was taken custody by the organization he is in now. A year after, he was placed in that class and been learning how to battle wickedness by his own hands.</p><p>It's glum if Yuta would think carefully. He was just a mere 6 years old when he started pouring in his head how cruel this world has been. He could've been a care-free child, experiencing the exciting horizons this world could offer but his life said 'no.'</p><p>So does Taeyong. He remembered Taeyong saying to him that he left <em>someone he loves</em> in that country for the sake of the person's <em>security.</em> That's why no one could question why Taeyong is feeling that way. It's a perfunctory feeling.</p><p>And if ever Taeyong would meet that person, he's a hundred percent sure that all Taeyong would feel is <em>guilt</em>. Yuta pondered if he ever has someone like that.</p><p>Probably none. He has no brother, a bond-brother perhaps, nor sister, his former friends at that kid center before weren't at all his friends.</p><p>He just hopes Taeyong will feel okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Johnny has no mercy. Right after they land, they were called for a meeting where they were briefed on how this mission would go. Yuta's thoughts actually shut down as he absorbs all that they were saying.</p><p>When they said they only had a minimal lead, Yuta knew they were going to stay in South Korea in a while. They also met Moon Taeil, a senior supervisor for their organization and Yuta smirks as he saw Johnny shamelessly flirts with the supervisor yet the other spares him no glance.</p><p>When they were finished, Yuta hurriedly locked himself up at his room in the hidden penthouse in the organization's building, prepared just for them.</p><p>After organizing his things, he changed his clothes to something casual and put on a cap, oh and he never forgets to bring his pocket-sized switchblade knife. He considers it one of his treasures and mainly, it's because he knows evil doesn't stop or rest wherever he goes.</p><p>To at least protect himself.</p><p>He sneaked out of the building with ease, maybe Doyoung and Taeyong were asleep, after all, it was 1:13 am as Yuta looks at his watch. He fixes his cap once he was outside.</p><p>He looked around and notice a few people still awake, like midnight is their daylight. Yuta would like to take off his hat to get a much serene feeling, but he wouldn't want to risk showing his face and having his identity known, not like he has one.</p><p>He scanned the place as he walked stealthily at the dark road, only lighted upon my streetlights. It was quite breezy, very different from Chicago.</p><p>
  <em>Korean people tend to be more preserved than Chicago people.</em>
</p><p>He looked up and saw the stars. Yuta has always thought that if there something that is really magnificent in this world that he has seen, it's the <em>stars.</em> Yet no matter how much he adores it, he can never had it in his hands.</p><p>Like a billion of stars scattered in the galaxy, there are a billion people scattered also in this world like its manifestation. And that's something Yuta can grasp but he wouldn't dare, nor he wants to.</p><p>Some people are good, some are bad, and there are those who are sickening bad, Yuta wants to punch them in their guts. He wondered what the world would be without a single ounce of iniquity. Must be fun but that doesn't always granted, isn't it?</p><p>There's always something that pulls people in the dark; money, power, greed, authority, possession, <em>anything. </em>And people barely escape from that prison.</p><p><em>There's not much hope left for this world</em>, he concepts.</p><p>Another breeze of cold wind hits his skin again and this time, he couldn't help but shivers a little at the impact. He should've taken the padded coat Doyoung has given him.</p><p>He looked around, his feet led him to the park. It was quite peaceful, something Yuta has been seeking. Hoping he'll find himself <em>here</em>, in the moment of solitude or whatever. He just wanted, even for a second, to think that his life is worth something more than a <em>shoot and kill </em>or <em>point and eradicate</em>. </p><p>Yuta scoffs, that's a customary action for him nowadays. If there's something that Gangnam is the same as Chicago, is that it's a playground, a <em>midground</em> of people who reigns in the dark yet its inhabitants don't know that.</p><p>And Yuta somehow prayed that he'll put a <em>checkmate move </em>soon.</p><p>He enjoys his getaways like this, it clears his head but it heightens his emotional being. Something he has locked in his self.</p><p>He kicked stones as he walked towards the abandoned fountain in the park. It's not working and Yuta highly doubts there's someone out there persevering enough to fix such a broken fountain.</p><p>Its water is murky, all moss and fallen leaves from the trees above.</p><p>
  <em>What a waste, must've been a beauty.</em>
</p><p>He halted in his steps as he looked at the fountain. He took a quick look at his right side, then he proceeded to bend down to fetch a stone.</p><p>He made a move to throw the stone in the water but a voice stopped him from doing so, "Please don't."</p><p>
  <em>I knew it.</em>
</p><p>Yuta turned around to see a man, a little short of centimeters from him, doe eyes, cute face with quite big ears, or so what could Yuta described. The boy was looking at him with serious eyes as he shifts his gaze at the stone at his hand and back to his face.</p><p>He looks like he was waiting for him to reply but when he deduced that Yuta won't say a word, he continued, "The fishes are sleeping."</p><p>"How do you know if they're sleeping?" Yuta finds his voice. The other looked at him.</p><p>"Fishes sleep," he argues which Yuta finds amusing. It was Yuta's first time to have someone interrupt his night walks, and it's a very <em>Yuta mov</em>e to just ignore the boy and go back to the penthouse but he finds him jocular over his lines. So Yuta decided to share over a conversation.</p><p>"Do boys with big eyes, sharp cheekbones with seagull-like eyebrows go to sleep too?" He asked with a voice laced with amusement. He turned around and proceeded to throw the rock at the water.</p><p>Yuta watches it make splash and ripples over the water surface. He heard the boy shrieked as he runs at the edge of the fountain to look over the water. He looked at the boy stupefied because what can he see in that murky waters, and not to mention, it's still past midnight.</p><p>The boy turned to him with glaring eyes and Yuta matches back with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>"I told you – there are fishes in there!" Then he turned around again and kneeled at the edge.</p><p>If earlier Yuta finds the boy amusing, this time, he finds the boy <em>puzzling.</em> He never interacted with other people beyond his comfort zone; his comfort zone being their penthouse back in Chicago, their main crib.</p><p>He always finds people gusty, someone he can't put his trust to. He's not saying that he's trusting this little mischief of a boy in front of him, but there's something in him that kept Yuta questioning.</p><p>Yuta guesses that the boy is around 20 or 21 years old, based on his build. So it's a jerker for Yuta to see the boy have a verbal fight with him over the sleep of goddamn fishes.</p><p>Yuta took a step and sat down at the edge of the fountain. He turned around to face the boy, "Why do you care so much for these fishes?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Yuta didn't repeat his question. It was probably for the best that he shouldn't ask. It was stupid of him to ask such a question to the boy.</p><p>He was supposed to be at the penthouse by now. It was his own rule to have these getaways for a maximum of half an hour, especially to a city he doesn't know, but here he is, staring right at the face of the boy whom he can't clearly see.</p><p>He tears off his gaze and decided to call it a night as he looks over his watch, 2:27 am. The <em>irony. </em>He was about to get up when the boy said something.</p><p>"I care because they care too," he said. Yuta shocked himself at how fast he whipped his head towards the boy. "Fishes live in this world for a reason. We breathe, they breathe. We sleep, they sleep. <em>We take but they just give</em>. Isn't it sad that way?" He finishes as he looked up to Yuta with questioning eyes.</p><p>Yuta holds back the gaze as he tries to come upon an answer, "But isn't that their reason to live? To give?"</p><p>"Then what about us? <em>What do we give back to them</em>?"</p><p>Yuta stayed silent. He doesn't know why but the boy's words hold weight. Yuta is scared, for the first time, to answer. It felt like the boy his questioning his whole life when he, himself, can't fully explain his existence.</p><p>So he opts for a question back, "What do we give?"</p><p>"Hope?" The boy whispers as he looked over the water again, looking over Yuta's shadow at the water, "They are as<em> innocent as we are</em>, so they at least deserve a blink of sleep like we can."</p><p>Yuta loses his breath. This boy is innocent but Yuta isn't. If only he knew what life Yuta has, maybe he'll take back his statement but Yuta guesses, he doesn't want to taint the boy's innocence.</p><p>And Yuta felt quite suffocated at the boy's words. It ticks something in Yuta's mind and heart that he doesn't really take account of.</p><p>The boy is <em>different</em>. He is someone Yuta didn't expect meeting here in the first quarter hours of the day. He is someone who confuses Yuta, someone to solve to.</p><p>But now is not the right time.</p><p>Yuta silently shook his head and adjusted his cap. He stood up and prepared to leave, he glances at the boy who looked at him with curiosity.</p><p>He sighed, "You should go home. It's not best for you to be outside at this hour."</p><p>The boy pouted, and Yuta swears that may have been the cutest thing or the peppery thing he has ever seen in his life, "Huh, like you are any better."</p><p>Yuta snickers and began to walk away. He was only a few steps when he heard him again, "What's your name?!"</p><p>Yuta stopped in his tracks. He knew he shouldn't give his name. He wouldn't want to risk nor does he want to make acquaintances here in Korea. So he didn't say it but he stands there, and he should've continued his steps. So why did he stopped?</p><p>Seemingly that the boy knew he wouldn't say a thing, he continued, "I'm Mark!"</p><p>
  <em>Mark. Cool name.</em>
</p><p>He looked back at Mark and for a second, Yuta memorizes the boy's features in his mind. Oh, he was holding a notebook, Yuta didn't notice that earlier.</p><p>After a few more seconds, he waved a hand at the boy and continued in his steps, and he swears, out in the corner of his eyes, he saw the boy pouts. </p><p>
  <em>What an enchanting boy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my imagination coming into words :3<br/>pls support hahaha<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coexistence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You….are happy."<br/>At that moment, Yuta is. And oh how he wish he'll be happy forever. Mark looks at him in a different way, and it's enlightening for Yuta. Truly, Mark is different, how did he see him like that when Yuta, himself, can't?<br/>And for the first time, Yuta tried a hopeful face and looked at Mark, "I hope."</p><p>Hope is something he has thrown all along his life, but when he found it, standing in front of him, Yuta tries. Maybe it's not the world that is void of hope, but his.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is the second chapter, yey. This mainly focuses on Yuta's life and well, problems.Yes, new characters are added. Baek is no other than Byun Baekhyun (love u baek &lt;3)<br/>like said in the tag, I limited the characters on SM Entertainment only hehe.<br/>I'm sorry for not updating much, I'm fighting my modules huhuhu that's why I can't write as much as I want<br/>I think I'll start working up for my next twt au if I have free time, yas the jaeyong au hahaha<br/>but n e ways, thank you for reading this. ♡<br/>Happy reading ♡♡<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Mark tiptoed his way back to his room, hoping that he won't make a single noise. It's not the right choice to anger Jungwoo, especially in the mid of the dawn. Though, he always feels like a fucking vampire whenever he does this.</p><p>However, first foot on the apartment, Jungwoo has him busted already, "Where the fuck had you been again, Mark Lee?!"</p><p>
  <em>Uh oh.</em>
</p><p>Kim Jungwoo is Mark's roommate in this shitty apartment, and well, maybe in life. They were bestfriends although Jungwoo is a year older than him. In more historical minutia, they're both orphans. Grew both from the same orphanage, until they decided it was okay for them to fend for themselves.</p><p>Mark is forever grateful for Jungwoo; he is more than his <em>hyung</em>. He is Mark Lee's ultimate hyung.</p><p>So he knew, Jungwoo's not mad at him. He's just looking out for him. "Uhm, I was…out?" That came out more like a question from Mark as he looks at Jungwoo sheepishly.</p><p>Jungwoo shook his head in disbelief, "I swear to god, Mark, stop with your night crawlings in the city! Be thankful enough tenants aren't putting up noise complaints whenever you come back."</p><p>"Hey!" Mark quickly rebutted, "I'm not noisy."</p><p>"Uh huh, say that to my feet," Jungwoo just cannot believe Mark's shenanigans most of the time. Sure, the boy is the epitome of a prime adventurous lad. He always had it within him. And Jungwoo cannot find it in himself to hinder Mark on something he <em>loves</em> doing. "So, did you finish your <em>poem</em>?"</p><p>At the mention of it, Jungwoo sees the sudden shift in Mark's tone and if they'll have the lights on, he bet he can see sparkles in Mark's eyes, "I'm thinking of writing a story!"</p><p>Even since a child, Mark wanted to be a <em>writer </em>of stories, poems, songs, of things around him. Mark has a different perspective of seeing things, of feeling moments in life, and only a few people know that. Even Jungwoo sometimes overlook that.</p><p>He'd tell Jungwoo pigments of his make-up stories, or sometimes Mark would read Jungwoo his poems, and it will always leave Jungwoo amazed.</p><p>"What story?" Jungwoo asked, smiling up at Mark.</p><p>"I met a very mysterious….man."</p><p>"What?" Jungwoo doesn't know how fast he whipped his head towards Mark's direction. This is why he wants to <em>hinder </em>Mark's shenanigans.</p><p>"He didn't hurt me!" Mark hastily replied, making steps towards his room, his notebook clutched tight at his chest, "We just talked….about….life. Nothing hurtful!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Mark gave him one last tight-lipped smile, "Nothing. You baby me too much hyung, go to sleep," and he finally closes his door. He heard Jungwoo faintly called him but he discarded in favor to slump against his bedsheets.</p><p>He rolled over to look at his ceilings and he feels his mind go drift to the strange man he met earlier. The man didn't even give him his name when Mark gave him his.</p><p>Something about the man intrigues Mark. He'll admit, he goes out because he wanted to get inspiration for his writings. But most of all, there are things best felt at midnight than any time of the day, there are things better seen in the glow of the moonlight, and Mark wanted to capture those feelings in words.</p><p>He also has countless thoughts in his head and that is one of his ways to organize those. So yes, he sometimes sacrifices the cardinal value of sleep to <em>write</em>, but tonight's encounter is just so different for Mark.</p><p>Starting from that stranger. Mark hasn't clearly seen his face but his mind remembers the voice, the oh so angelic voice. And the stranger's repulsiveness, Mark can feel it in him. He felt like the man resented something in his life, Mark wondered what.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, moonlight eyes and clouded sight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where hope thou be?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh resent thee, aside me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Didn't seize, but he flees.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wrote in his notebook. It was his lifeline, or maybe he was exaggerating but it was a vital piece of Mark. It was a gift from Jungwoo and it contains Mark's thoughts, stories, memories. He doubts someone can put all of what is written in one thought, Mark would like to see someone try. <em>Someone </em>to try to <em>solve </em>him.</p><p>Like he is, laying at his bed, trying to solve a stranger whom he doesn't know if he'll see him again.</p><p>
  <em>If I go again later at midnight, would he be there?</em>
</p><p>And Mark fell asleep cradles with the thoughts around the stranger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh!" Someone grunted.</p><p>"Come on <em>Tae</em>," Yuta ushered, taking his fighting poise. They were having an impromptu brawling session while Doyoung does his work of negotiating with the higher-ups, with Johnny.</p><p>Yuta doesn't entangle himself with such commotion as much as possible. He's okay with hands-on work but he hates talking so it's mostly Doyoung who communicates the most with Johnny.</p><p>But he also doesn't like getting up early just to have a sparring match with Taeyong, especially when he couldn't get a blink of sleep last night because of a certain <em>boy.</em></p><p>He's feeling a little grumpy today and it's bad that it's taking it off with Taeyong, but it's not his fault, Taeyong asked him for it.</p><p>He's sure Taeyong is also just letting off some steam. He was stuck in his room ever since they got in the penthouse. He watches as Taeyong stood up and gets into a fighting stance.</p><p>"Had fun last night, Yuta?" Taeyong asks as he threw a punch at him, Yuta immediately dodges it, taking a step back. Yuta heaves a heavy sigh as he replied, "Not really."</p><p>He then moved to kick Taeyong off his stand yet Taeyong get a hold of him, but Yuta knew he would do that, so he took Taeyong's arm, and in an instant, he had him in a headlock.</p><p>"Ah, shit!" Taeyong grunted as he tapped out. Yuta smirked at him as he let go of Taeyong. They laid down on the soft floor as they catch their breaths. It was always good whenever they could let out problems like this.</p><p>They learned how to fight at a young age, thanks to the organization but Yuta wouldn't say it doesn't help him. Oh, it helps him a lot. These fighting, whether fists or with guns or knives, Yuta made a life with them.</p><p>Whenever he thought of it, how his kills always met his knife or his fists before they give their last breath. But they deserved it, and he's doing it again.</p><p>"You ready for tomorrow?" Taeyong asks as they look up at the ceiling of the room. Tomorrow? He doesn't give a fuck about tomorrow.</p><p>It's a <em>mission</em>, something he signed in his life. He knew he's never going away with it. "Not like it's new."</p><p>They were infiltrating a hideout tomorrow night, Johnny or Doyoung, or maybe even Taeil, must've gotten an intel. He's the gunner when it comes to these kinds of stuffs, his stealth always comes in handy.</p><p>"I think it's a trap. Whoever has the briefcase wants to know who is the enemy. Thank god Kun is coming," Taeyong uttered, standing up and taking a sip of his water.</p><p>"Kun gotta stop being so hard training new assassins and just be with us, and kill some devils," he scoffs. Qian Kun is another assassin colleague of theirs but Johnny entitled him of training new assassins as if silently saying to them that they'll be replaced.</p><p>At a part, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe after this, Yuta gets to live the life he wanted. The kind of life the <em>boy </em>voices. The boy, <em>Mark. </em>He'll ask him more about his viewpoint in life.</p><p>"Imagine Doyoung being pissed when he finds out that it's just a trap," Taeyong snickers. Maybe it is a trap, to see who are the ones in their way.</p><p>"I'll be careful but if I face Doyoung's wrath, please pray for me," Yuta joked as he stood up and went to the punching bag, and furtively started hitting the bag.</p><p>Taeyong let out a snort, "Yeah, I do hope you face his wrath. How's the trip last night? You came back a little later." Yuta knew he was fishing up secrets of him, but Yuta, he is secretive in his own ways. And he isn't sure if he would like to share his encounter with someone who confuses him.</p><p>"Stop being a fucking dracula Tae," he accuses as he threw punches at the sandbag. Taeyong gave him those heartful laugh Yuta hears once in a while, "I get it, you don't want to share your night-outs."</p><p>"And you? How was mewling last night?" Yuta stopped at his actions and look at Taeyong seriously. It was a sensitive wound on Taeyong but if not treated, it'll just hurt Taeyong much. Besides, Taeyong got no one beside him and Doyoung, who knows him like their back of their hand.</p><p>
  <em>It's a long time to have each other's back.</em>
</p><p>Taeyong's face hardened and he looked away for a second, "Terrible, Doyoung keeps looking out for me like I was gonna die." He complains but that's how Doyoung is.</p><p>"Aren't you?"</p><p>Taeyong dashed him a sharp look before Yuta saw it turned soft, "Do you think if I see <em>him</em>, he'll push me away?" He whispers, afraid of actually saying the thing that is hunting him.</p><p>For a second there, Yuta pitied him. Taeyong has never failed to think of that person every single time, un yet Taeyong imprisoned himself with guilt. "I don't know Tae," he replied curtly, "but if ever you met him finally, I wish guilt won't be the only thing you feel."</p><p>He's not good at comforting other people, not that he has them comfort him as well, but he tries. That's something a friend would do, right?</p><p>"Yeah, I wish too," Taeyong gave off a small smile, "C'mon, another round."</p><p>Yuta smirked as he started to stand in a fighting posture. He knew it is not the time to talk things about these, they've got probably another runover for tomorrow's mission and maybe, another emergency meeting, Yuta doesn't care but he should because his life is at stake here.</p><p>But it's not like this is new for him, for them. It always made him feel like they're born for these, even though Yuta didn't like that perspective.</p><p>And his mind drifted to <em>Mark</em>, for a second. He is not looking forward to meeting the boy again, but he guesses liars go to hell. Maybe he wants to see him, but there's also a danger laying if he gets too involved. And Yuta having a glimpse of Mark's innocence, he doesn't want to drag him to something the boy would regret.</p><p>If his illusion is that he's living in an innocent world, for the first time, Yuta doesn't want someone to look at the world's hideousness.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe if I ask Johnny to shorten the meeting, will I get to see him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yuta, we're counting on you."</p><p>He couldn't help but snorts privately. The plan seems like a suicide mission but Yuta's not keen on dying in that way, especially when he thinks he doesn't want to die yet.</p><p>The plan was to get to that abandoned building in Gwangpyeong-ro where a said man, with an alias of 'Baek' – a gang leader that is very inclined with an unprincipled politician – Lee Junmyeon or otherwise known as 'Suho' in the dark emporium of corrupt politicians, and the very man last seen negotiating with Shin Donghee – was seen patrolling the area with said to be a transaction between leaders.</p><p>Who knows maybe he prepared an army of gangsters waiting for him in that building? He's pretty sure that whoever the real enemy here, they know that their organization is on the move.</p><p>That's why Taeyong said it's most likely a trap, and Yuta prepared himself for that. He knows what to do.</p><p>Yuta is not the only one moving here, no way in hell Doyoung would only let him be on his own. And it's within their rules; <em>No one is left behind in a mission.</em></p><p>Yet Yuta experienced something like that, that's why he's feeling the bitter irony of that rule, but he kept it to himself. <em>Someone</em> who he holds dear did not heed to that rule and Yuta ended up losing <em>him.</em></p><p>But that's something Yuta really burrowed in the crankiest nook of his mind and heart.</p><p>Back to the mission, he'll be the one going inside that building but he'll be in Taeyong's eyesight if any problem may arise. They need to see the people working for Suho, that's one of the main goals of tomorrow's mission, so they need Baek to come to that building.</p><p>"<em>Keep the hazard minimal, you don't have to fight him, but we need him down." </em></p><p>That's what Johnny said to him. Of course, the organization will always have the upper hand. He may not say this, but their organization is superb. He may not know all of it comprises but <em>Neo Zone Organization</em>, is something that should not be messed with.</p><p>And it's true, Yuta can keep the damage to a bare minimum, only if the nemesis isn't stubborn like a rock.</p><p>For now, he doesn't want to think about it. Tomorrow can worry itself, it's tomorrow's Yuta's problem. He'll make it, he's sure. He not going to die, not when he finds a glimmer of <em>lost hope</em> he'd like to experience.</p><p>"Are we done here? I got places to be."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuta once again checks himself at his full-body length mirror in his room at quarter 'til midnight. He was ready to go out again, and this time, he's quite early.</p><p>Just he doesn't pinpoint why. Is it because he has a mission tomorrow but it's not like he needs to be early right? Or is it because he wanted to see and talk to Mark? He doesn't want to confirm that.</p><p>It's crazy, his meeting with the boy. It just snaps something in Yuta and here he is again, trudging that familiar steps towards the park. Heck, he even isn't sure if the boy will be there again, he's hoping that fate will do its work.</p><p>Damn right, the boy's got him<em> hoping </em>even for just a little. He even got Taeyong smirking at him before he went out of the penthouse and he fucking swears, he should have kicked Taeyong harder when they sparred earlier.</p><p>He fixes his cap as he kicks stones at the road. Honestly, he doesn't know what to expect if he meets with the boy again. Last night was just a paltry coincidence.</p><p>If he ever doesn't see Mark again, he guesses he can scout more of Gangnam, sounds like a win-win situation for him, but the want to see the boy makes him slightly <em>buoyant.</em></p><p>After a few more minutes of walking, his eyes caught the fountain. He looks around, surveying the place if Mark is there but when he finds no one, he guesses he'll not see him tonight.</p><p>It made him a little <em>sad</em> or something twisted in his heart. Or maybe he expected too much on fate. He picked up a stone and threw it in the water. It made a good splash and he wondered if the fishes were woken up. Or if Mark would've fused over again if he was here.</p><p>He picked up another stone and throw it again, and this time he felt something shifts in the bushes.</p><p>He <em>smiled</em>.</p><p>Yuta turned around and face the bushes, "Come out." He first heard a huff before he set his sight on the <em>boy</em>. He felt his heart jumped a little as he raked his eyes over Mark who gives him scrutiny eyes and a pout.</p><p>"I told you that fishes sleep too."</p><p>Yuta couldn't stop the smile that blossoms on his lips. Mark looked at him with his doe eyes and pointed at him, "That's a first."</p><p>Yuta scrambles to compose himself, "You're here again." Yuta couldn't believe that he is in front of him again, maybe he should start trusting fate. Mark is wearing a dark hoodie that seems too big for him but still, Yuta finds him <em>amusing </em>or <em>pretty </em>or <em>cute, </em>Yuta staggers at his thoughts. He also has in him that notebook he carried last night, he wondered what's written in the notebook.</p><p>"And you're here again too, <em>hyung.</em>" Mark let out a small giggle and Yuta swears his mind short-circuited for a second, then he felt a blow of cold breeze that brought him shivers.</p><p>He let out a puff of cloud breaths as he bashfully fixes his cap again as if it'll erase the excitement he is feeling in his bones. He wants to contemplate, what is he excited for?</p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>Mark nodded, "Hyung. It seems like you're older than me." He turned at him with that innocent smile and Yuta has never seen a much innocent smile than Mark has.</p><p>That's not a foreign word actually, Doyoung actually sometimes calls him that, he calls Taeyong that. He knows that it stands for <em>older brother</em>, and he can't stop the warm feeling seeping into his heart. "Do I look that old?" He muses.</p><p>He was rewarded with Mark's laughter, he started walking towards the fountain, "Not really, I can't even see your face clearly." He argues as he tilts his head, hoping to see the entirety of Yuta's face.</p><p>He turned to face Mark and he saw Mark gasps as he scans Yuta's face, well he may not show it, but seeing much more of Mark's innocent face, Yuta wanted to know him more. To preserve that innocence. After a few seconds of just standing there and gazing at each other's face, Mark suddenly let out a giggle.</p><p>And Yuta thinks it's contagious because he finds himself smiling at the sight of Mark giggling. It was a sweet <em>giggle, </em>a peal of laughter full of <em>hope,</em> a thing that Yuta eradicated in his life.</p><p>"What are you doing here again hyung?" Mark askes as he sits at the edge of the fountain. Yuta was looking at him intently as if Mark was the answer. Maybe he is, but Yuta wouldn't dare say that. He settles for, "To think. You?"</p><p>"I come here for inspiration for my writings," Mark fixes him a smile, waving his notebook in front of Yuta. The older also sat down at the edge, getting a full view of the notebook. "You like to write?"</p><p>"Hmm, writing takes you places," he said that with a delighted smile, and Yuta was struck by how exciting it will be to hear his stories.</p><p>"Stories about what? Fairytales, happy endings?" Yuta couldn't help but impose that. It seems fitting, those stories for an innocent boy. So he was shocked when the younger replied, "Nah, more like dark forces of this world."</p><p>Yuta looked at him, he didn't know Mark would be thinking about those, that reality. Maybe Mark isn't as innocent as he thinks he is. Maybe at some point, Mark shares the same view as him in this world.</p><p>"Dark forces?" He asked, wanting to know the full cover of his story.</p><p>"Yeah, <em>villains,</em>" Mark says in an enchanted tone as if he was story-telling Yuta. Yuta let out a small laugh at the younger's cuteness. It was really a mystery to meet the younger, "But of course, hope and happy endings will always be the end, or so what I wanted it how to end."</p><p>And Yuta thinks, it's not that bad to have stories with happy endings. People prefer that actually, and now he is understanding why. "That's good. It's good to have…<em>hope.</em>" He finishes yet he doesn't know if he was replying to what Mark said or is he saying it to himself.</p><p>"You know hyung, you would be a perfect protagonist," Mark confesses at the thin air. He thought about it, earlier, even last night before sleep envelopes him.</p><p>Something about him gets Mark going to finish his story.</p><p>"You barely know me," Yuta remarked, keeping a limited line on how much he can say. So he braced himself when Mark turned to him and gleefully said, "Then tell me about yourself. I don't even know your name. It's unfair you know mine, <em>hyung.</em>" Yuta swears he heavily implied in that last word as to persuade him to say something.</p><p>For someone he concluded an innocent boy, Mark is as cheeky as he is, "I didn't ask for it though." He jokes, trying to shift the conversation.</p><p>"Come on hyung," Mark whined and Yuta doesn't know what power it holds but he finds himself sighing, a second away from giving information about him. It's a break from his rules, personal. He wanted to keep his identity negligible to someone, especially he is an assassin, though he only worked in the shadows.</p><p>"<em>Yuta</em>," he says as he looked at Mark who immediately smiled and Yuta pondered how did he see that in this dark place, the closest streetlight is a few meters away from them.</p><p>"<em>Yuta hyung,</em>" Mark repeated and it feels light in his tongue. Yuta can feel the warmth of his name coming from his mouth, it's totally different from how other people say it. "It's nice meeting you, Yuta hyung."</p><p>Yuta smiled at the formality of the younger and he notices, he keeps smiling this night. "It's nice meeting you too, <em>Mark</em>." Mark gave him a bright smile and proceeded to open his notebook to write something.</p><p>"What are you writing?" Yuta asks. Mark shushes him as he focuses on writing and Yuta stared at that inclined eyebrows that are burrowing with focus. He wanted to look over but he respected the younger's privacy.</p><p>So he instead looks up in the sky, at the bright moon. He wishes he can talk about his mission with Mark, he wondered if the younger will understand the wicked world. He even wondered if things get wrong tomorrow, will this be his last meet up with him?</p><p>It's only their second time meeting yet he was thinking if this will be the last time. Was he hoping? He remembered the time he promised to the moon that he will give up on hope forever but here he is, and he knows in his heart that maybe, maybe he found someone he can put hope into.</p><p>But he is too scared to involve him in his life. That's something he can't risk, he can't risk <em>Mark.</em> And his thoughts drifted to, <em>would it be much better if Mark hadn't known me?</em></p><p>Too late isn't it? He even gave his name to him, well not his full name, and it's not like people know him personally. Or maybe those wicked <em>villains </em>know him. He kills them anyway.</p><p>He then shifts his look at the stars, <em>ever beautiful. </em>His eyes land at the brightest star in the sky and if he was given the chance to name the star, he'd consider <em>Mark</em>. Suited it, Yuta thinks.</p><p>His mind was brought back by an exclaim from the younger, "And, done!" He closes his notebook, not even giving Yuta a glimpse of what he wrote.</p><p>"What did you write?"</p><p>"A poem," he replied to him, "about fishes," Yuta snickers a laugh, and Mark giggles. "Of cold breeze, fallen leaves, tranquil nights," Mark continues, and Yuta finds himself closing his eyes, savoring the feeling of the weight of Mark's words. He would like to hear his poem.</p><p>"And….<em>you.</em>" Mark murmured, not looking at him, instead he looked up at the sky. However, Yuta looked at him curiously. He didn't expect the younger to make a poem about him. He's not very subject-like for a poem, especially when Mark only knows his name.</p><p>"Me? What about me?" He curiously asked, and he swears his breath always get knocked out whenever Mark gives him those hopeful smiles. He smiles like it isn't a fucking middle of the night, he smiles like this isn't their goodbyes when Yuta knows last night should be the last.</p><p>He smiles in a way Yuta couldn't comprehend.</p><p>"You….are happy."</p><p>At that moment, Yuta is. And oh how he wish he'll be happy forever. Mark looks at him in a different way, and it's enlightening for Yuta. Truly, Mark is different, how did he see him like that when Yuta, himself, can't?</p><p>And for the first time, Yuta tried a hopeful face and looked at Mark, "I <em>hope.</em>"</p><p>Mark reciprocated that smile, and the night ended with Yuta not saying goodbye. Maybe fate doesn't want them to say it. Maybe he finally found the hope he has forgotten about.</p><p>
  <em>Mark.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my nomin one-shot au posted! if you want to read it: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133204">here</a><br/>is it possible to have 23 biases?? lol helppp :P<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Territories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Didn't know I was quite the famous star at your league," he muses.<br/>"Oh you've been on the blacklist for a long time, but I wondered why they can't catch you. I fucking know now," Baek laughs as he still tries to escape from the hold.<br/>"I'm honored," Yuta indulges, not at the recognition, but at the captivity of the man. He so swears that such men are not needed for this world.<br/>"Oh oh oh, every politician wants the pleasure of killing you," he turned at him sharply with a wicked smile, but it's not what Yuta got shivering. And for the first time, he felt the fear of this cruel job. He knew the game was turned when the monster spits out those words.<br/>"The world wants Neo down."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 3 is here! another character added - it's Choi Siwon of SuJu! ♡<br/>sorry, i suck at writing action hahaha<br/>happy reading! hope u appreciate the story ♡<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>He woke at the blissful side of his bed, which he finds weird for him but he did have a good sleep. Like he isn't going on a dangerous mission today, he quite forgot about that last night.</p><p>It'll only be a couple more minutes before Doyoung may barge in and take his private time. So it's best if he wakes up now and prepares himself.</p><p>He stood up and head over to the shower, washes away the sleepiness. He's feeling okay, more than okay. He's cool whenever he does missions, but ever since that <em>experience</em>, he grew to be more cautions every preceding one. It's more of a precautionary measure he should've taken seriously ever since he started doing this job.</p><p>His job, fighting evil, <em>villains.</em> His mind carried him back at the thought of the younger. It was such a pleasant meeting, last night. It's still fresh in Yuta's mind.</p><p>He actually has someone to look forward to. That's why he decided that today's mission needs to be done well. His life is at stake anyway.</p><p>He slides off the shower and pulled on his clothes. He went straight to the kitchen where he saw Taeyong eating cereal, he nodded at him. And as usual, Doyoung is gone at the penthouse even before the sun rises up.</p><p>"You ready?" Taeyong asked as he eyed Yuta get his own bowl of cereal. Is cereal an appropriate meal before a mission? Well, he's Yuta, he's good with cereal.</p><p>Yuta gave him an abrupt nod. He thought about the plan, and he knew there's no better man but him in this kind of mission if they want minimal damage.</p><p>Taeyong placed his dishes at the sink before he went on his way, "Run-over at the meeting room at five minutes."</p><p>Yuta let out a grunt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was already on his way to the building. He was offered to be driven there but he knew it'll be catching the eyes of the enemies, and it isn't very Yuta-like. He prefers <em>scouting.</em></p><p>It is almost sunset, and once dark sips in, that's when trouble comes, isn't it? He hid on the second floor of the building. It was abandoned, only a cargo of wooden boxes placed at the corner, covered with a beaten tarpaulin.</p><p>Yuta would've ignored it but once he took a sniff, he knew those are drugs. Masses of drugs.</p><p>
  <em>So, this is where they do their transaction?</em>
</p><p>Not far from the abandoned buildings of Chicago. It was nearing dark and he can spot Taeyong from his spot as he sends him a nod that he is in line with his sight.</p><p>This is what makes Yuta an incredible assassin. He's invisible when he needs to be, a big part of it is his stealth but another part is that he takes this job seriously. Because if not, he's got a whole big organization troubling for him.</p><p>And like a predator, he waits for the target. At exactly 6:17 pm at his watch, a shadow with five more came striding in from the back door.</p><p>
  <em>Six? I can take it.</em>
</p><p>But he needs to wait. Another ground for this mission is to gather as much information they need. They know that if they can have Baek as their captive, they could easily blackmail him and extract information but they were dealing with high-class people here that have massive connections. They would not just mindlessly send up some pawns, aren't they?</p><p>He looked over at Taeyong to confirm his target.</p><p>"Where the fuck is the buyer?" A voice echoed in the building. Must be Baek, since he was the one looking pissed right now.</p><p>"They said to meet up here, boss," one of those bulky men said, looking around. Doyoung's intel is something Yuta respected.</p><p>"Then where are they?! Do you think Kai will be okay with this? We need that money!" He exclaimed abruptly.</p><p>Yuta carefully walks until he was above them. He is planning in his mind how he'll take down the other men. He knew this is just a small transaction, and hearing that familiar name, <em>Kai</em>, he instantly realized that they should have that briefcase in their hands soon.</p><p>"Contact them!" Baek shouted.</p><p>And he knew he needed to move before they call for back-up. He eyed Baekhyun clutched at the briefcase but Yuta highly doubts that's the same briefcase. He hastily grabs his knife and stands at the railings of the second floor.</p><p>The others acknowledge his presence and maybe he looked scary, his shadows looming over them because he saw their horrid faces before he jumped off and strangled them one by one.</p><p>He moves fluid in the dark.</p><p>"Shit!" He heard Baek shouted as he clutched the briefcase at his chest. Yuta traverses one by one in the men, slicing his knife against their necks. Poor knife, having been tainted with such impure blood. He skillfully knocks them off, not giving them a chance to fight back.</p><p>That's what assassins are. Yuta wants them to know that he has this background at a young age.</p><p>And in a second, he's got Baek at the ground as he maneuvered his arms at his back in a lock state. "Fuck – fucking let me go, shithead!" Baek thrashes.</p><p>"It's better if you don't fight back, fucker," Yuta scoffs as he tightens more the lock. "Hey Tae, got him," he says in his earpiece and he knows that the back-up will be there in a minute.</p><p>Yet his mind was cut off with Baek's menacingly laugh that echoes at the building, "Ah, are you the <em>'Yuta'? </em>You fucking live up to your name."</p><p>"Didn't know I was quite the famous star at your league," he muses.</p><p>"Oh please, you've been on the blacklist for a long time, but I wondered why they can't catch you. I fucking know now," Baek laughs as he still tries to escape from the hold.</p><p>"I'm honored," Yuta indulges, not at the recognition, but at the captivity of the man. He so swears that such men are not needed for this world.</p><p>"Oh oh oh, every politician wants the pleasure of <em>killing </em>you," he turned at him sharply with a wicked smile, but it's not what Yuta got shivering. And for the first time, he felt the fear of this cruel job. He knew the game was turned when the monster spits out those words.</p><p>"<em>The world wants Neo down.</em>"</p><p>The way he said that, Yuta felt the same loathness he always had for these humans. That's when he registered that they were just dancing in the palm of the enemies. "Shut up," he gritted. He so dangerously wants to gut the man's neck to shut him up, but he knows he shouldn't.</p><p>The audacity of him to even let out a more devilish laugh, "You fucking <em>angels of the world </em>think that we're gonna give that briefcase to you!? Huh!? Fucking lunatics," he spits angrily that Yuta feels it.</p><p>"Yeah? I'm no angel, but I can <em>slaughter</em> if you want to," Yuta said as he pushed Baek's face more in the harsh ground until he hears his cries. He's not even lying. Whatever is taking the back-up coming, he's appreciating it.</p><p>"You'll never get that briefcase, never," Baek huffed after recovering under Yuta's brutal hands. Yet Yuta's not having it, "Then I'll just kill all of you until it's in my hands, fucking <em>devils.</em>"</p><p>Seconds later, he heard footsteps coming from the front. There he saw Taeyong, Doyoung, and other men. "You okay, Yuta?" Doyoung asked as they neared them.</p><p>Yuta didn't answer, his gaze directly at the dark eyes that are also directed to him. It's not over, oh it's far from over. And basing it on the growing smirk coming from the man, Yuta knew they were in for something really <em>wicked.</em></p><p>He watched as they take him off the ground but he never loses that smile, Yuta hates it so much. It speaks something to Yuta, and it's if he thinks hard about it, he can't help but feel nasty every second passing.</p><p>He viewed Doyoung as he opened that briefcase that comes along the gang leader, it's not the <em>flash drive </em>- not even the<em> passcode, </em>they were seeking. It's a goddamn letter with a very bloody-incorporating message.</p><p>
  <em>"Ka-kung! Neo, long time no see~"</em>
</p><p>As he overlooks to snatch the letter, he felt that anger seeping into him. World is indeed cruel, and full of cruel people too. It came to him that maybe this time, their enemies are joining hand-in-hand in taking them down. They're powerful people, yeah? They'll be more powerful if they took the hidden organization built to eliminate such people.</p><p>This is bad, real bad. They're just provoking them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He's not saying anything," Johnny exited the interrogation room, looking exhausted. He has every right to be, Yuta guesses. Their captive is being a hard-ass like he is. It's been hours like this, Yuta loses track of the time already. He spent hours looking at that twisted smile and he knows it is for him to see.</p><p>He feels it, the hidden meaning of that smile. It got Yuta left in his thoughts, trying to decipher what it says.</p><p>Johnny turned to look at him, this time with pleading eyes, "He says he's not saying anything unless it's you." He pointed at him before he grabs his coffee and raucously sips. "Is he dumb? He knows that we're eavesdropping on the conversation right?"</p><p>Johnny's right though. Even if he requested for Yuta and started talking, they're basically in control of the room. But that's not in Yuta's mind right now. Why? Why would he request him? Is it because he has to continue their conversation earlier? Is he trying to provoke Yuta more? Because he has his swift blade knife with him and it'll only take a second for him to take away his life.</p><p>Yuta turned to Johnny, "Let me."</p><p>Usually, he wouldn't indulge himself more whenever they interrogate captives. He was more in the line of the action, the <em>catching and killing</em> part, but this man especially requested for him. And Yuta estimated that it has something to do with what they talked about earlier.</p><p>Speaking of which, he still hasn't said a word of it to Johnny. It's not against to keep it a secret or between them, it's just Yuta thinks it's not the right time yet. When it'll be then? Maybe now.</p><p>After a few minutes of eyes speaking, Johnny sighed and waved his hand off, "Just please don't kill him."</p><p>Yuta couldn't promise that. He steps inside the interrogation room and he sees how Baek's face lightens up in the sight of him. It's like he was brought in his playtoy, someone to share amused and concealed information, "Ah-ha! Yuta! It's lovely to see you again." He said with that menacingly smile, Yuta stops himself from punching him. He's more patient than what other people think.</p><p>And he's a straightforward guy, "What's the deal?"</p><p>"On point aren't we?" He smirks.</p><p>"Best if we keep it short as possible, you're just a pawn anyway," Yuta said, his eyes piercing to the ones in front of him. And he saw it, how Baek's face changes to something sinister. It's basically not a lie.</p><p>They are just starting and it looks like he was just a sacrificial lamb. "Fuck you, I am more than what you fucking think."</p><p>"Yeah? Aren't you here to just stir us into the game? Is that what Suho wants?" This time, he's the one provoking him. He'll do it to extract the information they needed. "Or was it what Kai wants?"</p><p>At the mention of the familiar names, Baek's face turns more a little lighted, like he once again gained the flow of the conversation, "Suho hyung? You're just nothing to him. He'll turn your organization to dust. Oh and Kai just wanted to kill you. Heard something about missing you, yeah?" Baek smirks.</p><p>Yuta grits under his teeth, he should stay calm. Yes, he may have not seen that 'Suho', but he has a dark history with Kai. Very unpleasant to reminisce.</p><p>"Guess we'll set up a meeting, maybe? Is he here, in Gangnam?" Yuta proposes. He's not losing this game.</p><p>"Yeah, he's here. Lurking."</p><p>"Was he the one who transports that sacks of drugs?" Yuta keeps the conversation. Baek was quick to reply, "Nah, that's Lay hyung's order. You know, Kai doesn't deal with drugs. He <em>kills.</em>"</p><p>Yuta hopes that Johnny is listening. "And you, a snitch? Or just a fucking gangster?"</p><p>Baek grunts and thrashes at his chair, maybe he's cursing Yuta in his mind, "You'll never touch Suho hyung. He's not alone, he gained hands."</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>"Who sent the letter?" Yuta asks.</p><p>He saw how Baek contemplates if he'll answer. "They're big, you can't handle them."</p><p>"Who says you have the right to choose over that?" Yuta retorts. He can't believe he's hearing such things. He's the one who'll decide on that. He doesn't care if they're big nor high class, it's his job to eradicate them, and he'll do it with pleasure.</p><p>"You think you can take them? Suho hyung acquired an old <em>acquaintance</em>," Baek was careful with his words.</p><p>"Is that acquaintance the one who sent the letter?" Yuta was eager to know who sent it because it is very reminiscent. And he just needs a fucking proof.</p><p>"Maybe. Suho –  Suho hyung is working right now. Right under your noses," Baek warns. And for a minute, Yuta wants to believe him. Maybe he should.</p><p>And Yuta thinks, it's time to ask the bomb. "Is '<em>Elf'</em> involved?"</p><p>He sees the fear glints in Baek's eyes for a second and blink – he's looking at him seriously. There was just silence, right there in the room. Maybe he didn't expect that question. And it's a very personal question for Yuta.</p><p>"He's coming for you <em>Yuta</em>, he'll find you," Baek whispers after the silence. It's sounded not a threat, it's a reminder. Yuta knew it, that's why he asked that question.</p><p>He knew his past will eventually haunt him. "You don't know me."</p><p>Baek shook his head in vex, "I don't, but <em>he </em>does."</p><p>"<em>He</em> doesn't know me," he emphasizes.</p><p>"Trust me, he does. He's been keeping an eye on you."</p><p>"Is 'Elf' your said '<em>friends</em>'<em>?</em>"</p><p>"As if. But I'm <em>nosy</em>, you know? I'm like the gossiper of the <em>dark</em>."</p><p>"Is that how you know <em>about him</em>?"</p><p>Baek smirks, "I told you, I'm more than what you think." He shrugs like he isn't a captive in the room.</p><p>Yuta's pretty sure Johnny's gonna bombard him with questions later. Yuta can feel the headache coming or he just wants to get away first. Yeah, he'll do that. "And Suho?"</p><p>"Oh, Suho hyung got nothing to do with you. He's after the organization," he replied while looking at the two-way mirror. Yuta knows he's looking at Johnny, and now this one sounds more like a threat.</p><p>"Why are you suddenly telling us this?" Yuta asks. He's not trusting the information, not when he can't sink in his head.</p><p>Baek, for the surprise, smirks, "I'm a dead rat, aren't I?"</p><p>Yuta went out with flooded thoughts. He locked eyes with Johnny but he knows Johnny will give him space. He'll come to him, right now he just wants to overthink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuta slumped right at his bed. His groans muffled at his pillows. He clenched his fists around the pillows, willing himself not to punch it and maybe, break his bed.</p><p>He can't believe he will be seeing <em>him </em>again. He's more than a nightmare to Yuta. He is someone Yuta considered his older brother yet he is betrayed by the one and only. It's not accurate to say 'betrayed', he turned away and never looked back. He left him.</p><p>He is someone Yuta came closed with when he was young. He is Japanese but he was Korean. He was a child but he was his older brother, not by blood but by a bond. He was a trickster when he was a kid, but he always picks him out from trouble. He was always pushed around by his classmates, but he was always there to stop him from hitting them back. He was always at the receiving end of his parent's wrath, but he will always placate them with words Yuta can't comprehend.</p><p>He was an orphan, looking at the blazing flames, but he turned his back from him. Yuta remembers it vividly. How he was scooped at the firefighter's arms but he saw him.</p><p>He was standing there, outside their gates, a few meters from Yuta. He was having that blank expression, and Yuta called out to him, <em>"Nii-san!</em>" Yet, he coldly turned his back and walked away.</p><p>Yuta remembers how he thrashes at the man's arms to run after him, but they keep a tight hold at him. He was expecting him to hold him tight, to tell him that everything is all right but all Yuta remembers is that he never once looked back.</p><p>He was nothing to him. Wasn't he his younger brother?</p><p>As he grew up in the organization, Yuta didn't forget him. He holds a grudge, maybe, but he learned how to appease it, reassuring himself that his <em>nii-san </em>has an explanation, a reason. So Yuta looked for him.</p><p>In a limited reach of his freedom, Yuta asks, at the brink of the death of the people he kills, he'll always ask, "Do you know someone named <em>Choi Siwon?</em>"</p><p>Everyone shook their head, and once again, Yuta's left with hopelessness. He just wanted to ask him why. Why would he leave him?</p><p>He promised Yuta that he will be by his side forever, like what a real brother does.</p><p>He met him when he was a baby and he was a blooming teenager at that time. Yuta was happy that he met him, well his parents introduced them to each other, says something about following the path of <em>him. </em>It's a given that Yuta looks up to him. Yet after a short time of brotherhood felt like shards of glass left to be broken.</p><p>He never saw him after that, not until his deadly mission in China a few years ago.</p><p>He reminisces, he once saw again that blank expression of his. He was tasked to kill a freaky politician turned druglord at that time. He fired the gun at the man's head and when he turned back, he was standing there.</p><p>Tall, mysterious, and <em>eerie.</em> Yuta wanted to shout for him but what was all said was just a whisper of, <em>"Nii-san."</em> He just stood there shocked at seeing him again.</p><p>But he is looking at him like he doesn't know Yuta.</p><p>However, he clearly remembers how he raised his gun and pointed at him. Yuta was left confused, right there, and there, he saw no hesitation in his eyes. No remorse at his actions.</p><p>He may be as well good as dead if it wasn't for Taeyong who fired a shot at <em>him</em>, but he expertly dodged it. And Yuta saw it, tattooed in his arm, an <em>elf.</em> And poof, he disappeared in the dark, leaving Yuta again.</p><p>So he told Johnny about it, asked him to look for something related to an elf. Yet after months, they found nothing, but he knows Johnny didn't give up.</p><p>In the end, they found out something.</p><p><em>Elf</em> is an organization or maybe a herd of syndicates, engaging on high top politicians in the name of corruption. A brand new meaning of mutualism. They are someone who urges politicians to turn the world into a darker place. They kill other politicians that stand their way, in the end, for their money to be in their pockets.</p><p>It is an unknown organization, hidden from the light, and most definitely covered by justice.</p><p>Neo Organization looked for them, but from time to time, they're only left with a set of shoeprints and discarded shells of bullets whenever they trace their paths.</p><p>
  <em>"He's keeping an eye on you."</em>
</p><p>Why? Yuta thought he was nothing to him. He foremost didn't expect that he'll be dealing with him. Whatever it is, whether he's ready or not, Yuta knows he'll be confronting him nowadays.</p><p>He turned around and laid straight staring at the ceiling of his room. He missed dinner overthinking, not that he has an appetite for it.</p><p>Yuta would sometimes like to think about how his life came to be. Maybe due to his parents, that hatred he has for them will never be washed away. Sure, maybe he felt hatred for his bond-brother but he'll never justify it, not until he talked to him again.</p><p>But how the tables have turned, isn't it?</p><p>Before, he was there hugging him, shielding him away from the world's evil acts, but years pass by, he's there pointing a gun straight to Yuta.</p><p>
  <em>Siwon….nii-san, nande?</em>
</p><p>Just the thought of him, having conspiracy with corrupt politicians who don't blink an eye at a sight of money, who doesn't hesitate to kill for the power, it irks Yuta. He knew him as someone nothing like that. And to remember that he once looked up to him.</p><p>Yuta doesn't know how many hours he spent time moping in his room, he's just laying in his bed, drown in his thoughts. He heard Taeyong called out to him, said he reserved a dinner if he wanted to eat. Yuta gave no response. He's feeling quite out of it. He felt tangled in this mess and he just so wants to run away.</p><p>It took him back to his former thought. <em>Reborn. </em>If given a chance, he'll take it. Reborn to a new set of parents who aren't cruel enough to push away their son, to a brother who will never leave him like <em>he</em> did. Maybe he'll retain Taeyong, Doyoung, and Johnny as his friends, and for a minute, he wanted to have not known the organization.</p><p>A world that he wanna see as innocent as it'll be.</p><p><em>Maybe I'll write stories with Mark too </em> – <em>Shit! Mark!</em></p><p>He hurriedly sat up at his bed, remembering Mark all of a sudden. He glanced at his phone for the time, seeing that it's almost 2 am. He hurriedly climbed out of his bed and went out of his room, not bothering his clothes. Well, it's just some tight slacks and a white polo, upper buttons unbuttoned. He did take off his holster, however.</p><p>He didn't bother getting a jacket, his whole mind at the thought of the younger waiting at their usual place. It's weird, they didn't talk about meeting each night for each other but Yuta felt the adrenaline, the rush of seeing the younger.</p><p>His whole mind was blank out with the mission and the thought of <em>him, </em>that he forgot he has places to be when midnight strikes.</p><p>He hopes Mark is there, or if he's not, he's tucked safely in his sheets. It's okay if he'll not see him tonight, but he wouldn't complain either if he saw him. Yuta thinks he'll make him feel better, hearing stories or poems from Mark.</p><p>He heard Doyoung called him before he's out of the door, "Where are you going?" Yuta saw him in the kitchen, he's still in his work clothes, it strikes Yuta how long did he stay in his room because Doyoung always goes home late. It's something Yuta thinks he needs to change.</p><p>"Somewhere," he replied, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>He went out of the penthouse and run towards the park, to the fountain. He glanced at his phone again, it strikes 2 am. Maybe Mark isn't there.</p><p>Yuta brushes the cold wind that hits him, not minding the shivers he got. He just needed to be there. It was a cold night, and when Yuta looked up at the sky for a second, it's moonless. Even starless.</p><p>
  <em>How void.</em>
</p><p>He just ran and when he got there, he looked around. No sign of Mark. He looked around the bushes, there's no shadow hiding. Maybe Mark didn't come.</p><p>"Shit," he muttered under ragged breaths from running fast. He clutched his hands at his knees. This goes towards two things, Mark didn't actually come at all or Mark did wait for Yuta.</p><p>Yuta felt a pang of guilt at the latter thought. He doesn't like the thought of Mark waiting in the middle of the fucking night in the middle of a fucking park.</p><p>He quite curses himself for forgetting. He just hopes that Mark is safe and that he'll see him again, maybe tomorrow night.</p><p>He took a few sighs before he decided to go home but something catches his eyes. Yuta squints his eyes, seeing a note latched on a tree.</p><p>He walked towards it and plucked it out of the tree. He strolled under the streetlights to have a better read at what is written.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The night is dark,</em></p><p>
  <em>Wherever you maybe, I'll be right under the sky,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So bless you, the wandering heart,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll see you again, don't fret I'm set.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't throw rocks at the fishes anymore, hyung! :P I waited for you but I guess you weren't coming, but that's okay. We're still under the same sky, aren't we?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuta's heart picks up. The tugs it made in Yuta's heart, the smile that slowly paints at his face. It's all because of the younger. He may not see him tonight, but Mark gave him something that will help him sleep better. It's unanimous, Yuta thinks. How even without Mark here, he feels like he is here.</p><p>He waited for him, for that, Yuta was guilty. Yet as he re-reads the poem, the message, he finds himself at peace.</p><p>There's something about the younger that makes Yuta going. And he knows he shouldn't associate himself more to him, knowing that what Baek's words hold, he's got eyes on him. But he promises to himself, he'll see Mark again. Maybe he'd ask help from Johnny or Doyoung, he just knows he needs to see Mark.</p><p>He clutched the note in his pocket. The note will go to the chest of his treasured things, he always keeps his treasures close to him. He looks up again at the sky, and he can't wash away the smile on his face, the little joy he is feeling. Made him forget all his problems for a second.</p><p>Although there's no moon or stars tonight, they're still under the same sky, aren't they? Yes, they are. Mark even said that and Yuta will hold on to that.</p><p>For now, he forgets that he finished a mission earlier, that he caught Baek, that he is coming after him, that he is in the middle of a fucking game. He forgets all of these in exchange for having peace of mind at the moment. Mark gave him that. And he wondered what the younger could give him more, for free? He's either being curious or being selfish. He doesn't want to deal with that for now.</p><p>Mark is - like what Yuta said, a puzzle. A beautiful puzzle, and Yuta's enjoying unraveling him. Mark's words hold something dear that tugs at people's minds, hearts, being.</p><p>Yuta pondered if he'll also leave a note. It's not like him and also, maybe Mark wouldn't see it, knowing that the younger comes here at night. So he settles what he wants to say in his mind, he'll say it at the right time.</p><p>He walked back at the penthouse peacefully, kicking small rocks at the way. Oh did he mention he said goodbye to the fishes? It sounds crazy but he did. Somehow those fishes serve an important value for him. He owes them probably. And for a while, Yuta felt being free. As he walks, he saw a small pond. Maybe he'd invite Mark next time to see if there are fishes there too.</p><p>When he reached the penthouse, everything is dark. Doyoung and Taeyong are probably asleep, after all, it is beyond 3 o'clock.</p><p>If he felt like suffocating a while ago when he slumped against his sheets, this time he slumped with glee in his heart. His fingers pulled out the note.</p><p>But everything's temporary, and that glee turned horror when he saw a note placed in his mirror. It's a note he knew he wouldn't like.</p><p>He slowly approached it, he didn't even dare touch the letter, feeling horrid. He cursed him with all his heart. So this is true, he's really coming after him. Yuta clenched his fists as he eyed the letter, he'll ask Doyoung to burn it later. Just now, he's feeling anger boils up to him.</p><p><strong><em>"Nayuuu~ otouto, how have you been?</em></strong>"</p><p>And there's only one person in this world that calls him that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry, it took me a week for the update<br/>i'm still not finished on my exams and I'm also trying to finish the other chapters haha<br/>send me feedbacks so i can improve my writing :'))<br/>love you! stay safe and stan nct ♡<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Instances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuta smiles, in pain, "What? Like you can run away from this."</p><p>"This life could be better. It will be better," Taeyong muses as he closes his eyes. Maybe he imagines a peaceful life, unlike any of his.</p><p>"There will be better days," Yuta whispered. It was so faint, Taeyong thought he must be hearing things. Aside from the fact that it is a whisper, he never heard Yuta speak like that or any instance that Yuta said stuff like that.</p><p>And it's heartwarming for Taeyong, knowing Yuta like this. Even though he can say that they spent almost all their days together, it is still fascinating seeing this side of his friend. He's not a killjoy to jab at Yuta because of that. So he smiled warmly and replied, "Yeah, there's gonna be better days."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! new characters are added, so hi to our hyuck, jae, and ten!<br/>i'm quite emotional when i wrote this because of yutae's friendship *sobs*<br/>i recommended to listen to superm - better days when you're at the last part.<br/>n e ways, i hope the story is still making sense.<br/>happy reading it ♡<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"God forsake me but could someone wipe the pout out of his face?" Donghyuck wailed as he looked at Mark in disgust.</p><p>He's not feeling good today; he's just being bitchy. He waited for him last night, but he didn't come. Maybe Yuta is busy, and it's not like they must meet every midnight. Yuta probably has businesses, and it's just Mark that wants to see him.</p><p>Meeting Yuta is somehow an eye-opener for Mark. He is definitely at the center of Mark's mind nowadays. So not seeing the older last night bothers him. But he left him a note; he hopes if Yuta went there, he'd see it. And Jungwoo also texted him that if he doesn't come home immediately, he'll be locked out.</p><p>He was nagged at how he is consistently going out for days, sacrificing 'the beauty of sleep,' by Jungwoo's words. So after waiting for him for an hour, and feeling that the older won't come, he left.</p><p>And now he's feeling down. Lee Donghyuck, his bestfriend slash co-worker, is having none of his bullshit, quoted.</p><p>He works at this café named "White Night Café." He is a barista, or sometimes he'll take the task as a cashier. Anything, Mark is good at everything he does. He's a quick learner; that's why he proudly has the best track as an employee in the café. Even though he loses sleep sometimes, he does excellently when it comes to working.</p><p>He is most especially thankful to his boss, Jung Jaehyun, who owns the café. He took up Mark under his wing the first day he decided to open the café.</p><p>He is one of Mark's friends, his senior during college. And once he finished his bachelor's, he instantly fulfilled his dream of establishing a café, and he took Mark as a colleague. So after college, Mark already acquired a job here.</p><p>Jungwoo also works here; he is one of Jaehyun's best friends in the college, of course. He works as a baker at the café.</p><p>So, everything in Mark's life is in place. It was going great. He's got a stable job right out of college; he's got a shelter to live in, a small circle of friends to count on, he got to do the thing that he loves in his free time, writing.</p><p>Yet, he thinks it was all made better because of a certain someone he didn't expect to meet. It's the second time meeting him, but Mark wanted to see more of Yuta.</p><p>He didn't talk about Yuta to them, not when he doesn't know the man properly. All he got is that he is named 'Yuta' and that he is older than him. And he looks like he is a foreigner, well that was just based on Mark's intuition. He keeps Yuta a secret. He kept it in him even though Donghyuck continues to tease him of being jolly these days and even now when he is wailing at a pouty Mark. Jungwoo is the one who knows that he met a man, and he trusts Jungwoo that he will not say a word.</p><p>"What happened to you, Mark?" Jaehyun piqued as he came out of the kitchen, holding the bread Jungwoo baked. He neatly placed them on the server shelf. Mark remembers the time when it was Valentine's Day, and all ladies came to the shop just to see Jaehyun. He highly regards that Jaehyun is indeed a pretty man, on top of the world's most handsome men. That's why business is always booming; a part of it comes from the existence of Jung Jaehyun himself.</p><p>Back to the point, he replied, "Oh, it's nothing hyung. Just feeling tired." That's a half-truth, half-lie. It's nothing, but he wouldn't deny he's tired.</p><p>Jungwoo came from the kitchen, holding another batch of cupcakes, "The boy goes out again on his own. If I didn't have to threaten him, then he'll be a lockout," he taunted, giving Mark a sharp look.</p><p>"Hyung, can I come to these night outs of yours?" Donghyuck asked, swirling the milk that will be used for today.</p><p>Mark snorts, "No. You'll ruin my night."</p><p>"Bitch, I am offended," Donghyuck cried out dramatically, turning to Mark with a distraught face.</p><p>"And it's private," Mark added. He likes it when he writes on his own; even Jungwoo respected that. It's not like he wants to be alone. He enjoys the company. But when it comes to writing, he writes better in his own space.</p><p>"Why? Are you meeting someone?" Donghyuck carelessly said, malice hidden behind the words. He expected Mark to deny it, but after a minute of silence, he turned around to see Mark staring at the space and thinking about someone. "Wah! Really hyung? Are you having a secret affair?"</p><p>That snap Mark back as he hissed at Donghyuck, "What the fuck Hyuck? No!" However, the blush and the palpitating heartbeat of his might say otherwise. Jungwoo gives him squinting eyes while Jaehyun laughed at the conversation. "I think whoever Mark wants to meet, it's his choice."</p><p>Mark looked at Jaehyun awed, while Donghyuck snorts at his remark. Always trust a Jung Jaehyun to defend Mark. "Hyung, you know that you're the best, right?" Mark replied, still feeling touched at Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaehyun sends him a fist bump, which he gladly reciprocated, "Just make sure you get enough sleep." For that, Mark is thankful. However, Jungwoo's got another point, "I'm trusting you that whoever you see every night is a good person."</p><p>"Oh no, here goes Momma Jungwoo," Jaehyun teased as he runs back to the kitchen before Jungwoo can land a smack at him. Donghyuck snickered because he gave that nickname to Jungwoo. After all, he babies Mark too much.</p><p>Jungwoo ignored, his eyes placed at Mark, "I'm just looking out for you."</p><p>In usual times, Mark would whine at how overprotective Jungwoo is. But it has something to do with how they continue to survive life despite being orphans. They always got each other's backs. "I know, hyung."</p><p>He's hoping he'll see Yuta tonight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuta was perched at the chair while they wait for the higher-ups to come in. They need to talk about the second step. Truth be told, what they got from Baek is just as minimal as what Yuta expected. Of course, he wouldn't dare exploit essential things.</p><p>He has Doyoung seated on his right as he goes through some papers while he got Taeyong on his left. It looked like they were trapping Yuta so he won't sneak out. He has tendencies to do that, most especially when he knows the mission is connected to him.</p><p>Speaking of which, he showed the note to Taeyong and Doyoung while they had breakfast. They gave shocked and worried faces, but Yuta discarded them. He thought about it. If <em>he </em>wanted Yuta, he should just come in front of him. Yuta's willing to take him to his grave.</p><p>And Yuta's done running away from his problems. He's into this mess deep. He might as well do his very best to clean it up even if it'll cost his life.</p><p>He started tapping his fingers at the table, making cluttered noises. Doyoung threw him a glare; the noise interrupting his work. Yuta paid him no glance, but it seems like it is also getting on Taeyong's nerves, "Yu, stop that."</p><p>Yuta stopped. His mind being brought back at the moment. He is pissed off, his mind wandering on instances of meeting him. As much as he hated it, he admits he doesn't want to kill <em>him</em>, or at least – <em>not yet; he </em>wanted him to explain first why he left Yuta. But if the game is killing him, Yuta wouldn't step back either.</p><p>Soon, the door of the room opened. Johnny, Taeil, Kun, and another guy came striding into the room. Kun acknowledges them, "Doyoung," he nods at him, "Oh hi, Kun."</p><p>Kun turned to Taeyong, "Taeyong, how are you?" The recipient shrugged as he replied, "Could be better."</p><p>Yuta saw Johnny snorts at Taeyong's reply, and he saw smirk paint at Taeyong's face. What is going on? What's with these two? Is there going on the penthouse that he isn't aware of? Well, he was out most of the time anyway.</p><p>"Yuta," Kun called him. Yuta gave him a salute as an acknowledgment. He didn't want to speak.</p><p>Taeil went to the center and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "Okay, listen up. This is Mr. uhm –," Taeil hesitated for a minute, Yuta sneaks a quiet laugh," – Mr. Chitta – yeah, just Mr. Ten please, one of the supervisors of Neo. He has some backgrounds on what we are discussing today, so please pay attention."</p><p>"Annyeonghaseyo, I am Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul or just Ten," the man finishes introducing.</p><p>"Okay, without further ado, let's start this meeting, shall we?" Johnny announces, fixing himself at his seat as Taeil, Ten, and Kun also sat down.</p><p>Yuta expected that they'd carry on the meeting, but he was met with silence and piercing eyes of the people around the table. Yuta gazes at each pair. That's when it sinks it to him that they were waiting for him to speak up.</p><p>"What?" He asked them, wanting to make sure that he is the center of this discussion.</p><p>"Speak," Johnny retorted sarcastically. A laugh from Taeyong echoes in the room, and Yuta swears he saw Johnny gave him a funny face. There is something going on between the two; Yuta may or may not want to know about it. He thought Johnny's after their supervisor's ass but guessed he turned ways.</p><p>"Seemingly that <em>you </em>are part of this problem, kindly enlighten us, Yuta-ssi," Taeil said, smiling up to Yuta. Yuta doesn't know if that smile sounded more like a warning or an encouragement.</p><p>"But I hate talking, and you know them already," Yuta whined. Hey, point proven.</p><p>"I won't hesitate to smack you," this time, it is Doyoung who responds. Kun and Ten stifle a laugh at the conversation.</p><p>Yuta got no choice, plus he thinks Johnny locked the door so he won't leave. "Fine." He threw a glare at Johnny when he muttered under his breath, "Thank god."</p><p>Yuta heaved a heavy sigh before he looked at them seriously like he was supposed to tell them his nastiest secret. "His name is Choi Siwon. He's my…<em>old acquaintance,</em>" he settles. He wouldn't dare say that he once looked at him like a <em>brother</em>; that idea was long removed from his mind.</p><p>He saw in his peripheral vision, Taeyong gave him a side glance. After those words, the atmosphere in the room became paunchy.</p><p>He continued, "He is part of the 'Elf.' I guess you know them?" He spurred, looking up at them. "Based on what I gathered, he formed that organization, so basically he is their leader. And they associate themselves with these politicians we're after for."</p><p>"Shin Donghee is part of the Elf," Johnny took over the conversation. "The briefcase is supposed to be given to Choi Siwon, but someone got it, and by the looks of it, it's Suho."</p><p>"So, we are dealing with two groups of criminals here?" Doyoung asked.</p><p>"Probably, we don't know yet," Johnny sighed. This is getting grim as it gets.</p><p>"But Baek said that Suho gained hands? And Baek knows Choi Siwon?" Taeyong added his curiosity. It is true. It is all tangled up; even Yuta has a hard time fixing his thoughts.</p><p>Then, the newcomer voices out, "Suho gained other associate, it's Choi Minho. Not the Elf, but we are all after one thing. That <em>briefcase. </em>"</p><p>All eyes looked confused at the spurted information. Doyoung turned to him, "And who is this Choi Minho?"</p><p>"He is a former part of that Shinee Gang that ruled Gangnam years ago. Well, they aren't thugs, but they are smart as hell. They cause havoc in a smart, cunning way," Ten explained. "They <em>negotiate.</em>"</p><p>"They are a hidden group, not your typical kind of gang. Their records are clean, we checked," Taeil pronounced, his voice revering around the room, exuding that respectful aura in him. "They all have good jobs under the government. Two were secretaries, respectively, of the former governor and vice-governor of Gangnam. The other two, Choi Minho included, were political advisers for them. And well, the other one prefers working on shadows."</p><p>"But we all know that's not what they're doing. They brainwash politicians to corrupt and even get big companies to attack the government," Ten continued. "After clashing, the regime versus the big companies that support the government itself, what do you think will happen?"</p><p>And there was silence. It seems like the information never seems to end, and what's worst is that the weight of the story is fucking grisly. The scariest thing is, it's all true.</p><p>"They kill for the money," Yuta answered after a long silence. It is boiling his blood. He is itching to kill them. He can't fathom that such creatures toy with people in that way.</p><p>Ten turned to Yuta and gave a small smile, "And power. And when they are all dead, the money goes all in their pockets. But that was a long time ago; they abolished the gang already."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"One of their member, the one who plays the gunner, was caught. Turned over to Neo, right, Taeil?" Ten smirks at the direction of their head supervisor, who scoffs at the jab of Ten.</p><p>"Where is he now?" Doyoung asked again, looking at them curiously.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry. They are contained. Highly imprisoned in America, Taeil caught them."</p><p>"Ten!" Taeil hastily shrieked, but the other just sends him a bright smile. The others look at Taeil in shock. They didn't know Taeil worked like that.</p><p>A series of "What?" echoed in the room. Taeil groans as he shook his head.</p><p>So Ten did the pleasure of storytelling, "While you were all training to be an assassin, Taeil was one. But since the other supervisors trust him so much, they appointed him to that position. Now here he is, the head supervisor of the organization." He ended.</p><p>"And you caught the whole gang?" Taeyong clarified, still amused that their supervisor is a former assassin. He can't quite picture him in that way.</p><p>"Not all. Choi Minho got away and been hiding these years, not until now. Lay, one of Suho's associate, was seen with Minho last month. And it seems like he also knew about the briefcase, that's why Suho knew too," Taeil remarked.</p><p>"Oh, and if the bomb hasn't been dropped," Ten cliffhangs to turn and face Yuta with a serious face, "Choi Minho is Choi Siwon's brother. <em>Real.</em>"</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Yuta heard from his both sides but he remained still, looking back at Ten's black orbs, holding that gaze as if he's saying he doesn't care.</p><p>Ten cut their eye-contact, "Minho was raised here in South Korea while Siwon was raised in <em> Japan,</em>" once again turning to Yuta. It made him think just how much the organization knew about him.</p><p>"But they aren't well acquainted. According to Minho's gangmates, he loathes his brother. Either way, they are both connected to the briefcase." And then Taeil turned to him to Taeyong, "And you," and he turned to him next, what's with these people giving him intent eyes? "And <em>you </em>too."</p><p>"Me?" Taeyong echoed while Yuta just looked back at the supervisor.</p><p>"Do you know what your parents did?" Taeil asked, and for a second, it all flashbacked in Yuta's mind. His first five years with the household of his cruel parents. The sneak glances as his father and mother argued at their office, how he could barely count the times he saw his father even for a day, or even an hour spent with him. Yuta couldn't remember anything memorable with them, maybe except all the aches, pushes, shouts he got.</p><p>"My father was a politician. My mom is just a housewife," Taeyong trailed, looking lost as he answered.</p><p>"No, they weren't," and at that moment, it looks like there's only the three of them there in the room. Assessing the conversation, waiting for the right time to ask. Taeyong did, "What?"</p><p>"They were financial analysts under the Choi's. Yes, the household of Choi Siwon and Choi Minho. A compelling family at that time that reigns politics and underground businesses. Taeyong's father worked for him here in South Korea, while Yuta's parents worked for him in Japan when he extended his businesses in the country."</p><p>"What the fuck?" Taeyong remarks while Yuta squints his eyes at the given information.</p><p>"Illegal transactions, drugs, corruption, the Choi's did all of that with the help of your parents. But everything has an end. When they knew that they're going to be killed by their enemies, Mr. Choi made them make a sealed passcode to hide all their money."</p><p>"Where's the money hidden?" Kun asked.</p><p>It didn't escape Yuta's eyes when Johnny, Ten, and Taeil shared a glance before answering. Johnny heaved a sigh, "It's in the <em>Bank of the World.</em>"</p><p>"What?!" Doyoung shouted, "You mean the literally trusted bank of this world? The bank that comprises all countries?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How did this happen? Do authorities know?"</p><p>Ten slowly nod his head as a response, "Yes, they knew, but it is locked. No one can open it, not unless we have the passcode. The more we tried guessing and entering the passcode, the more money it goes to the account. Trapped and stolen under Choi's name."</p><p>"That's fucking<em> evil,</em>" Doyoung hissed, his hand formed a fist at the top of the table.</p><p>"His workers are geniuses after all. Without them, Choi will never have that countless wealth. Yuta, did you know that your father is a Japan representative and minister for Bank of the World?" Ten raises an eyebrow towards Yuta.</p><p>He was met with silence. Yuta couldn't utter a word; it was all too grimly to accept. His <em>heinous </em>parents, their wicked deeds, the Choi's, <em>everything, everyone. </em>It was all too much for Yuta. It's like he is constantly being stabbed of the <em>truth</em>, and he's got no right to deny it.</p><p>"That's how they infiltrated worldwide bank accounts. <em>Connections, negotiations, transactions. </em>All blinded in the world's eyes," Ten droops, "and if they aren't cruel enough, they invented a software that can hack that account, but again, only with the <em>passcode. </em>And you all know, that software is in that briefcase."</p><p>"It is highly confidential information, but of course, the Choi siblings must know what their father's business is," Taeil pronounces.</p><p>"So, what's the next step?" Yuta asked because he just wanted this over. He wanted to un-hear what he just heard. He tried to get away from his thoughts, from his <em>real </em>past.</p><p>"We'll work in gathering more intel about the two syndicates. Kun, I trust that your students are ready for the battlefield," then Taeil turned to Yuta and gave an understanding nod at him. "You know what to do, stay <em>alive.</em>"</p><p>Yuta snorts. Lastly, the head supervisor turned to Taeyong and looked at him seriously, "It's time to find your <em>younger brother.</em>"</p><p>And Taeyong went pale.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meeting ended after that. Yuta couldn't be glad than to breathe the air outside the room. Inside it was suffocating, but in his thoughts, he's drowning.</p><p>He could say the same with Taeyong. He's the first one who went running outside when the meeting ended.</p><p>The world is too cruel for them. They've miserably lived their life up to now, facing the wickedness in this world and tied to the dark, even in their past. Just an hour ago, their past revealed to be more <em>atrocious </em>than Yuta remembers it to be<em>.  </em> He's naïve enough to think that he can get away from his past, from <em>evil</em>. It's ironic when his lineage itself is a part of why he's in this mess right now.</p><p>He entered the penthouse idly. It is near dinner, and he's quite hungry, having skipped lunch earlier. And Doyoung stayed more to talk with the higher-ups. He's the one most likely to cook for them and hearing sobs from Taeyong's room, and Yuta knew he is trapping himself again with guilt.</p><p>It is best if he approached him with food; the latter hadn't eaten too. With his little too knowledge in cooking, Yuta managed a decent dinner of stir-fried pork and vegetables. Getting two cans of beer slouched between his arm and chest and a plate of the food and chopsticks in both hands, he repeatedly kicked at Taeyong's door.</p><p>He heard a groan that comes after a sob, "Go away."</p><p>Yuta rolled his eyes, "Open up fucker," and continued kicking at the door. "Faster, I'm hands-full."</p><p>He was growing tired, but he never gave up. Not when in his little ways, he can comfort his friend. Or maybe they can comfort each other; after all, they are <em>comrade </em>trying to live at stay alive in this world.</p><p>After a few more minutes, the door opened and revealed a crying mess before him. Yuta snorts at him, "Food is cold because you were being a crybaby."</p><p>"And you fucker couldn't understand a thing about '<em>Go away.</em>'"</p><p>Yuta strolled and sat on the floor, ignoring the whines from Taeyong, and instead proceeded to place the food and beer on the floor. He sat down and opened the cans and offered one towards Taeyong.</p><p>Taeyong deadpan looked at him but accepted it and slumped right next to Yuta. The latter offered cheers, and Taeyong clanged their cans before taking a big gulp straight, and it burns fucking good, just what he needed. Burn so he wouldn't feel a thing but the sting.</p><p>"C'mon Tae, talk," Yuta encourages.</p><p>"You don't like to talk," Taeyong argues and takes another sip.</p><p>"Yeah, and be glad I'm making an exception for you," Yuta rolled his eyes. Taeyong flickered a pillow at him.</p><p>Yuta thought that Taeyong might not be up for it, and that's okay. But Taeyong spoke up, <em>whispered</em>, his voice tainted with regret and sadness, "Yu, what should I do when I see him again?"</p><p>"Do you want to see him again?"</p><p>"So much," he answered fast, yet what follows took an eternity for Taeyong to say, "but I am scared that he'll push me away. You know, I hope every day that he doesn't remember me. It is <em>best </em>that way."</p><p>It is such a heartless thing to say, but it the most hopeful reason Taeyong could hope for. "Our parents left him, <em>I </em>left him," Taeyong's voice quivers, and his tears threatened to fall again. Yuta looked at him sadly. It is sorrowful to see Taeyong like this.</p><p>"I won't say that you did the right thing because I don't know what it feels like. But if I ask you now, would you rather have him <em>live this kind of life </em>we are living?" Yuta asked, downing his beer. It's true. If he can save someone from living this life, he'll save him.</p><p>And he heard Taeyong sobbed more, and he knew Taeyong wouldn't want that. That's why he sacrificed himself, to be here, like this, for his brother's safety. "Is that enough for him to forgive me?"</p><p>"Maybe. But you'll just know that if you're brave enough to see him again."</p><p>"What if I'm not?"</p><p>"Then I'll push you to be brave," Yuta voiced while Taeyong gave him an honest look. "It's kinda hard seeing us live this way. The least I can do is help free you from that burden, that guilt. In that way, you'll be happy, right?"</p><p>Taeyong gave off a quiet laugh despite the tears that fell in his cheeks, "Who are you? What have you done to Yuta? I'm no exorcist, please," he joked.</p><p>Yuta gave him the finger as they laugh at the room. It is uplifting; they can laugh it out for tonight and worry about it again tomorrow. After a few more sips, Taeyong uttered, "You're a great friend Yu. Sometimes I forget you have your own problems."</p><p>Right, they've spent more than half of their life beside each other. They've seen each other's worsts and bests.</p><p>"I'm good," he settles.</p><p>Taeyong grimaces, "Bullshit. We're laying it all tonight, aren't we?"</p><p>Yuta stayed silent for a minute. Then he looked at Taeyong, in all vulnerability, he said, "I'm fucking scared. I don't know if I'm ready to see him or not. And to know that he's after me and that any second now, I will be at his mercy, it scares me."</p><p>"Been a long time since I saw you being scared. And you know Yu, let's fucking face it. I'll see my brother, and you'll face your <em>brother</em> –"</p><p>"Acquaintance," he corrected.</p><p>"Yeah, fine, yaddah yaddah – acquaintance. We know it will happen soon, and the best thing we got to do is face it. Even though it fucking hurt or kill us. That's the only choice we've got, right?"</p><p>Yuta smiles, <em>i</em><em>n pain</em>, "What? Like you can run away from this."</p><p>"This life could be better. It<em> will be better,</em>" Taeyong muses as he closes his eyes. Maybe he imagines a peaceful life, unlike any of his.</p><p>"There will be <em>better days</em>," Yuta whispered. It was so faint, Taeyong thought he must be hearing things. Aside from the fact that it is a whisper, he never heard Yuta speak like that or any instance that Yuta said stuff like that.</p><p>And it's heartwarming for Taeyong, knowing Yuta like this. Even though he can say that they spent almost all their days together, it is still fascinating seeing <em>this </em>side of his friend. He's not a killjoy to jab at Yuta because of that. So he smiled warmly and replied, "Yeah, there's gonna be better days."</p><p>The food was not touched at all and was left at cold, their beer long was gone, and they were just staring at Taeyong's ceiling as they sprawled out on the floor. They don't know how many hours they've stayed like that, but it is great to stay and talk to his bestfriend about everything but their problems, their worries.</p><p>They didn't talk about their parents, how they came to be like this. They're still aren't ready for it, and maybe it's a personal thing. Accepting and living with that knowledge. It's an exclusive topic to battle within themselves.</p><p>They rarely had time to experience this, imagining like they're just ordinary people in a typical city, lying at a standard yet nasty apartment paid off with a regular job, living a normal life. That's a dream. Yuta felt his eyes welled up at that thought, but he instantly brushed it away. As much as he longs for it, it hurts to accept that he's been void of that.</p><p>He shook his head to get rid of the thought as he lifts his phone to look at the time, 11:27 pm, just about time for his night out. He stood up and started dusting his pants.</p><p>Taeyong looked at him, curiously, "Where are you going?"</p><p>Yuta stretched his limbs, "Nightout."</p><p>His friend smirked at him, "Will you let us meet who your secret lover is already?"</p><p>Yuta blushes in the dark at the thought of the younger <em>intimately. </em>He threw a pillow at him, "It's nothing like that, fucker."</p><p>"Ah, ha! So it's true that you are meeting <em>someone,</em>" Taeyong gave him a knowing smile. Oh, and two can play the game.</p><p>"Ah, ha! Would you like me to call Johnny and pamper you to sleep tonight?" He attacked. He smirked as Taeyong went silent and blushed and began throwing back pillows at Yuta. He so knew that there is something going on between them, "Fuck you, Yu!"</p><p>Yuta struggles as he strides towards the door. When things calmed down, he looked back at Taeyong and looked at him genuinely, "You sure you'll be okay?"</p><p>"I'll be fine. Thanks again, Yu," he says, smiling at him.</p><p>Yuta playfully winked at him, "Anytime Tae. You go clean the mess."</p><p>"But you brought these," Taeyong whined, but he looked back at Yuta solemnly, "Be careful Yu. You've got eyes on you."</p><p>"I'll be careful, I promise," he said earnestly to appease Taeyong's worry. And when he was just about to close the door, he stopped to say something to Taeyong.</p><p>"Hey, Tae," he called.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I think <em>Minhyung </em>will understand your reason. He will."</p><p>Taeyong both smiled at the encouragement and at the mention of his <em>brother's name. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, i'm sorry it's taking me days before i update huhu<br/>writer's block has been attacking me these days :'((<br/>i hope you're liking the story! tell me what you think about it ♡<br/>stan nct, it's the best thing ever ♡<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nocturnal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuta huffs, "Why do you want to know me?"</p><p>"Because I think you fit all into words I could ever think," Mark recites, looking at Yuta sincerely, "good words."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, i'm back lol hahaha<br/>yas, the confirmation we all needed and red velvet makes a cameo hehe<br/>for this chap, let's just feast on yumark's sweetness uwu<br/>thank u for staying with me and reading this ♡<br/>it means a lot ♡<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night sky is painted with the moon's light and twinkling stars, far from last night. It was only when midnight that the night seems to show itself.<em> Beautiful.</em></p><p>Yuta strolled towards the park, filled with excitement. He can feel it in his steps. He wants to see the younger. He has to thank him for the poem he wrote for him. He opts for a smile as his mind drifted to Mark.</p><p>He wants to talk to him more, to know him more, to unravel him.</p><p>When he reached the same fountain, he looked around to find Mark. But there's no one. Then he looked around once again to see if there are eyes watching him.</p><p>To be honest, he is quite hesitant to meet with the younger. It's not because he doesn't want to, but because he is putting Mark's life in danger. A part of him is being selfish, wanting to see him. However, they're also this part of him that is selfless. He doesn't want to drag the younger to this mess.</p><p>But why is he here? In the same fountain, at the same time, waiting for the same person? It's quite clear what he wanted <em>more.</em></p><p>He sat down at the edge of the fountain to look at the sky. He let out a breath that forms clouds visible in the air. Today is a series of explosion for him like he's been dropped a bomb over and over again. From the note from<em> him, </em>to the meeting, knowing his past, to remembering that he isn't free in this world. How brutal.</p><p>He extended a hand up, imagining that he is catching a star in his hand. If only that'll be easy. It was never easy for him. No one asked him if he wanted this life, but he doesn't want to blame the Neo Organization. After all, they were the ones who saved him.</p><p>Should he blame his parents? Maybe he should. But what can he do? They're dead, and Yuta's been paying for it with his life. It may be true that he kills mainly because it is his job, but recently in his missions, he found himself questioning, <em>what will death brought him? Is it worth it? </em></p><p>He admits, when he first had his mission at a tender age of 15, he felt the booze, the satisfaction to know that he killed an immoral man, not worthy of living on this planet. He was unstoppable at that time. He accepted all missions, all orders-to-kill, to bring<em> justice</em>.</p><p>So it was safe to think that his life is always on the brink. Of course, he will never know when a bullet may hit him, or a knife may slice his neck, and there are so many enemies out there.</p><p>But lately, he questions if this is justifiable. No one asked him if he wanted to kill. No one asked him if he wants to be killed. He faintly remembers when he asked himself that question when he was eight years old – crying in a locked bathroom after seeing blood in his hands.</p><p><em> Do I want to kill bad people? </em> <strong><em>But they're still humans</em>. </strong></p><p>Although that response could easily be clouded and erased when he saw the cruelty in this world, hence, reference to his parents—and feeling the pleasure of eradicating them.</p><p>In his defense, he was never tasked to kill without reason. He knows that orders are made because there are grounds for it. He doesn't kill innocent people, that's beyond his personal boundary, but still, he kills people.</p><p>It's sickening to think that his parents are criminals and worldwide thieves, and their son is an assassin, killing people like<em> them. </em>He just wanted to bring justice and order in this world, and maybe if that happens, he'll find in himself to grow hope again.</p><p>His train of thoughts was halted when he heard steps coming towards him. He abruptly opened his closed eyes and hold on to his knife tucked in his side, but he didn't dare exploit it. He can't when right in front of him, <em>Mark </em>is panting, crouched down, holding unto his knees while he catches his breaths.</p><p>Yuta's face immediately lightened at the sight of the other. It feels warm and <em>longing </em>for Yuta. And it's funny, they met a few nights ago, yet every night spent brings yearning towards the other.</p><p>After catching a few heavy breaths, Mark looked up and let out a squeal when he saw Yuta, "Hyung!"</p><p>It was painted in Mark's face, the delight to see the older again. Well, he has been running on his mind the whole day, and is it okay to say that he <em>missed </em>him? Even if he barely knows him? Even if he hasn't seen the other just for a night?</p><p>But it is up to par to say that Mark was worried about the absence of Yuta last night. And seeing him now in the park, which Mark would like to call it their <em>secret place</em>, earned security in him.</p><p>"Hi," Yuta announces, <em>smiling</em>. What can he say? He concluded that Mark's smile is very contagious.</p><p>"You're here!" Mark exclaimed as he hastily walked over and sat beside Yuta. It made Yuta surprised at the act of the younger, but he suppresses it, just because he is liking the feeling of having Mark beside him.</p><p>Mark smiled up at him, and damn, Yuta shouldn't have such thoughts, but he can't help it when the younger shines so beautiful against the moonlight.</p><p>
  <em> Shit. Why is he so fucking ethereal? </em>
</p><p>Yuta wanted to pinch his cheeks. Mark is looking so cute, hugged by his oversized jacket, and looking so beautiful with that smile. Yuta is feeling frantic, so he can only muster up a smile to the younger while he tried not to blush. He <em>hopes </em>Mark wouldn't see it.</p><p>Then, he remembers he had to reply to Mark. He is too busy eye-dreaming the younger. "I – yeah, about last night. I'm sorry, I – uhh had things to do. I'm sorry you waited." He stutters.</p><p>"It's okay hyung, we get busy sometimes," Mark grinned. "I'm guessing you saw my…."</p><p>Yuta snickers; of course, he wouldn't forget about that. "Yeah, thank you for the wonderful <em>poem. </em>It's very uhh – <em>poetic.</em>" He jokes, wanting to tease the younger.</p><p>"Ah, hyung! Just say if you don't like it," he whined, earning Yuta a sight of a pouting Mark. He cooed privately.</p><p>Yuta stifles a laugh, "I love it, Mark-yah," –<em>I like everything with you, we're under the same sky </em>– "you are an amazing writer. Has anyone told you that?" He settles. He regards that there is the right time to say those words.</p><p>Mark softly laughed and nodded as a response, "Hmm, a few friends, and well, you're the latest."</p><p>"Great, 'cause I got something for you," he said as he fetched the pen hiding in his pocket ever since he retrieved in his room after his drinking-slash-talking session with Taeyong earlier. He held it out to Mark, "Here."</p><p>"Wah, hyung!" He exclaimed in awe as he hesitantly reaches it out for it, "Can I?"</p><p>Yuta looked at him in amusement. And he wondered, how can such being just exist in this evil city? So close to all dangers? "It's yours after all," he titters.</p><p>It piques Yuta; the pen isn't all that winsome in Yuta's view. But it is a memorable pen. It is new. Yuta didn't ever use it.</p><p>It is a sparkly magenta pen, heavy-inked, very suited for a<em> writer.</em> Yuta bought it in France when they once did a mission there. It is an eye-catching pen, it drove Yuta actually to think of writing a diary, but he couldn't. It's too shameful for a clean paper to be inked in harsh words. So he kept it.</p><p>And now he thinks it is where it is supposed to be, in the hands of a<em> lovely </em>writer.</p><p>"Hyung! It is so beautiful. You didn't have to but thank you, really!" Mark still squealed in delight. It made Yuta glad that the younger liked it.</p><p>"It is only right that you have it."</p><p>"Is it yours?" Mark looked at him. Yuta nodded and gave him a smile, "Mhm, but I didn't get to use it. I wasn't very – uhm expressive, so it was a waste."</p><p>Mark genuinely smile at the older, "It's okay hyung, maybe you can start now. <em>With me</em>, tell me everything about you."</p><p>Yuta eyed him, teasingly, "I'm not an interesting person. There's<em> nothing </em>about me." He lied but it is best left that way.</p><p>Mark made a sad face, "You really don't want to tell me anything? Just a little?" And Yuta shouldn't look at that face. He couldn't say noto it. When he looked at it, he can't stop the sudden fast-beating of his heart and the blushes that warms up both his neck and cheeks.</p><p>And not to mention, the fucking drive to give what the younger wants. He didn't want to admit, but he thinks the right word for it is to <em>pamper </em>the younger.</p><p>He shouldn't, he knows. For god's sake, he is an assassin; he is supposed to be hidden in the world, not known, thus no identity. And it's supposed to be that way, for his sake, for <em>Mark's </em>sake.</p><p>"Please?" And isn't that the magic word?</p><p>Yuta huffs, "Why do you want to know me?"</p><p>"Because I think you <em>fit </em>all into words I could ever think," Mark recites, looking at Yuta sincerely, "<em>good </em>words."</p><p>He didn't expect someone will give him such value. "I don't suit those kinds of words, though." He is just stating the truth. It was touching to know that the younger view him like he is a precious being, but he is not like that, in his own eyes.</p><p>Mark gasps, "And who are you to decide that, hyung? I'm the writer, aren't I?" He persists, "And uhh – I've – uhm – been saving spaces for you in my notebook. So I want to know more about the <em>subject </em>of my writings."</p><p>"Fine," Yuta couldn't say no anymore, but he can limit what he can say. "I'm Yuta. You know that already –"</p><p>"Full name, please."</p><p>"Is that really necessary?"</p><p>"Uh huh," Mark hides a laugh, although he just really wanted to know the older.</p><p>Yuta sighs first before he answered, "Nakamoto Yuta, 25 years old –"</p><p>"So you really are my hyung, and you're a foreigner?"</p><p>"Yes, and you really like cutting off people," Yuta exhales while the younger laughs at the remark. "Sorry, hyung."</p><p>Yuta too laughed at the silliness of the younger and the serenity of the ambiance around them. Yuta felt<em> home</em>, and it's unbelievable. He's at a park at midnight, laughing with someone that makes Yuta value <em>his </em>life more.</p><p>"Right, yeah – I'm a Japanese." He concluded that that's the borderline of what he can share about himself.</p><p>"That's cool, like your whole '<em>you</em>' screams cool haha," the younger blushes as he utters those words. Yuta smiles at how Mark fidgets, not looking back at Yuta.</p><p> "Thank you, well, you're cool too. But <em>cute suits</em> you better."</p><p>Mark looked at him perplexed, and Yuta must be seeing things, but he swears he saw the blush at the younger's cheeks. "T-thank you hyung."</p><p>And it was silent. It is the <em>tranquil </em>silence that Yuta has been seeking. The atmosphere around surrounds only the two of them, and it's very condoling for Yuta. He swings his legs, sloshing it against the cold wind <em>carelessly, </em>and then he saw another pair of legs swaying in rhythm against his, their shoes scraping the ground.</p><p>Yuta looked at Mark, and he is just continually taken out of breath by him. He was smiling widely at him as they played footsies in their feet. It was childish, but Yuta never felt this contentment, not until he met Mark. He never experienced this; it isn't on his to-do list when all he does was train and endlessly prepare for fights and battles.</p><p>But with Mark, he recognizes that even in a moment of his life, he can experience this – being free, <em>happy</em>, without care. He is just enjoying time with Mark with quiet laughter and untroubled smiles. So he closes his eyes, and contently feels the moment.</p><p>Then he felt Mark moved. He opened his eyes to look at him, and Mark is opening his notebook, his gift positioned between his fingers.</p><p>He wanted to take a peek, read Mark's poems and stories. Maybe one day he could ask Mark to read to him. <em>Maybe</em>. But he knew he has to respect Mark's privacy, and he doesn't want to be pushy to the younger, so instead, he closes his eyes again.</p><p>But Mark glanced at him and shyly asked, "Would like to read my stories?"</p><p>That just crossed Mark's boundary. It is pretty bold for him to insist on someone to read his stories. These are his personal works, his thoughts and feelings, expressions failed to show. This is a part of him and to actually ask someone if they wanted to read his work is a bold step for him. He usually situates himself if others just pester him to read his works; note that 'others' being Jungwoo mostly.</p><p>Yuta didn't ask, though. He is respecting Mark's space and instead waits for him.</p><p>Yuta looked at Mark, surprised, "Can I?"</p><p>"Sure, though some are messy and everywhere," he laughs as he pushes his notebook towards the older.</p><p>The older clutches it with all care, knowing that this is the younger's valuable. He is so excited to read it, yet when he opened it, the first page instantly got him stuck, and thoughts started running in his head. It must be a coincidence, he argues within himself. Because if it is, what a fucking coincidence it is.</p><p>His finger traced the letters and looked at Mark, confused, "Your…name?"</p><p>Mark's face livened up, "Oh yeah! Guess I haven't told you that. My real name is<em> Lee Minhyung</em>, although I prefer being called Mark."</p><p>Yuta stayed looking at Mark. His mouth can't form words. Sure, Mark holds the probability of being Taeyong's brother, but he isn't the one, right? It's just a name, anyone could have this name, but if Mark is <em>him, </em>the world is seriously fucking with Yuta. There must be another Minhyung somewhere in whole South Korea that's gotta be the one.</p><p>"Hyung?" Mark called up to him, seeing Yuta's unresponsive.</p><p>But Yuta has to confirm it. "How old are you, Mark-yah?"</p><p>"My age? I'm 21."</p><p><em> Fuck </em>– <em>okay. That just up the chance. </em></p><p>Yuta vividly remembers the time Taeyong told him about his brother. How he and Yuta – having the same age – has a four-year gap between his brother and that if Taeyong ever sees <em>him </em>again, he'll introduce him to Yuta.</p><p>He tries again, "Are you perhaps an orphan?" And he saw it, the shock painted on Mark's face. That's when he realized the exclusivity of his question, "Shit – I'm sorry, Mark-yah. You don't need to answer it. I'm sor –"</p><p>"It's okay hyung," Mark genuinely said. "Yes, I'm an orphan since I was four years old. But how did you know hyung?"</p><p>Yuta stutters, "Oh – I just guessed?" That turns out more like a question than an answer, but the knowledge that almost everything matches up to Mark brought shivers to Yuta. If anything, he just fucking found Taeyong's brother!</p><p>"You must be a fortune-teller then," Mark joked, trying to liven up the mood. He doesn't know why Yuta asked that, or maybe he is just guessing like what he said, but it's astonishing that he came up with that.</p><p>Yuta wanted to stop there, he doesn't want to make the younger uncomfortable, but he <em>needs </em>to ask. "Do you have a brother? Or sister?" He tried.</p><p>And Mark's answer made Yuta's hunch stronger. For a second, Yuta went pale.</p><p>"<em>I do have a brother</em>, but I don't know where he is now," the younger answered while looking up at the sky. "I don't even remember his name, but I remember calling someone <em>'TaeTae' </em>when I was a child. We were playing, and he was pushing me up in the swings, but….it was all so blurry. I couldn't make up his face<em>.</em>"</p><p>Yuta wanted to scream because everything is wrong or maybe right. He doesn't know if it was a good thing that the younger is 80% likely to be Taeyong's brother. He is happy that he found him, and he can picture Taeyong crying, maybe both in happiness and guilt, but he will be reunited with his brother again.</p><p>Yet he can't help but feel like it is a bad thing. It is absurd that<em> Mark, </em>the one he meets every peak of moonlight, the one he met just a few days ago, the one who <em>calms and confuses </em>him in a good way – has a chance of being Taeyong's brother, which means he is part of this mess. Yuta can't have that.</p><p>That's the last thing he wanted. To put the younger in danger, to taint the younger's life with wickedness. He can't turn the younger's peaceful life into chaos. That's why he is hoping that Mark isn't the one.</p><p>But if he is – he can't shake off that probability because everything leads to Taeyong and Mark – he vows in himself that he'll protect the younger whatever happens.</p><p>He'll protect Mark because he can't <em>lose </em>him.</p><p>"Hyung, are you okay?" Mark worriedly asked because Yuta stilled, clutching the notebook in his hands. But his mind flew into assumptions the moment he read Mark's real name.</p><p>Today is too much for Yuta. He is still having a hard time accepting his parent's <em>sins</em>, and now, he is on the verge of confirming if Mark is really Taeyong's brother. And the thing is, he is feeling a connection with him. He can't pinpoint it, but he <em>really </em>thinks Mark might be the forsaken brother.</p><p>"Yuta hyung?" Mark once again called. Yuta snapped back from his thoughts, "Huh?"</p><p>"I asked if you are okay? Is there a problem?"</p><p>"Oh, no, no, I'm fine," – <em>not really. </em></p><p>"Are you sure, hyung?"</p><p>"Mhmm, I'm go –" and a grumble was silently heard. Yuta immediately clasps his hand at his stomach while he shyly looked at Mark, who promptly smile at the cuteness of the older.</p><p>That's when Yuta realized that he hadn't eaten a good meal today, while at that, he skipped lunch, and he didn't even touch his cooked dinner in favor of consoling with Taeyong.</p><p>Yeah, he's hungry. He now feels it. He was about to explain to Mark, but the younger grabbed his notebook in one of his hands, and the other holds Yuta's hand.</p><p>It shocked Yuta when he stood up and started pulling Yuta, which he has no choice now but to go with the younger. "Come hyung! I know a good restaurant that is still open! I'll treat you!"</p><p>They were basically running – Mark is, Yuta's busy catching up with the drag of the younger. And Yuta let himself be pulled.</p><p>And as they run, Yuta feels the serenity of being alive, the one he always wants to seek whenever he does his night outs—this tranquil night, basked under the moonlight and the twinkle of the stars, the run against the cold wind. It hits Yuta's face, but he doesn't mind it, his heart is <em>warm</em>, and his hand holds the one who Yuta thinks both his <em>hope </em>and <em>downfall. </em></p><p>He might be, especially right now – when he thinks that he can't lose the younger, that he can't take it if the world would take away the one thing he <em>desires.  </em></p><p>But right now, Yuta can make a choice. And he can't wait to fulfill it.</p><p>Yuta tightened their linked hands and squeezed it, feeling the warmness and happiness that went straight to his heart, knowing that it is Mark he is holding. He smiled absentmindedly.</p><p>When he looked up to Mark, he looked back at him and flashed him a wide smile alongside the returned squeeze that serves as a recognition for Yuta.</p><p>It is aesthetically dreading how they run outside the park and unto the streets in rhythm with Yuta's fast heartbeat. Yuta wants to blame it on the adrenaline, but he knows better.</p><p>He can deal with it later when it all comes back to him. Right now, he just wants to feel <em>himself </em>living his wish.</p><p>It didn't cross his mind – that he can picture himself like an old classic boyfriend of the younger, having their own place, those midnight <em>dates </em>and now, as they run to fill their hunger. He didn't picture it, but he is lying.</p><p>He blushes because he knows he likes to experience that, for <em>real. </em>And he shouldn't, he knows.</p><p>But he throws it in the back of his mind. He runs beside Mark, and they laugh together. And the younger is <em>fucking beautiful. </em>Yuta couldn't comprehend how wonderful a being Mark is. Everything the younger do, Yuta finds it mesmerizing and like he wants to protect the younger and <em>lov </em>–, mollycoddle him, yeah.</p><p>"And…ta-dah!" Mark exclaimed as they stopped at a random restaurant, entirely at the alley of the city streets.</p><p>Yuta looked around; there are just some couple more stalls open, including this one. It says '<em>Happiness Restaurant: 24/7.' </em></p><p>It is a small restaurant and even has a narrow door, but it screamed <em>dainty. </em>And then he sniffs a flavorful fragrance, his stomach couldn't but growl.</p><p>Mark giggled, while Yuta looked at him, pouting, "All right, come on, hyung!"</p><p>Mark once again pulls him, and he likes the feeling of his hand against his.</p><p>"Noona!" Mark called like he owns the house. Yuta looked around and saw that it is almost empty, beside an older couple eating at the farthest side. Yuta did look again, and he smiled. It is small, but it is something that makes people comfy. Even at midnight, a lovely ambiance is still there.</p><p>"Oh, Mark-yah! You're here! Oh? Who is…?"</p><p>A voice echoed coming from the kitchen. A woman came out, holding what was supposed to be a broth as he smiled towards Mark but gave a curious eye towards Yuta. Then her eyes darted towards their intertwined hands, and Yuta felt himself blushed but made no move to retrieve his hand. And Mark too, since he grinned at him and only tightened their hold.</p><p>Is it possible to have <em>someone </em>whom he just met light him up and make him feel more of himself? Because if it is, then Yuta found <em>his. </em></p><p>He took a deep breath and turned to the woman, and it's surprising because she gave him a thumbs up and wink directed probably to Mark because the younger whined, "Ahh noona!"</p><p>"Why? Are you finally going to introduce to me your boyf – "</p><p>"Oh my god! Stop it! We'll order ramyeon!" Mark exclaimed as he drags Yuta to sit at the table in the corner. Yuta lets himself. It is flattering to have someone take care of him, someone that isn't his friends.</p><p>But it's different when it's Mark, and Yuta felt <em>scared</em>. He experienced some of his firsts tonight – he's utterly <em>happy. </em>He is glowing, and mainly it's because of the younger. And he isn't looking forward to these to be his lasts.</p><p>He gave off a laugh when they sit, and Mark is still overreacting, pouting and muttering, "Ah jinjja! Seulgi noona – aish!"</p><p>And guess what? There must be something that the younger is doing to Yuta because he is feeling bold. "You haven't introduced me yet?" He teased.</p><p>Mark abruptly looked at him with his doe eyes, looking at Yuta with surprise, and now, Yuta can see clearly the blush that paints the younger's cheeks. Is it because of him, right?</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"Aren't you going to introduce me to them? They are looking forward to meeting your boyfri – "</p><p>"Hyung! Not you too! Ah, jinjja!" The younger gasped, burrowing his head against his sweater paws.<em> How cute</em>. Yuta laughed, and it sounded <em>real</em>, a carefree laugh. When Yuta heard it, his laugh, he noticed that it is <em>a beautiful </em>laugh.</p><p>And Mark must be thinking the same thing, "You have a<em> lovely </em>laugh, hyung. You should laugh more often."</p><p>Do the quick skips of his heart, jittery feeling in his bones, and stomach-fluttering he feels signs that he is happy? Because he feels them, and he doesn't want to stop feeling it.</p><p>"So will you tell her that your <em>boyfriend </em>has a good laugh?" He teased again.</p><p>"Oh my god, hyung! Stop – oh my god," Mark exhaled, looking anywhere besides Yuta.</p><p>And Yuta's not done yet, "Why? Am I not a boyfriend-material?"</p><p>He is expecting another exclaim, a wail from the younger, but when he looked at him, Mark is giving him a refined look, like he is just staring at Yuta, and the blush didn't leave his face at all.</p><p>So Yuta looked back, hold their gaze at the same intensity and <em>pureness </em>Mark is giving him. He wants to hop and jitter around because this feels amazing, but he maintained their eye-contact. No words, just their eyes. And for Yuta, it's like it's only the two of them in this restaurant.</p><p>Yuta is deeply enamored by the younger. He takes note of the deep color of Mark's eyes, his lashes, <em>ah those seagull-like eyebrows, </em>and is that a mole just right above his cheekbone? He just looks so <em>pretty. </em></p><p>Mark is still looking at him intensely. Maybe he is counting his pimples or something. Yuta thanks the heavens that he washed his face before he strolled out of the penthouse. Still, Mark remains silent, not answering his question.</p><p>And Yuta<em> hopes </em>that 'silence means <em>yes</em>,' – for all good feelings Yuta ever felt, truly.</p><p>But their lovely moment is halted when their order was announced, "Yah! Your ramyeons are ready!"</p><p>And it was awkward for a moment. The two instantly snapped their gaze and blushed deeply, suddenly avoiding looking at each other. But still, they keep stealing glances at each other until Yuta snickers; only then Mark let out a giggle.</p><p>Then they laugh. Just like that, there's no awkwardness anymore. The usual 'calm' that surrounds them is coming back. Everything with Mark just put things right for Yuta.</p><p>"I'll get it," Yuta said as he got up and went to the counter to take their dishes. His stomach growls again. He is reminded that he is hungry, but this time, the thought of eating with Mark sounds more filling.</p><p>The woman earlier –<em> was it Seulgi? That sounded what Mark said more before </em>– is in the counter when Yuta gets their order. He smiled up at her, which she reciprocated, his eyes forming a thin line. <em>She could easily pass by like a Japanese</em>, Yuta thought.</p><p>He was getting their chopsticks when she talked, "So, are you, his boyfriend?"</p><p>Yuta was taken-aback. It is one thing to have it like teasing, but it is entirely a different thing if it asks. Yuta doesn't know what to answer. Should he say yes? But they aren't – yeah, they aren't. Yuta wouldn't admit, but something stabs his heart at the <em>want</em>.</p><p>But before he could reply, she continued in a hushed whisper, "Fine, fine. I wouldn't meddle anymore. I get it, you're in the getting-to-know-each-other-more phase, it's cute," she giggles. Then she looked at Mark, that older-sister type of smile plastered in her face when he turned back to Yuta, "Take care of him. He's a lovely kid. <em>Love him </em>with all your heart."</p><p>That was an overboard proposition, mainly when it's based on her assumption that he and Mark are somewhat<em> lovers.  </em></p><p>It caught Yuta off-guard, his fingers clasped tight at the chopsticks. However, what surprises Yuta more is the<em> conviction </em>of his reply. He uttered it like it is his last lifeline in this world. Like it is the last thing he would stop doing.</p><p>Yuta said it in full voice, and he wished Mark heard it, even though he isn't sure if he's ready for him to hear it. But he knows it comes from the bottom of his heart; he laid it all. And maybe Seulgi also felt his sincerity since she gave him a full smile and a nod.</p><p>So Yuta finds himself holding unto his words.</p><p>"I will, with<em> all my heart.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first of all, i'm sorry it's taking me long to update haha<br/>i'm actually down to the last 2 chaps which is full of actions, and i suck writing action scenes but anyway :'))<br/>i can't write nowadays 'cus i'm watching kdramas huhu spare me lol<br/>thank u for reading! ♡<br/>stan our boys! they're the most wonderful beings ever ♡♡<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He wanted to know why. He left him, right? He made Yuta think that he meant nothing for him, that their brotherhood is just a mere phase for him, and Yuta is someone to just toss behind. And now, he wanted him back. For what reason?</p><p>"Siwon just wanted to claim you," the man trailed, and Yuta wishes he didn't hear what he said next. "Because that's where you belong."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Chapter 6 is here, and there's a little action scenes.<br/>Again, bare with me with the suck descriptions of the fight haha.<br/>Say hi to our new characters; Hendery and Yangyang, and of course, our D&amp;E (who will be having a comeback, pls support)<br/>Happy reading ♡<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The meal was splendid, yet the company made Yuta full. They enjoyed the meal.</p><p>After his awakening confession about the younger with Seulgi, he immediately went back to their table. Yuta thought it would be quiet since he was starving and looking at the bowl with hungry eyes, but the meal is filled with laughter and giggles.</p><p>They talked about many things. Mark shares funny stories, while Yuta only laughs and shares a little too little. Yuta perceives that Mark is a happy person. It is something that still mesmerized Yuta.</p><p>He would look at him while he tells a story – how his eyes twinkle at the memory, how his nose cutely scrunches at any moment, how his eyes got big as he slurps the broth, and even the loud sound he makes when slurps the noodles.</p><p>Yuta concludes that it is the beauty of living the moment. Sure, Mark has worries, but it taught Yuta that some best things are experienced in solemn ways like where he is right now. He couldn't help but smile.</p><p>Yuta shares some of his episodes too. Like how he likes octopuses, how he never had a samgyeopsal so the younger promised that he would treat him, how his friend – <em>Taeyong</em>, he stopped talking as his mind drifted back at the conceivably possible connection between Mark and Taeyong.</p><p>Mark asked him again if he's alright, and he brushed it off like always. Then, he proceeded to tell the story.</p><p>So, he enjoyed the meal and everything they talked about. He marveled at everything about the younger. It's like he is one of Yuta's treasure.</p><p>They bid goodbye, and once again, they received the teasing eyes of Seulgi and four more girls whom Mark is close to, Yuta concluded since they were all looking at Mark like he is their younger brother.</p><p>He heard Mark's embarrass whines again as he tried to drag him out of the restaurant. Yuta smiled and intertwined his hand with the other, making Mark blushed like a tomato. Then, he turned to the girls and bowed politely. It is generous of them to accommodate hungry men in the middle of the night, although the resto said 24/7.</p><p>He catches Seulgi's knowing smile. He smiled and tightened his hold at Mark – a reminder of his commitment earlier. Seulgi gave him an understanding yet expectant nod.</p><p>And they were out in the streets again. Yuta looked at his watch, 1:31 am. He had to get Mark home since it's pretty late – a very irony for the time but isn't midnight their time? And he has to talk with Doyoung later regarding his hunch.</p><p>"It's late. I'll <em>walk you home</em>."</p><p>Mark looked at him, "You don't have to."</p><p>"I insist," Yuta tugged at the younger, "besides, it's like a boyfriend duty, right?" He teased once again. He loves these moments with the younger. It makes his heart dance in happiness.</p><p>"Oh my god," is the last thing Mark uttered before he starts pulling Yuta in the direction of his apartment. Yuta laughs brightly.</p><p>They bicker as they walk, hands still clutched with one another – something to keep them from the cold, and at the thought of not holding it again brings uneasiness to Yuta. It is a serene feeling. Yuta wanted it to last forever. This is the life he wanted. No worries about missions or people to kill, no obligations, no memory of cruelty. Just him glowing under the moonlight and night sky, breathing the tranquil air brought by midnight at the city.</p><p>And he thought how the younger comes like a blessing to him. He doesn't always believe in God – maybe sometimes. He can't face the Lord knowing what he is doing his whole life but right now, as he holds the younger's hand, he thanked God for it. He knows, deep in his heart, he is thankful.</p><p>They are happy and just enjoying their time, but it seems like danger couldn't separate itself from Yuta. He heard faint steps a while ago, right after they exited the restaurant. It has been following them, and he can see shadows moving behind them, following them.</p><p>Yuta curses himself. He is doing the last thing he wanted to do. He is dragging the younger in this mess.</p><p><em> Fuck</em>.</p><p>He held the younger's hand tightly and moved closer to him. Mark looked at him curiously, but he just gave off a smile. He is going to fucking kill haunt whoever they are.</p><p>Soon, they stopped at an apartment building. "Here it is. This is where I live, right there on the 7th floor," the younger pointed at the facility.</p><p>"Do you want me to…walk you to your door?" Yuta hesitantly asked. That wasn't on his list since he might be overstepping his boundary with Mark, but he just wanted to make sure Mark's safe. Especially now that Yuta knows that someone is watching them.</p><p>Mark giggled, "It's okay, hyung. I'm fine, and I don't know if Jungwoo hyung is still awake. He might bombard you with questions or something."</p><p>"Okay," Yuta smiles. "So…"</p><p>"Goodbye?" Mark asked.</p><p>But he doesn't want to but he needs to. "I had fun tonight Mark-yah. Thank you."</p><p>"Thank you for the pen hyung. I'll use it earnestly."</p><p>"Hmm, goodnight?"</p><p>"Goodnight hyung," Mark said, accompanied by a huge smile and blushing cheeks.</p><p>But no one made a move. Mark didn't go up the stairs, nor Yuta went on his way. They just stood there, intently looking at each other. Adoration must be written in their eyes, and that's when they realized that they still have their hands clutched together. It is such a great feeling, and Yuta thinks he might be touch-deprived of it once he let go.</p><p>He heard Mark giggled, and so he snickers. It's time to go.</p><p>"Go upstairs," Yuta softly said as he sadly let go of their hands. He wishes to hold it again.</p><p>"Bye, hyung. Go home safe," the younger called as he waved a bye. "Goodnight, hyung."</p><p>"Goodnight, Mark-yah," he whispered as he watches the back of the younger disappears at the stairs. And now, he has to deal with the trouble.</p><p>Once he deemed that Mark is safe, he started walking away, still mindful of the shadow following him. He's sure now because he faintly hears the step coming behind him.</p><p>He needs to get away; he doesn't want to start a commotion. And well, assassins don't work that way.</p><p>Yuta hurriedly walked to a dark alley that leads to a dead end. He turned to the alley and hid just behind the big trash can. And soon, a man came running towards the path, looking around to find him. Yuta squints his eyes, scanning the man's face for any memory, but Yuta doesn't know him. Although when he looked at his arm, he knew what's the purpose of the man.</p><p>
  <em>Elf.</em>
</p><p>"Shit," the man hissed, running his fingers at his hair, clearly displeased that he lost Yuta in his sight.</p><p>Yuta contemplated if he should confront the man. He doesn't know the capabilities of the man, but he's sure he can take him. This is also a chance for Yuta to get closer to their organization and end things with his <em>nii-san. </em></p><p>When the man runs up further to check the whole alley, Yuta seizes his chance. The man passed through where Yuta is hiding, and a minute, Yuta surprises the man with a punch in his guts.</p><p>The man grunts at the ground but still pulled a knife that he meticulously threw at Yuta. It was dark, and it is expertly tossed, and if it is an ordinary being, he wouldn't see it. It is unclear in the alley, given, but it is so fast, Yuta infers that the man is an expert when it comes to handling knives.</p><p>But Yuta too. So he dodges it adeptly, and then he crouched down and punched the man in the face. Then he pulled him towards him, and Yuta had him in a headlock.</p><p>The man is wriggling to get away from his arms, but Yuta only tightened it. His blood boils every scream and grunt from the man. He so wanted to strangle him.</p><p>"Why are you following me?" Yuta huffed.</p><p>His captive fussed around still, and he coughs up, begging for Yuta to loosen up the hold. He did, but only a little; he still needed the man alive. "Fucking tell me, why are you tailing me?"</p><p>"Fu – huc – ck you," the man coughs up, still tossing. Yuta has him in a <em>dead </em>headlock, so every move he does will just fasten up his strangling.</p><p>"Are you from Elf, huh? Did Choi Siwon sent you?!" Yuta continues, now screaming, in despair for answers. And he tightens more the hold, conveying how angry he is. The man thrashes around, almost surrendering.</p><p>"You're…fucking dead," the man slurred, limp in Yuta's hold.</p><p>This is no use. Whether he was sent or not, he still knows that Siwon is after him. And that he is dangerously close. He needs to head home and talk this with Doyoung, and he still needs the man.</p><p>He was just about to knock the man out when he heard a scream coming from the front of the alley.</p><p>"Eunhyuk!"</p><p>Yuta looked behind, and what he saw shoot adrenaline in his system.</p><p><em> Fuck. </em>The man is holding a gun and is ready to fire it towards Yuta. He instantly knocked out the man in his hold and rolled to hide at the pile of woods at the corner, just right before he heard the <em>bang </em>of the gun.</p><p>Yuta heaved heavy breaths as he retrieves his swift blade knife. He saw the man run towards the body lying in the ground, "Fuck! Eunhyuk, come on!"</p><p>And while he is distracted, Yuta made his move. He skillfully threw his blade at the man, and it pierced right into his arm. The man shouted, "Ah! Shit! Ugh –"</p><p>Yuta walked towards the man and turned him around, locking his hands behind his back, his face side-planted at the ground as Yuta sat down at his end.</p><p>"Get off me, shithead!"</p><p>"Who are you?" Yuta asked, looking at the man with all danger in his eyes.</p><p>But the man remains unbothered; instead, he thrashes, failing to get off Yuta's hold, "None of your business, fucker."</p><p>"Wrong answer," Yuta put pressure around the wound made by the knife. The man screamed and wailed around as more blood flowed out. "Again, who are you?"</p><p>"You live up to your name, huh?" The man had the audacity to smirk. "You really are the<em> otouto </em>he is speaking about."</p><p>He knew it. They are part of Elf. <em>He </em>is coming for him. "Why does he want me?" He gritted.</p><p>He wanted to know why. He left him, right? He made Yuta think that he meant nothing for him, that their brotherhood is just a mere phase for him, and Yuta is someone to just toss behind. And now, he wanted him back. For what reason?</p><p>"Siwon just wanted to claim you," the man trailed, and Yuta wishes he didn't hear what he said next. "Because that's where you <em>belong. </em>"</p><p>Yuta didn't have a choice but to knock him out of consciousness because if he didn't, he might lose his hold on the other. The man laid on the ground, along with the other one.</p><p>And Yuta…is a mess. He sat up, his breathing heavy as he clutched his head between his knees, looking at the ground, hoping for it to swallow him up. He's been drained. He doesn't want his life anymore. He wanted to be someone else, or better yet, he wishes he should have been swallowed by the fire back then.</p><p><em> What does he mean that I belong there? Fuck </em>– <em>I do not! Never! </em></p><p>Yuta belongs to the Neo; he fights evilness. And the thought that Siwon wanted him there, that he belongs there sounds all chilling and unacceptable for him. Never in his life that he wanted to be like that.</p><p>He doesn't belong there. He will make sure that Siwon will never get him and that he will never get what he wants. He wanted to end this mess; he never wants to live this life again.</p><p>Then his mind meandered at the thought of <em>Mark. </em></p><p>It is fucking absurd how just an hour ago, he was slurping noodles and laughing with <em>his happiness</em>, and now here he is, sitting at a dirt ground, with two men failed to ambushed him and despaired thoughts. And what's worst is that he might have dragged the younger into this. Whether he is Taeyong's brother or not – Mark's not safe anymore.</p><p>Yuta needs to protect him. He can't take it if the younger will be hurt anyway or even – because of him. He'll never forgive himself. And he needs to fulfill a commitment to the younger.</p><p>
  <em> 'Love him with all your heart.'</em>
</p><p>He can't give up in this fight. In some way or somehow, he needs to put an end to this. Eradicate those people – be it Elf, or Suho or all criminalities, he'll end it all so that he can fulfill it.</p><p>This game started way back before, even when he's just a kid, but Yuta swears – if <em>he </em>or someone hurts the younger, they'll see Yuta's wrath. He's laying it all for the sake of the younger. It's not for him anymore.</p><p>Or maybe it's for <em>them, </em>him and Mark. He's hoping for the best of them <em>together. </em></p><p>So with a determined mind, he fished out his phone and called someone. After a few rings, the receiver picked up.</p><p>"Hey Doyoung, can you pick me up? I've got companies."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After changing to the new clothes Doyoung threw at him, he went out of his room, and he was met with an angry bunny.</p><p>"What the fuck is this, Yuta?" Doyoung exclaimed.</p><p>"They're from Elf. They are after me."</p><p>"Yeah? I know that you're the best assassin I've ever met but can't you take better care of yourself? You literally know that they are watching you, right?" Doyoung freaks out. Typical Doyoung.</p><p>"I know, and I'm fine," Yuta sighed, not really up to argue with Doyoung. He's pretty much wasted for the whole day – not because of a drink but because of all the revelations and events that transpired.</p><p>Few minutes after he called him, the backup came in. He was with two more younger-looking men. Yuta raised an eyebrow at them as he stood up.</p><p>"They're the assassins Kun trained. They came a while ago. This is Hendery, and that kid is Yangyang," was all that Doyoung said.</p><p>Yuta gave them a nod as recognition, and the one named 'Yangyang' wanted to say something out of admiration of Yuta's sight, but he senses that this might not be the right time.</p><p>He watches as they load the bodies at the other car, all security and they're assassins for a reason. Yuta suited himself at Doyoung's car, and thankfully, Doyoung didn't say a thing. He stayed silent for the whole ride, just stealing glances at Yuta.</p><p>Yuta took the time to close his eyes to refresh his mind. Too much. He opened the window, his face immediately feeling the cold wind of the drive. It helps clear his mind; he needed it. He must have taken a nap for a few minutes to the whole drive since when Yuta woke up, they are at the underground parking lot of their penthouse.</p><p>And when they stride towards the interrogation room, Doyoung pushed him in the direction of their door and towards Yuta's room as he threw a shirt that is just lying on the couch.</p><p>It's not like he can't have his clothes, he's basically in his room, but he's too exhausted to deal with it.</p><p>When he came out, he knew he'd be bombarded with questions.</p><p>"I swear to god Yuta, if you die," Doyoung threatened. It is always comforting to have him continuously worry about them, but Yuta doesn't want him to worry anymore.</p><p>"<em>I will not</em>," he convicted. He looked around the penthouse, "Where's Tae?"</p><p>"Sleeping. In case you don't know it's freaking 3 am, you idiot," Doyoung is definitely worried since he was giving him glaring eyes.</p><p>"Good, 'cause I got something for you. But it's best if Johnny would hear it also," Yuta said as he pulled Doyoung out of the door and towards the interrogation room.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's about Taeyong."</p><p>When they were near the interrogation room, they saw Johnny just in front of the door, talking to one of the assassins who picked up the captives. Sensing that Yuta and Doyoung are coming, he dismissed Hendery. Then he turned to them, specifically Yuta, "Good that you're alive, Yuta."</p><p>It was supposed to be a mediocre remark, but Yuta felt the relief in Johnny's tone. And only then he takes notice of Johnny's overlook. Doyoung must've woken him up since he was all in his night attire, but pajamas turned into pants, but Yuta sees the red hickeys blotched in his neck, oh, and a very disheveled hair and swollen lips.</p><p>Yuta smirks, "Hmm, and I see Tae had his baby sleep tonight. I thought you're after the head supervisor?"</p><p>Johnny flipped him a finger and the confidence of Suh Johnny to not even cover the hickeys at all, "It's always been Tae. That was just something to make him jealous, 'sides I think Taeil is too into work."</p><p>"Oh my god, can the two of you stop?" Doyoung grunted.</p><p>"He's grumpy because you wake him up," Johnny teased, and Yuta snickers because he can definitely imagine that.</p><p>"Fuck you, Johnny," then, Doyoung turned to Yuta. "What's the deal?"</p><p>"Deal?" Johnny piqued.</p><p>"Yuta got something for us, something related to Taeyong."</p><p>And Yuta is reminded again of the younger. Although it's a possibility, a major one, it is still best to confirm it. "I think I found Tae's brother."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Yuta looked seriously at both of them, and he said with not uncertainty because he can fucking feel that Mark is the one. And he needs to get him before anyone can. "<em>Lee Minhyung</em>. I found him."</p><p>"How in the hell would you found Tae's brother at fucking midnight?" Johnny pointed out, "And even have two men after ambushing you?"</p><p>"What the hell have you been doing, Yuta?"</p><p>And how is Yuta supposed to break this down? Of course, he needs to tell them the truth. If that's what it takes to secure Mark's life, he will. "My night outs. I've been…meeting someone. Lee Mark, but I recently found out that his real name is Lee Min Hyung. Orphan, 21 years old and has a memory of calling his brother' TaeTae'. Now tell me if this is just fucking coincidence because I'll be goddamn thankful," he ended up spitting.</p><p>The other two are left stilled, trying to process what Yuta said.</p><p>So Yuta continued, "You gotta confirm it, <em>please</em>." The desperation in his voice evident.</p><p>It was Johnny that got a hold on himself, "I'll get my intel in it. Do you know where he lives?"</p><p>Yuta nodded, "That apartment building just beside the clothing establishment. He lives on the 7th floor."</p><p>"Okay, did the two in there know him?" Johnny gestured at the men behind the door, the captives.</p><p>And again, his mind played back the reality that Mark isn't safe anymore there. They need to get him here, or anywhere safe, though Yuta prefers Mark by his side. He will not let anyone lay a hand on Mark, or Yuta will show no mercy.</p><p>"Yuta? You okay?" Doyoung called, snapping back Yuta from his thoughts. "You went away for a second."</p><p>"I'm fine," he assures. Then with a heavy yet confident voice, he said, "I can't lose him," he confesses. And it's the truth. Fast or not, the younger is what Yuta desires, the one who makes Yuta himself and alive. Mark opened him to something Yuta felt happy and free, loving.</p><p>He looked at them with all sincerity, "Whether he's the brother or not, I can't lose him. I need to protect him."</p><p>Johnny and Doyoung shared a glance, and Johnny nodded, "Doyoung will take care of it. We'll deploy men around the building tonight to keep security. For now, we'll deal with these two," then he turned to Doyoung, "You know what to do."</p><p>"I'll be on my way then," Doyoung patted Yuta on his shoulder, as a comfort, and like always, Doyoung felt the 'hyung' for Yuta instead of 'dongsaeng.' Yuta flashed him a thankful smile, and he started walking away.</p><p>"He'll work on it," Johnny said, then he looked at Yuta with a knowing smile, "So is this Mark your special someone?"</p><p>And the thing is, Yuta didn't even take a minute or nor did he ponder more about the question. He has always known the answer, "<em>He is</em>."</p><p>"You found the one, huh?"</p><p>"I do, and…I don't know, it's my first time experiencing this, but – fuck, is it always been this amazing?' His voice raised in a more giggly tone, his mind picturing a laughing Mark. And he's just so beautiful and precious, everything Yuta ever wanted.</p><p>Johnny first looked at Yuta in surprise since he has known Yuta as the unresponsive one, the least he expected to have that gleeful face. For all Johnny knows about him, he's always the reserved one, have that blank face, and he did saw Yuta's sinister smile once, and that's enough for Johnny to know that Yuta is devoid of happiness.</p><p>But seeing him now, like he's full of love and contentment, he's happy for his friend. He knows Yuta has been through a lot, some of it against his will, but Yuta is a lovely person, a great friend. And he, like anyone else, deserves happiness.</p><p>That's when he realized the value of Mark for Yuta. Like what Taeyong is to his. Then if this Mark really is Taeyong's brother, will he be meeting the brother of his lover?</p><p>"It is. You deserve it, Yuta," he said as he opened the door, and they entered, "but for now. Let's deal with these two."</p><p>They looked at the two captives, who are surprisingly bickering as they thrash around their cuffed hands.</p><p>"Yah! What are you even doing there, you fucker?!"</p><p>"Of course, I followed you! Who knows what trouble are you after!?"</p><p>"Fuck, Donghae! Does Siwon even knows!?"</p><p>At the mention of the name, Yuta became alert. His hands were forming fists at the memory of the man.</p><p>'That's<em> where you belong</em>.' That stuck in his mind, and he sure as hell that he won't be like that. He's not one of them; he will never be.</p><p>The man named 'Donghae' remained silent, a detestation to the question.</p><p>"Fucking hell Donghae! Siwon needs you there – fuck!"</p><p>"And what?! Have you after that shithead of his brother alone?! It's not even his real brother, for Christ's sake!"</p><p>"Yeah?! And did you know that the 'brother' is an assassin?! You could've been easily fucking killed!"</p><p>"And you think you aren't?! You were knock out when I saved you fucker!"</p><p>"You didn't save me at all! Look where we are now? Siwon will be fucking mad!"</p><p>"I don't fucking care Eunhyuk. This wouldn't even happen if Siwon went after his real brother instead."</p><p>"I know that you detest it, Donghae! But we can't say no to Siwon. He wants his<em> otouto</em>; then we get his <em>otouto </em>."</p><p>"I know!" The other shouted, and then he turned to the two-way mirror, "I know you're listening. I meant what I said earlier."</p><p>"What the fuck did you say to him, Donghae?!"</p><p>But he remained looking intensely at the mirror, and for a second, Yuta felt shivers traveled in his spine. He said it as a full conviction, and Yuta hated it.</p><p>"Where he rightfully belong."</p><p>Yuta's face darkened. He is on the verge of losing control; he wanted to get in there and punch the man to make him retrieve what he said. He doesn't belong there. He doesn't belong to him.</p><p>He was being clouded by anger. That's when Johnny laid a hand on his shoulder as a 'stop.' Yuta looked at him, and Johnny gave him a shake of his head. He started pushing Yuta out of the room, "You go sleep. I'll deal with these idiots."</p><p>"But –"</p><p>"No buts, Yuta. You need to sleep. Don't worry."</p><p>"Johnny," Yuta tried. He needs to hear more.</p><p>But Johnny threw him a face he always holds as their supervisor, "Sleep, Yuta. That's an order." And Johnny closes the door right in front of Yuta's face.</p><p>He wanted to be there to hear what more confession they will say. But Yuta is also feeling the fatigue of both yesterday and today's events. It's a rollercoaster ride of emotions of repugnance to curiosity to overthinking to feeling happy to being ambushed.</p><p>Right, he needs sleep. After a few minutes still standing there and confirming that Johnny won't open the door anymore, he walked towards their room and his bedroom door.</p><p>He slumped straight to his bed, and he felt the solace of his sheets, and yet nothing compare to the easement that comes from the younger. He looked at his hand and felt the longing to hold Mark again.</p><p>He got his phone and called someone. "Hey."</p><p>"I know why you're calling. He's safe, Yuta, don't worry. The men are sent."</p><p>"Thank you, Doyoung." And he ended the call and released a sigh as he assures that Mark is safe, for now. The hardest thing is how to drop this to the younger. Of course, the ideal thing to do is to get the younger in a safer place; for example, in their penthouse, this is by Yuta's favor, but he wouldn't deny it.</p><p>But how can he say to Mark that his life is in danger? Or what worst is, what would he say when he'll find out Yuta's life? Would that change his view on Yuta? Would the younger don't want to associate himself anymore with him?</p><p>Then he'll lose the younger. No, he doesn't want that.</p><p>So he has no choice but, to tell the truth to the younger. Besides, if he did turn out to be Taeyong's brother, then he is part of this mess, and which means the enemies are out to get him.</p><p>He finds himself drowsy, his eyes fighting to stay open, but sleep is too much like a magnet to him. And it envelopes him, and he is sure will be dreaming of the younger tonight.</p><p>'<em>Right under the same sky, we're still together even spaces apart.</em>'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Halfway to this fic, and I thank you for staying with me.<br/>Thank you reading this! ♡ i'll try to update as much as i can haha, i have exams this week :'((<br/>n e ways, stan nct! ♡<br/>right, i have started my jaeyong twt au: if you wanna read and support lol: <a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu/status/1326124512639737856?s=20">here</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Yeah? What if I want to take you in my life? In my –" he paused as he stared at Mark so genuinely. Like he is a second away from asking Mark to stay in his life forever, – heart?</p><p>He watches how a smile creeps on Mark's face, and he felt Mark intertwined their hands tightly, finger by finger, warm and everything Yuta wanted. "Take me," he said as if he understood how they are just standing there a few steps away from the café, how the sun strikes Yuta's face; for Yuta, it's just the two of them, in their own bubble. And how the younger passionately muttered those words speaks deep for him. God, Mark doesn't know how he got Yuta so wrapped up, yet all Yuta felt is being loved. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi again! here's our chapter 7 ♡<br/>this chap is just pure sweetness and a little bit of jaedo (don't ask me, i'm also a jaedo sucker haha)<br/>hope y'all like this chapter!<br/>happy reading ♡<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first thought Yuta had when he woke up is <em>Mark</em>. He looked for his phone and read the time, almost 9 o'clock. He's short of sleep, but rest isn't in his vocabulary right now – especially when someone's after him, and his <em>hope </em>isn't at all safe. He opened his phone and started searching for his contact, but he realized he has never gotten Mark's number, he groans.</p><p>He abruptly stood up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. He squints his eyes at the rays of the sun, but that is the least of his worries now.</p><p>"Good morning, Yu," a voice called, but even in his sleep-clouded mind, he knew that's not Doyoung. He didn't bother to answer Taeyong, he made his way to open Doyoung's door, but before he can even reach the knob, it was opened. It hurled up a perfect stature of Doyoung, fresh from the showers.</p><p>Yuta was about to open his mouth to ask Doyoung about Mark, but he stopped. He registered that Taeyong is still there, and if Yuta wanted this to go peacefully, then it is still not the time for Taeyong to hear about Mark. Besides, they aren't entirely sure about their connection.</p><p>Only Doyoung knows, and fucking hell, Yuta is itching to know. And Doyoung seems to get the hitch.</p><p>He turned to Taeyong, "Hey hyung, aren't you already late? Ten's waiting."</p><p>"Fuck –," and they watch him scramble to get on his feet.</p><p>Yuta looked at Doyoung, curiously, "Where are they going?"</p><p>"Scout," Doyoung said as they walked back to the kitchen. Yuta's mind began clearing up and catching on to things that Doyoung is saying.</p><p>"What are they scouting?"</p><p>Before Doyoung could reply, they saw Taeyoung running for the door, "Fucking shit – why does Ten have to schedule early?"</p><p>"It's nine o'clock, Taeyong."</p><p>Taeyong hissed, "I know! I just want this to be done or whatever. I'm going, see you later, fuckers."</p><p>"I'll pray for your soul," Doyoung deadpanned said, not even looking at Taeyong, busy preparing their breakfast.</p><p>"I won't even," Yuta muttered before taking a bite of the apple on his hand. "Does he know that he's limping?"</p><p>"Blame Johnny," Doyoung shrugs.</p><p>"Fuck you guys," Taeyong flipped a finger for the both of them, but – yeah, that's pretty normal for them. And he knows that they will be always be praying for Taeyong, well for each other's safety. It hurts so bad to lose a friend. Yuta knows that. His mind remembering how <em>he </em>took his last breath on Yuta's arms. It was painful, and Yuta doesn't want to experience that again.</p><p>They watched as Taeyong closes the door of the penthouse, and only did Doyoung released a sigh, "<em>They found Suho's hideout</em>."</p><p>And Yuta doesn't understand how Doyoung just dropped that information, his face going horrid. He is just reminiscing about death, and now Taeyong may slip away from his life, like a few minutes ago, how Taeyong closes the door. "What the fuck? Then what are we doing here?! If they're going to Suho, then –"</p><p>"Relax, Yuta," Doyoung calmed him down. "There will be no attacks, just <em>lookout</em>. They won't go near the territory at all."</p><p>And somehow, that calmed Yuta down. He's not overreacting. He is just afraid to lose a <em>friend </em>– what more a <em>family </em>to his special someone if proven right.</p><p>Their enemies aren't just basic enemies. They're huge; they have connections everywhere. In a flick of a finger, Yuta could lose everyone he holds dear, and that's the worst <em>pain.  </em> And it's derision, how in some way the <em>pain </em>has always tailed Yuta. Like it was doomed to the start. The more Yuta runs away, the more the pain hurts. That's why Yuta learned to be <em>devoid. </em>It is all much better to stay still and not cause pain.</p><p>This is the only time Yuta took up the courage to run away from it because he found hope. He found a way to be happy and content. And for once, Yuta wanted to embrace that, wanted to live like that forever, to tell himself that his life meant something and he can be happy, <em>always, </em>like he has always dreamed.</p><p>It's just soul-shattering that he found the hope right in the middle of this mess' knot. But Yuta made up his mind. He will protect the people he loves with all he got. He's going to end this.</p><p>He's going to be<em> happy…with Mark</em>.</p><p>Right, Mark. He needed the confirmation, so he turned abruptly to Doyoung, "Is he?"</p><p>Doyoung stopped chewing his food for a second and looked at Yuta seriously. And based on the look at it, Yuta might know what the answer it but he needed a verbal confirmation, just right before he went haywire.</p><p>The other resumed first in chewing before turning to Yuta, "Tae's brother? What do you think?"</p><p>Yuta groans. He isn't up for some cat-and-mouse chase, "Come on, Doyoung."</p><p>Doyoung sipped on his coffee, a little moment of dancing at the thin wire of this issue, and he uttered, "<em>He is.</em>"</p><p><em> Fuck </em>– fuck indeed.</p><p>Yuta slumped at the back of his chair, still processing in his head. The world is playing him, and he couldn't help but think how unrealistic it is that <em>Mark </em>– the loveliest and amazing being Yuta has ever met is Taeyong's brother. And it's real – all real. It's like paranormal; Yuta has a hard time accepting it.</p><p>Again, he is faced with two sides of the coin. He's both esthetic and fucking scared. The list of the people he cares about is not that long, but he knows the younger tops it all – and right now, he needed him safe.</p><p>"Is he safe?"</p><p>"Hmm, the men are still there. We need to protect him. <em>Suho </em>is after him too."</p><p>Yuta felt his blood boil, and he can feel the anger flowing in his body. He will lose it if they harm Mark. Yuta will see red. He needs to protect him. That's one thing they can have a deal for, "We need to get him here."</p><p>Doyoung looked at the wall clock, then turned to Yuta, "Did you know that he works at a café?"</p><p>"What? No."</p><p>"Seriously?" Doyoung disapprovingly remarked. "After all those meet-ups, all you managed to get was his name, and well, his real name."</p><p>"I am not nosy like you," Yuta rebutted. "How will we drop all of this mess to him?"</p><p>"That's one thing, and Taeyong is another thing."</p><p>Yuta let out a sigh, Taeyong will be meeting his real brother soon, and the one he keeps teasing about with Yuta. How would he react if he ever finds out that Yuta will first meet with his brother? It's not like it's a big deal. He's quite relieved that he met the younger first, and not the enemy.</p><p>"Taeyong," he trailed. And he imagines in his mind how shocked Taeyong will be once he finds out or worst if he'll see Mark, which he definitely will. He pictures Taeyong crying and begging for forgiveness and Mark. He doesn't know what reaction Mark would give. He has never imagined himself in the shoes of the younger. "He'll be fine, <em>he'll be fine,</em>" he reassures both him and Doyoung.</p><p>"We'll deal with that later," Doyoung said. "Get dressed."</p><p>Yuta eyed Doyoung suspiciously, arching an eyebrow at him. A silent raise of question. Doyoung sighed, finishing his breakfast, "We'll go to the café, see how all of this works."</p><p>And he watches Yuta scrambles towards his room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It feels unorthodox for Yuta, walking in the streets in broad daylight. Yuta squints his eyes, adjusting to the sunlight. He's more inclined to the <em>dark</em>, but Yuta didn't disclose the warmth of the day. If it's the <em>same </em>Yuta as before, he'll opt to wear glasses, and worst, he won't even step at the sunrays.</p><p>He's no vampire; it's just the after-effect of living almost all of his life in shadows and the moonlight.</p><p>But Yuta learns some new viewpoints from the younger. It doesn't hurt to try new things – things that out of Yuta's borderline. It's like Mark is opening him little by little to the beauty of the once proclaimed cruel world. Yuta learns to smile, inch by inch, due to real happiness. And it's something Yuta deemed to be esthetic.</p><p>Now, here he is. Standing at the said café, '<em>White Night Café</em>,' sounds like a satisfactory café. Sipping on a coffee while watching Mark seems like a good time to pass by for Yuta. He smiles, and maybe he'll ask Mark to teach him to write <em>poems and stories</em>, or Yuta likes to write a <em>song </em>for the younger.</p><p>A beautiful song for the loveliest being.</p><p>The sound of a bell pings at Yuta's ear, signifying that Doyoung has already opened the door. He released a sigh before he steps in, and his eyes immediately divert at the counter and right there; standing, smiling, in an apron as he punches orders at the counter, and still, Yuta couldn't help but think that Mark tops all beautiful things he has ever seen.</p><p>He wanted to run towards the younger and hug him.</p><p>"First time seeing you lovesick, and it's creepy. Stop ogling," Doyoung hissed. Yuta rolled his eyes and dragged the other to the counter.</p><p>He's only taken a few steps before the younger sets his eyes on him, and Yuta saw how it lightens up. Yuta lets out a smile.</p><p>"Hyung!" The younger exclaimed, leaning at the counter to get a better look at Yuta. He couldn't believe it like he knows he only meets Yuta at night but to see him standing in front of him, it's all too pleasing for Mark. Then his eyes swerved at the grasp of Yuta to Doyoung, and his face saddens up. "Oh."</p><p>Yuta hears the dismay at Mark's remark, and he quite panics as he clears it up, letting go of Doyoung, "Hey Mark, uhm – this is Doyoung, my slave." He said in a playful tone, a cognizance.</p><p>"Oh, fuck you," Doyoung grimaces at him. He couldn't believe Yuta had the audacity to say that. He turned to the younger, "It's nice to meet you," he said as he extended his hand at Mark.</p><p>"Oh," Mark uttered as he clumsily wiped his hand to shake with Doyoung's, "Uhm – it's nice to meet you too…hyung?" His voice pitching up at the implied clarification at the end, and Doyoung thinks how the person in front of him is so perfect for the one beside him.</p><p>He can see a little on why Yuta fell for the other. Of course, he doesn't know how it feels for the two of them, but as Doyoung watches at them who keep stealing glances at each other, while smiles slowly build up their faces, yeah, it's good that Yuta found <em>love</em>.</p><p>"Why are you here, hyung? I mean, how did you know that I work here?" Mark asked, giving Yuta those sparkling eyes. Yuta thought it sparkles more when it's night, when it's just the two of them, at their place at their <em>own </em>time.</p><p>Yuta snickers, "I have my ways," but no, really, he needs to thank Doyoung. "I – uh, wanted to see you today," he said, gently and a little softly, so it's only Mark that could hear because it is intended to <em>only </em>him. He smiles up more when he saw the blush on Mark's cheeks, and it's more amazing to feel that it is because of him.</p><p>It makes him forget the real reason they went there.</p><p>"I wanted to see you too, hyung. I'm planning on sneaking out again <em>tonight</em>," Mark giggles. At night, where all happiness comes to abound for Yuta, as long as the younger is there. They share a loving stare, and Yuta bit his lower lip in excitement that he can't wait to spend time with Mark.</p><p>Thankfully, there are no customers lined up behind them taking minutes to order, but really, Yuta is just <em>flirting </em>with the younger. But someone has to snap them out of their love bubble.</p><p>"Hate to break the flirting, but I'll have a latte and a slice of that carrot cake," Doyoung said while pointing at the cake. That snapped Mark back at his duties and gave Yuta a blissful smile while getting a plate for the cake. Yuta turned to Doyoung with a glare; the other returned it with a fake smile.</p><p>Typical bestfriends.</p><p>When Mark came back, he was with two more men; the other looked like their age while the other one looks much younger. Yuta stood up clearly, and he was taken aback when the one who looks younger exclaims, "Ah, mwoya! Since when did we have customers these good-looking?"</p><p>"God, stop it, Hyuck," Mark grunted.</p><p>"What? I'm just stating – wait a minute," then he looks at Mark, then back at Yuta, then back at his bestfriend, and something just clicks on his mind. Mark hates to admit it, but Donghyuck is smart when it comes to stupid and <em>confidential </em>things, and he entirely exists to annoy the hell out of Mark.</p><p>Yuta watches as Donghyuck gave Mark a teasing smile, "I see it now, Mark Lee."</p><p>"I swear to god, Hyuck."</p><p>But it was too late. Donghyuck already made his way to the counter and leaned all too close to Yuta, who backed a step at the sudden closeness. He looked at the boy and saw that he is looking at him – like scanning him; Yuta held his breath. He hears Mark whining at the back, and Yuta wondered if this a usual thing to happen.</p><p>Then the younger chuckles, "So you're the <em>secret affair</em>, it is nice to meet you. I'm Donghyuck, but yeah – you can also call me Hyuck just because you're Mark hyung's boyfriend."</p><p><em> Boyfriend?  </em>Yuta likes that, takes him back to last night or earlier when he teased Mark about that term.</p><p>"Hyuck! Shut up," Mark wailed as he started tugging the boy, but the other still stares at Yuta with a shitting grin plastered on his face. Then Mark turned to his side, to the other man, "Hyung! Jaehyun hyung! Do something!"</p><p>Yuta also looked at the man, and he is surprised that he is engrossed talking to his companion. Oh, he didn't miss the warm smile on Doyoung's face.</p><p>"Hey! Okay – listen to me," Yuta's attention turned back to the boy in front of him. He is fighting back a smile at the cuteness and, at the same time, chaos of their friendship. "Mark hyung likes watermelon. He hates ketchup. Oh, did you know that he giggles like a fucking schoolgirl – so whin –"</p><p>And a hand clasped around his mouth, preventing him from saying anything further, "Shut up, shut up! Oh my god – Jaehyun hyung, please!"</p><p>He saw the man sighed, clearly disappointed. He warmly smiled at Doyoung as an excuse and turned to his colleagues. And if Doyoung's heart raced because of Jaehyun's dimples, you didn't read anything. It's his secret to keep.</p><p>"Okay, stop it, you two. We have customers," Jaehyun sternly said. Of course, Donghyuck only huffed, "Fine, fine." Mark released a sigh, and Yuta emits a small laugh. It's so cute to see Mark like this, another part of his life. Yuta wanted to see more of the younger's life; feels inviting to be part of it. Or is he already part of it?</p><p>Mark bashfully looked up at him and smiled slowly, and Yuta scrunches his nose. <em>It's okay, and I like this </em>– <em>you. </em></p><p>"I'll tell you more later," Donghyuck winked at Yuta. The older finds himself biting back in humor, "I'll catch you up on that," and he winks back.</p><p>See? <em>It's great to interact with people </em>– the right people.</p><p>"Damn, look at that. You found the right man," Donghyuck teased as he gave Mark a pat in the shoulder, dramatically added.</p><p>"Oh my god, hyung!" Mark turned at him and pouts. Yuta wanted to pinch his cheeks and maybe press kisses all over it. Not that he has a lot of experience on it but having another of his 'firsts' with Mark sounds all too pleasing for Yuta.</p><p>Then, another man peeked out of the kitchen door. "Hey, what's with all this noise?"</p><p>Yuta takes into account his appearance, a chef hat seated in his head, an apron tied around him, and hands covered with flour.</p><p>"It's nothing hyung, nothing! Do you need help? Hyuck will help you!" Mark exclaimed, pushing Donghyuck towards the kitchen.</p><p>"What – what?"</p><p>"Go! Just go – Jungwoo hyung needs help!"</p><p>Donghyuck groans and glared at Mark, but the latter didn't bother to refute, not when he immediately turned around and smiled at Yuta. It is such a beautiful smile, Yuta felt like he is looking at one of the wonders of this world. And Yuta did what he wanted to do earlier – no, not the kisses, not there <em>yet  </em>– he reached out his hand and pinched Mark's cheek as he smiles at him.</p><p>"Hyung," the younger pouts, and it's like it's only the two of them in the café. Mark is just a counter apart, and Yuta wants to reach out to him. "Oh, right! What would you order, hyung?"</p><p>Yuta gets a hold of himself, right – they're ordering. He shrugs with a smile on his face, "I don't know. I don't usually drink coffee. Can you suggest one?"</p><p>Mark giggles, "I think you should try our White Crème Frappuccino. I think you'll like it."</p><p>"Then, I'll take that."</p><p>He watches Mark prepare it, and he's just amazed at how skillful the younger is. Yuta looked at Mark lovingly as Mark focuses on making the drink. This is the person Yuta promised to protect and <em>love </em>with all he is. Yuta didn't know how he managed to find and met the younger that night – maybe it's fate or coincidence, but he'll make it known that there are <em>no take-backs. </em></p><p>Not that he can let go of the younger at all.</p><p>"Here you go," Mark announces as he places the drink and a cake on the tray.</p><p>"Thank you," Yuta grins. He looked at his side and saw that Doyoung is having his closing remarks with Jaehyun, but he's sure they'll talk more later. As Yuta can see, Doyoung may or may not have taken a liking to the other man, but he'll vote for the first option.</p><p>"Come on, Yuta," Doyoung said.</p><p>He turned back to Mark and opened his mouth to say something –<em> I want to talk to you more. </em>But he holds off his tongue.</p><p>It's fascinating how Mark catches up in his actions like he knows what Yuta needed. <em>Me too, hyung.  </em></p><p>"I'll have my break in 30 minutes," Mark trails, biting in his lower lip in delight.</p><p>Yuta deemed that the younger shouldn't do that, it does something <em>acrobatic </em>in Yuta's heart, and he doesn't know how to stop it, but he doesn't want to. He looked at him with a bright face, "I'll wait for you."</p><p>He doesn't mind the wait, 'sides it's only half an hour. He just wants to talk and <em>hold </em>Mark.</p><p>They shared another batch of sweet smiles and stolen stares before another customer interrupted them. Yuta and Doyoung settled themselves on a little further away from the counter, but Yuta still got a full view of Mark.</p><p>"Whipped," Doyoung grimaces.</p><p>"I'm not gonna jab at you," Yuta sips in his coffee before he gives Doyoung a teasing smile, "So, Jaehyun, huh?"</p><p>"What? What about him?"</p><p>"Come on, Doyoung. I never knew I'd see you in the denial stage."</p><p>Doyoung flipped him a finger, "I'm not in denial."</p><p>"Yeah, just crushing on the man."</p><p>"You shut your mouth," Doyoung gritted. "You and Mark are way worst."</p><p>Again, he was reminded of what they need to do here. He looked at Mark first, who smiles at him again. It's like the younger isn't losing any of his shine. He hoped when he met his brother, and he'll never lose that smile. Then, he looked at Doyoung, seriously, "How are we gonna tell him?"</p><p>Doyoung sighed, "I don't know. It's not like we can just drop the truth here. Many things are at stake."</p><p>He's right. They don't know how Mark would react if he knows the truth. If Mark decides that he doesn't want to meet Taeyong, Yuta will respect that. But still, he'll be beside the younger, <em>comforting. </em>If Mark wants to meet his brother – which he hopes – still, he will be on Mark's side.</p><p>He'll love him with all he has. That's the commitment he keeps.</p><p>At the end of the day, they need Mark to be safe. They need him at the penthouse tonight because Yuta can never trust the enemies. Now that he knows Suho is after Mark, he needs him by his side.</p><p>"He can't go back to his apartment," Yuta said. Who knows what's waiting for the younger there? Suho's men?</p><p>"I know, then that means we have to tell Jungwoo, too."</p><p>"Jungwoo?"</p><p>"The man in the kitchen. He lives with Mark at the apartment. And well, he and Mark have always stuck together ever since Mark arrived at the orphanage."</p><p>He remembers Mark mentioning Jungwoo's name once. So this fucking mess is dragging innocent people into it. He's not having any more losses.</p><p>Yuta released a sigh before he said his suggestion, "We can invite them on a dinner."</p><p>"You do know that the penthouse is exclusively for the organization only."</p><p>"It's just a dinner," – or more since big revelations are going to be out –" and if all things break loose, at least Mark is safe there. He –," Yuta stopped and took a big breath. "Mark is part of this mess, I – I just need him to be safe. Whatever happens, I need to assure his safety," Yuta stutters, looking at Doyoung fearfully.</p><p>He's laying it all for Mark. He's hoping Doyoung would hear the desperation in his voice.</p><p>Doyoung sighed after a few seconds, "Fine. We'll invite them later. For now, you go bond with him," he pointed.</p><p>Yuta looked and saw Mark taking off his apron as he talked to Jaehyun. Then, Mark turned to him and smiled so big, Yuta swears his heart cried out. He stood up and turned to Doyoung, "I'm going to be fine. I'll try, you know, befriend Jungwoo, so this will be easy."</p><p>Yuta smiles, "Thank you. I'll be trusting your friendship skills."</p><p>"Bitch you better. Watch out for the enemies, Yuta."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>Then Yuta went to Mark, who met him just at the side of the counter, "Hey."</p><p>"Hey again, hyung," the younger giggled.</p><p>"You up for some lunch?" He piqued, and he just can't wait to hold the younger's hands again.</p><p>"Oh, but what about Doyoung hyung?"</p><p>Yuta shrugs as he clutched his hand against Mark and dragged him to the door, "He'll be fine." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jaehyun sitting at his previous seat, and Doyoung's face immediately lightened up.</p><p><em>Yeah, he'll be okay</em>.</p><p>"Hyung," the younger laughs as they were at the outside. Yuta wondered how it wasn't this good earlier, being outside. Now, he felt like he's standing at the top of the world. It is fascinating; his heart starts racing fast.</p><p>"I think we should go get some lunch first. Where do you want to eat?" Yuta gazed at the younger.</p><p>"Anywhere," Mark replied. Then he added, "You can <em>take me </em>to any length and breadth of this world, hyung."</p><p>It takes Yuta's breath away. It's like he is being confessed to, and he can't stop but flush red at the younger's words. He now understands how Mark fits him with his words. It's lovely. Yuta has always limited himself to grating words, and it keeps him in the line of his work. It helps. But he never knew that<em> beautiful </em>words could also describe him, and the feeling mounted a million times.</p><p>"Yeah? What if I want to take you in my life? In my –" he paused as he stared at Mark so genuinely. Like he is a second away from asking Mark to stay in his life forever, – <em>heart? </em></p><p>He watches how a smile creeps on Mark's face, and he felt Mark intertwined their hands tightly, finger by finger, <em>warm </em>and everything Yuta wanted. "<em>Take me,</em>" he said as if he understood how they are just standing there a few steps away from the café, how the sun strikes Yuta's face; for Yuta, it's just the two of them, in their own bubble. And how the younger passionately muttered those words speaks deep for him. God, Mark doesn't know how he got Yuta so wrapped up, yet all Yuta felt is being <em>loved.  </em></p><p>So Yuta doesn't know why he did it – maybe it's the push of the moment and the prod of his heart, but he thinks it's the best choice he had ever made.</p><p>He tugged the younger close to him, <em>much closer</em>, and connected his lips on Mark's soft ones.</p><p>And Yuta doesn't know how to describe it, but just <em>completeness</em>. He is longing for this, and god does it feel so good to feel Mark's lips against him. It's just a peck, but it still brought Yuta all rollercoaster heck of emotions.</p><p>When they pulled away, they looked at each other's eyes <em>lovingly. </em></p><p>
  <em> How the hell did I deserve a Lee Mark in my dark life? </em>
</p><p>Mark giggled and tiptoed a little to gave Yuta another peck; still, it was all to fluttering to Yuta. He felt his stomach doing somersaults. Yuta wants to kiss him again, deep and profoundly. "Come on, hyung, I'm craving sushi today," then he started tugging.</p><p>Who is Yuta to say no? He smiles as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know it's crazy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hold on nights, baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And now, I'm no longer a raven </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take me to the highway to heaven </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you, I love you, my sweet haven </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuta found his haven, <em>Mark. </em>And he's completely pleased with that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yey, yumark finally kissed! ;'))<br/>sorry for the crappy poem, your author isn't all good at words haha<br/>we're half-way through this fic, and if u're still reading this, you make me happy ♡<br/>thank u!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a> l <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything was a mess, but Yuta dreaded more when Kai opened the kitchen door, and it shows the four friends, terrified as they held each other. "Hello," he menacingly said, but his eyes landed at Mark. "You must be Minhyung."</p><p>"W-what? H-how did you know my name?" Mark stutters, but when he looked past the man, he saw Yuta sprawled on the ground. "Yuta!" he screamed, he wanted to run at him, but Jungwoo held him back. He felt tears coming up his eyes, and he looked at the man in glaring eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiii, exams are done so i'm updating hehe :'))<br/>how have u been?<br/>as the title of the chap signifies, this will be a little bit bloody and fights<br/>as for our new character (not really); kai, i love u (and i am waiting for ur solo ♡)<br/>happy reading!! ♡<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything just went into the right place. It was all too good for Yuta. He wishes he can spend his every day like this. Happy, jovial, <em>loved. </em>Goddamn, this is what he's been dreaming of.</p><p>Yuta and Mark had a sated lunch with teasing stares and heartfelt giggles as they ate, taking turns as they fed each other. Being with the younger brings out a new version of Yuta, wait no, a better version of him. And Yuta likes it because now, he's in bliss.</p><p>Mark challenged Yuta to eat sushi with a lot of wasabi in it, "Just one?"</p><p>"What do I get in return?" Yuta muses. Of course, he doesn't have a problem eating the sushi, but it doesn't hurt to tease the younger. And the younger is bold enough to puff up his lips, asking for a kiss. He didn't know Mark could be so daring.</p><p>He hurriedly ate the sushi, but he coughs when the heat of wasabi hits him. Mark panics, "Oh my god, are you okay, hyung? Shit – water, water!"</p><p>After a few more chews and huffs, he finally finds the courage to swallow the sushi and drinks the water the younger gave him. Yuta gave him a playful glare, but Mark only giggles, "I'm sorry, hyung."</p><p>"I still want my kiss, though," Yuta pouts. <em>Pouts. </em>No one has ever seen him pout, only Mark.</p><p>He likes how Mark takes things in his hand. He didn't hesitate as he leaned down and pecked Yuta's lips. Yuta smiles so brightly as Mark proceeded to burrow his face at the crook of Yuta's neck. He loves these moments with Mark, holds him off in thinking how this may change at all once Mark knows the truth. He doesn't want this to be the last.</p><p>Then, after lunch, they went for a stroll around the city; went to some shops and did window-shopping, they went to the arcade. And who would have thought that Yuta would be good at killing those bad men at the CG machine?<em> That was his life anyway.</em> He wouldn't be surprised, but Mark is.</p><p>Next, Mark tugs him at the bookstore. Yuta saw how the younger's eyes lift at the excitement of being surrounded by books, paper, and pens. It just shows how devoted Mark is when it comes to writing, tells how much he values words. Throughout, Mark shares some of his favorite books and some pigments of his own stories. Yuta couldn't wait to hear the rest.</p><p>A phone ring stops Mark from his blabbering as he received the call, "Hello?"</p><p>"Ah, finally. Hello Mark hyung," Donghyuck sarcastically said at the other line.</p><p>"What is it?" Mark rebutted, feeling annoyed.</p><p>"I hope you know that your break ended a few hours ago."</p><p>"Shit," Mark hissed, and Yuta glances at his phone and saw that it is beyond 3 o'clock. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming back!" And Mark ended the call.</p><p>They were so engrossed with each other, and they didn't notice the time. '<em>Time passes by when you're with the right person,</em>' the legend says. Yuta thinks it's true.</p><p>Yuta stretches his hand out to Mark and smiles, "Come on, let's go back before they kill me for stealing you."</p><p>Mark laughs as he took Yuta's hands and again intertwined their hands together as he gets closer to Yuta, and they started walking out of the store.</p><p>"Does it count if I want to be stolen, though?" Mark teasingly muttered as he bit his lips, looking up at Yuta with his doe eyes.</p><p>They laughed and talked as they go back. Yeah, maybe it isn't stealing – perhaps they're <em>dating</em>. Yuta blushes up at the thought. He likes it, loves it even. And it feels so real right now for him, how he could hold Mark's hand, how he could now steal kisses on those cheery lips, how he has him at his side.</p><p>When they got back to the café, there's just only a few customers. Their friends didn't even notice them ago. Yuta saw Doyoung, now behind the counter, in front of the coffee machine with Jaehyun on his side, guiding him to make a coffee. The scene screams 'domestic' for Yuta, and he hopes it stays that way.</p><p>"I think Jaehyun hyung likes Doyoung hyung," Mark whispered with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, I think he likes him too."</p><p>Donghyuck came out of the kitchen, holding trays, followed by Jungwoo. "Finally, the lover boys are here." He playfully chuckles, which made all of them looked at him and Mark. Doyoung gives him a smirk as he eyes their hands, but Yuta reciprocated it as he eyes Jaehyun's hands on his back.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jungwoo gave Mark an arched eyebrow, which reminded Mark that he hadn't introduced Yuta to Jungwoo. He turned to Yuta, "Hyung, this is Jungwoo hyung."</p><p>Next, he looked at Jungwoo, "Jungwoo hyung, this is – uhm, Yuta hyung." Mark gave Jungwoo a meaningful look, hoping he'll understand that Yuta is the mysterious man he has been talking about.</p><p>And Jungwoo always understands. He flashed Yuta a smile as he extends his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Yuta-ssi."</p><p>"It is nice to meet you too, Jungwoo-ssi," Yuta accepted.</p><p>"I hope you have been taking good care of this idiot right here," Jungwoo remarked while pointing at Mark, who whines.</p><p>"He's bearable," Yuta joked while sneaking a glance at Mark, which earned him a soft punch at his chest. Jungwoo laughed too. His eyes went to their hands, and internally, he is happy for Mark to find someone he loves. And now, as he sees Mark's smiles and giggles around Yuta, Mark finds his own story. He hopes Yuta will treat him with uttermost care because Jungwoo will not take second chances if he didn't. But seeing the two now, that chances are almost nothing. He smiles.</p><p>Then, Doyoung spoke, "Have you told Mark about the dinner? Jungwoo said he's fine as long as Mark says yes."</p><p>Mark looked at Yuta curiously, "What dinner?"</p><p>Okay, it may have slipped off Yuta's mind. "Right, uhm – would you like to have dinner <em>with me</em>, I mean, with us?"</p><p>"Wow, I feel like I am interrupting a confession," Jaehyun chuckled.</p><p>"I know, I haven't seen Yuta like that," Doyoung chortled in amusement at how abashed Yuta asking Mark.</p><p>"Oh please hyung, you have the same face when Jaehyun hyung hugg –," Donghyuck rolled on his tongue but thankfully, for his sanity, Doyoung immediately clasped a hand on his mouth to stop him from babbling. "You, little devil, speak too much."</p><p>Of course, Jaehyun catches up; after all, he is sure he has the same face as well earlier.</p><p>Yuta snickered as the scene unfolds. It made him think how this could be his life, how they settled right just a few hours of company.<em>Taeyong </em>would fit in just nicely. His mind clips again at the impending candor for the man beside him, but he has no time for that now because Mark is looking at him like he would always say 'yes' to Yuta.</p><p>The smile that paints Mark's face is beyond aesthetic, "Of course, hyung."</p><p>"Okay, that's settled, Doyoung hyung," Jungwoo exclaimed. "We'll be closing early tonight."</p><p>"Hell, yeah. Free dinner is what I deserve," Donghyuck said as he and Jungwoo went back to the kitchen. Yuta gave Doyoung a questioning gaze. He thought it'd just be Mark and Jungwoo.</p><p>Doyoung avoided his eyes and turned to Jaehyun, "We'll be going then. Still need to prepare the house and dinner."</p><p>Jaehyun smiled, dimples out, "Okay, we'll just go there. See you?"</p><p>"See you."</p><p>Yuta felt a tug at his hand; he looked at Mark, "Are you going now?"</p><p>"Yeah, need to clean the house for you," he quipped as he brushes fringes out of Mark's face, <em>delicate</em>. Mark gave a small pout while looking at Yuta cutely. Yuta felt the fast-thumping of his heart. If he didn't know better, he'd be out here smacking kisses on Mark's face. Being cute is illegal when it comes to Mark. "You'll see me again later, <em>sunshine</em>." And he sneaks a peck on Mark's lips. He doesn't fucking care if his friends look at them, not even the customers. He wanted to do it, so he did.</p><p>Mark's wide smile seems like a reward. "I'll see you later, hyung."</p><p>Then, they said goodbyes. Honestly, Yuta didn't take into account that things will escalate to this. When they were outside, Yuta uttered, "I thought it's just the two of them?"</p><p>"If you were in my place earlier, you would have thought twice. Besides, Donghyuck didn't stop pestering me until I said okay," Doyoung exhaled, shaking his head at the memory of a very chaotic Donghyuck, "And Jaehyun –"</p><p>Yuta smiles, "Hmm, okay. Is it okay for them to hear<em> it </em> as well?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe, they are Mark's friends anyway."</p><p>Yuta sighed as they sat in the car. He closes his eyes as it reminisces where he was hours ago. He chuckles, "Isn't it<em> scary </em>how we fit in so well in their lives? And them, in our ours?"</p><p>It is a foreboding question. Doyoung finds himself deep in thought for answers. He then looked back at the café, to those figures at the counter he spends time with. Yuta's right, it is scary, but above all, it is<em> accepting</em>. He wondered if this how Yuta felt these days meeting Mark.</p><p>He looked at him and smiled a bit, "Yeah, it's scary."</p><p>"They see us like we are innocent people," Yuta felt a thorn at his throat as he continued. "Do you think Mark would think otherwise about me when he finds what I do?"</p><p>Only Mark could give the answer; he knows. Doyoung, too, finds him repeating Yuta's words in his mind, just a different recipient, <em>Jaehyun</em>. Both of them were hit how they just stepped into something unreal for them.</p><p>Maybe later, Taeyong will have his later, when he meets the younger.</p><p>Yuta coughed and looked outside. "What time will they go there?" He asked, escaping from the massive spur of the moment.</p><p>"Past 5, I gave Jaehyun the address. I also asked Johnny hyung to have Taeyong there." Yuta hummed in response.</p><p>Doyoung started the car and drove back to the penthouse. Yuta's eyes graze at the flashing panorama on the window, his mind counting off the minutes before the doom, before everything can be changed. Yuta wanted to close his eyes, but before he can, he saw a very dreadful face. A face he doesn't want ever to see again. It was so fast, but Yuta caught it in his eyes, how the shadow is going in the café's direction.</p><p>Yuta palpitated as he turned to Doyoung, "Turn back the car."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Go back to the café, faster! Go!"</p><p>"Why?" Doyoung snapped, but he did what Yuta told him to.</p><p>"They are coming for <em>him</em>," Yuta's hands turned into fists as he looked out of the window to see the man.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"<em>Kai</em>."</p><p>"Shit," Doyoung curses as he stepped on the accelerator back to the café.</p><p>"Don't park at the front of the café. He still doesn't know we're here," Yuta gritted as he remained calm, but internally, he is freaking out. Out of all the people, he dreads Kai the most.</p><p>He has some history with him.</p><p>Doyoung parked in the hallway, a little far from the café. Yuta sees him, how he stands at the side of the café, looking at the inside. His blood boils at the thought of Kai hurting Mark and everyone at the café. He needs to stop him,<em> fuck fuck fuck.  </em></p><p>His mind reminisces Kai holding his forlorn friend and how he takes his last breath like he was nothing. Yuta watches it, blur in water forming in his eyes, but Yuta heard his friend's last call for him, <em>"Yu…ta. </em>"</p><p>He remembers how he screams for him, but most of all, he saw the wicked smile of <em>him</em>, the pleasure of killing and watching Yuta cry in despair. He was wounded that time, and Kai could easily kill him, at the moment he wished he did. Because when Kai slowly killed his friend in front of him, Yuta felt the flicking pain of being alive as he watches a loved one slips away from his life.</p><p>He wondered why Kai didn't kill him at that time. It was a failed mission; Choi<em> Hansol</em>, his former partner, stubborn as he is, didn't adhere to the rule; <em>No one is left behind in a mission</em>. But he left Yuta and run for Kai, and they didn't know how massacre Kai is. Yuta saw it in his own eyes.</p><p>Yuta vowed in himself that he would kill Kai one day, slowly so he'll feel the pain too.</p><p>He didn't notice, but tears formed in his eyes at the reminiscence. He brushes it off away. He had buried that memory at the deepest part of his mind, but seeing Kai, alive and waiting to take another life from Yuta, he needs to stop him.</p><p>"Hello? Jaehyun?" Doyoung muttered as he called Jaehyun on the phone. Yuta looked at him for a second and took his eyes back on Kai. He should never take away his eyes from him. He will never know how Kai works.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me. Okay, you need to listen to me – calmly, okay?"</p><p>"<em>Why? What's happening?</em>"</p><p>"How many customers are still there?"</p><p>"<em>Uhm – one, two, three, four. Four? Why? What's going on? </em>"</p><p>"Okay, Jaehyun. I need you to do something, tell your customers that you need to close, and when they go out, you loc –"</p><p>"<em>Wait a minute, wait a minute – what? Why? </em>"</p><p>"Just please, Jae," the desperation in Doyoung's voice is evident. Even Yuta, he searches for guns and knives at the care. He threw the weapon at Doyoung while he took a swift blade knife in him. He is so ready to kill Kai.</p><p>"<em>Okay, okay, fine – wait a minute </em>."</p><p>"Then the four of you – Mark, Jungwoo, Donghyuck and you, go hide at the kitchen."</p><p>"<em>What? Doyoung, what's going on </em>?"</p><p>Doyoung watches first how the customers went out of the café, and then Kai looked again at the inside. Yuta slowly gets off the car, crutching down so he will not be seen.</p><p>"Are you at the kitchen now?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah. Okay, tell me, what's going on? – Hey, Doyoung hyung, is this a prank? – Okay, that's Donghyuck, but please, tell me what's happening?</em>"</p><p>Doyoung held his breath as he watches Kai went inside the café, "Don't come out, you're gonna be okay." Then, he ended the call.</p><p>"Yuta," he called. The other nodded at him and stood up, "Call for back-up," and Yuta strides to the café.</p><p>Yuta felt blank; all he is thinking is how to kill Kai. He ran to the café and went he went inside. It is a very dire moment; Kai is just about to open the kitchen door when Yuta stepped in,<em>"Kai</em>," he gritted with all anger.</p><p>Seeing Kai again is like a living nightmare for Yuta, his mind drifting to the moments he wishes he never saw. Then he watches Kai slowly turned at him with a smirk, "Ah, long time no see, <em>Yuta~,</em>" he sing-songs his name. Yuta hated it.</p><p>"Would you look at that, standing and a little buffed, but still skinny? Unlike <em>last time</em>, how long was it?" Kai finds time to dance around, "You were <em>beaten, defeated,  </em> and <em>screaming.</em>" He wickedly smiled.</p><p>"Fuck you," Yuta snarls.</p><p>Kai evilly laughed, "Yeah, fuck me. But you know, Yuta, you're my <em>toy. </em>Ever since that night, your pain is my joy. And I watch you nowadays," Kai trailed, fingers trailing along the counter. Then he looked at Yuta mischievously, "I like your <em>lover </em>more."</p><p>And it was all fast. Kai throws a knife at Yuta, who crunches and dodges as the glass wall cracked behind him. At the sound of the glass cracking, shouts were heard from the streets and, most especially, from the kitchen. He heard Mark screaming.</p><p>"Oops, I think that was <em>Minhyung</em>, isn't it?"</p><p>Yuta grits as he threw his knife at Kai, who kicks it, but Yuta lunges at him and lands a punch at his face, making him trudge backward. Yuta wasted no time and got another knife at the counter and punched it to Kai. The bastard, skillfully, dodged it between his hands, and Yuta knocks his head against him.</p><p>They both grunted in hurt, but Yuta recovers faster. He was about to lay a punch on him when Kai pulled out a gun and fired it at him.</p><p>"Ugh," Yuta stumbled and clutched his bloodied arm. But this is nothing to him. He hurriedly stood up and strangled Kai, and it was all just returning punches and blows. Then, Kai snapped a knee right at his stomach.</p><p>Everything was a mess, but Yuta dreaded more when Kai opened the kitchen door, and it shows the four friends, terrified as they held each other. "Hello," he menacingly said, but his eyes landed at Mark. "You must be <em>Minhyung.</em>"</p><p>"W-what? H-how did you know my name?" Mark stutters, but when he looked past the man, he saw Yuta sprawled on the ground. "Yuta!" he screamed, he wanted to run at him, but Jungwoo held him back. He felt tears coming up his eyes, and he looked at the man in glaring eyes.</p><p>"Oh feisty, I like that," Kai chuckles and is about to reach for him when a voice halted him.</p><p>"No, you're not. Duck!" And a gunshot was fired, Kai dodges it on the side, but Doyoung is a master when it comes to guns. He already predicted that Kai would turn to his side, so that's where he aimed.</p><p>"Shit<em>– </em>fuck!" Kai stumbles and clutches at his arm, making him dropped his gun. Then, Jaehyun took the chance to punch Kai.</p><p>Donghyuck and Jungwoo immediately run out of the kitchen and to Doyoung, followed by Jaehyun. While Mark directly runs up to Yuta, "Hyung! Oh my god, oh my god<em>– </em>You're bleeding!"</p><p>Yuta sat up and clenched his teeth in pain, but he has unfinished business. When he saw that Kai is standing up, he looked at Mark, "Go to Doyoung."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Go to him, and go outside. Away from the café."</p><p>"W-what about you?! No! I'm not leaving you!" Mark panics as he held on to Yuta tightly.</p><p>"I'll be back, I'll be <em>fine</em>," Yuta said as he plants a kiss on Mark's forehead. Then, he pushed him towards Doyoung, "Get out. He'll <em>blow </em>this up."</p><p>Doyoung immediately understood it. "Fuck," he grunted as he clutches Mark around his arms while Mark thrashes, reaching out for Yuta. He watches them get out of the café. <em>He's safe; he's okay</em>, he reminded himself. Whatever happens, he's sure Mark is safe.</p><p>Then, he felt Kai moved. And true to his instincts, Kai fired a series of gunshots in Yuta's direction, but Yuta moves fast. He covered himself at a table.</p><p>"Come on, Yuta, let's stop playing games here," Kai trailed. Yuta closes his eyes and released a breath as he takes a look at his side. Then, Kai fired again, so Yuta stumbled to sat up. He's only got a few more minutes.</p><p>"You know I hate everything about you. I hate that our men looked up to you, you know?" He said, his voice laced with hatred as he roamed around the café. "They'd always tell me how you fucking murder our men. That's why I came to you that night. Test how good you are. But then, what I get from you were tears and cries. That's not how we kill, Yuta."</p><p>Yuta crawled up to the other table and got his swift blade knife in his hands. He knows he has to kill him, or else a lot of innocent people will perish, and again, it will fall on Yuta's shoulder; it is his guilt. He heard steps coming upon him.</p><p>He counted; three…two…<em>one. </em></p><p>"We kill like it's our lifeline," and Kai appeared above him. Yuta grunted as he jumped out and kicked Kai in his face. The founders and Yuta moved and had him in a total headlock. Kai thrashes around.</p><p>"No, I kill for <em>justice</em>," he growled as he pointed the knife at Kai's neck.</p><p>"Ah, I should have known that you'll be up and playing a knight for your lover," the audacity to emit a laugh even at the brink of death has always been Kai's forte. But Yuta's ending it today. He had hurt a lot of people, he had taken a precious being from Yuta, and he's not letting him kill more innocent people.</p><p>"It is your loss the moment you targeted him," and he shallowly dipped his knife at his neck. His hands stopped from going; further, he doesn't want to kill anymore.</p><p>"Ah! Just kill me, fucker. Or you'll regret it," Kai glares at him. Yuta doesn't know why Kai is even giving him a chance. For all he knows, he can take Yuta with him to their death. Why is he giving a chance?</p><p>And he weighed in his head for a minute, he could die, as well as Kai, but they'll be dragging a lot of people with them. Or he could kill him now and end this all, but his hands are trembling. Kai shook his head, "You'll always be<em> helpless</em>, Yuta."</p><p>His mind pictured his last moments with Hansol; it was gruesome. He heard it again in his head, his cries as he called to Yuta. It was all because of this man. Then, his mind drifted to a picture of smiling Mark. He could never see Mark again, and it all sounds <em>grievous </em>for Yuta.</p><p>He wants to live. He wants to be with Mark. He has a promise to fulfill a commitment. He was thinking of how he would lose the younger, but maybe, it's the other way around. He felt tears formed in his eyes.</p><p>His hands grip the knife tight as he looked at Kai intently, "You deserve this."</p><p>He guesses he'll be making an exemption right now. He kicks off the bomb that's on Kai's hand. He pierces the knife at Kai's neck, the same time he lets his tears fall. And he holds him as Kai's screamed and beat around.</p><p>He watches it with tears in his eyes, blood in his hands, and it all feels distorted to Yuta. Before, he would think of how this will be a pleasing kill, to watch this man die in his own hands.</p><p>Now, it's just felt inept. He values life now. As much as he has given up that Kai would have a change of heart, he deserves it. He is cruel; the world's not going to change that. But Yuta <em>hopes </em>that whatever evil is within this world, he no longer wants to eradicate them. He wants to <em>change </em>them.</p><p>He wants a world where he and Mark, and everyone he loves can live peacefully. Yuta wants to let go of his past, this life, and live the kind of life he has experienced earlier. And to think that Kai is just a piece within this mess, Yuta has <em>to kill </em>more, and he's done.  </p><p>He bit his lips as he fights to scream his frustrations away. After a few more minutes of staring at Kai's lifeless face, which he thinks will haunt him because he can also see the face of Hansol. He grunts in pain, both physically and emotionally.</p><p>He slowly stood up and staggered outside the café, he now hears the police siren and saw the back-ups from the organization, but his eyes wondered first at Mark. He looks for him first, and he saw him running up to him.</p><p>"Hyung!" Mark hugged him tight and buried his face at his chest, and Yuta reciprocated the hug. He holds him like it is his last time, and he buries his face on Mark's hair, lets a tear fall. He needs Mark to calm him down, to reassure him that everything is going to be okay. "Are you okay? Oh my god<em>– </em>you need a medic! Hyung<em>– </em>"</p><p>"I'm okay, Mark. I'm okay," Yuta said as he watches Doyoung handles the police and the back-up in scanning the café while he clutches Jaehyun's hand on his, then his eyes go to Jungwoo hugging Donghyuck in comfort. He looked back at Mark and whispered,<em>"Tell me that everything's gonna be okay." </em></p><p>"Hyung."</p><p>"Please," and he hugs Mark more tightly.</p><p>Mark pulled back and looked at Yuta intently; he cradles his face in his hands, "No, not everything is going to be okay. <em>But when you're with me, everything's gonna be okay.  </em>I'm here, hyung."</p><p>Yuta sobs and lets Mark wiped his tears. Then they went to the others.</p><p>"I'm sorry about your café. I promised we'll replace it with a new one," Yuta said to Jaehyun.</p><p>"It's okay. I can always build one. I'm just glad that everyone is okay; you are okay."</p><p>"Oh my god, I don't think I can sleep tonight," Donghyuck grumbles. "I don't want to go home."</p><p>"Right about that, I had to ask you to stay at our headquarters for a while," Doyoung said. "All of you."</p><p>"What?" Jungwoo raised, "Why? And who is that man?" He pointed at the café.</p><p>Yuta and Doyoung shared a look. No, they can't share it here.</p><p>Doyoung sighed, "We'll tell you when we are at the headquarters. For now, to ensure your safety, you have to stay with us."</p><p>"I'm all okay, to be honest. I don't want to live at my apartment at this rate," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"Fine, we'll come," Jungwoo answered while Jaehyun nodded his head in agreement. And they all get to a van, care of the organization. Doyoung already told Johnny about the commotion and had sent men to take care of the mess, and well, Kai.</p><p>"Wait, Yuta hyung needs a medic!" Mark wailed.</p><p>Yuta chuckles, "I can manage. I can be treated at the penthouse. Let's just go there now, yeah?"</p><p>"But<em>– </em>"</p><p>Yuta shut him up with a kiss on his lips; oh dear god, Yuta really thought that earlier would be his last kiss with Mark. "I'm fine, <em>baby</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry, i had to end kai like that huhu (again, this all just a story)<br/>from now on, it'll be a little bit angst but yeah, fluff will come soon promise uwu<br/>thank you for reading this ♡ i hope this story makes u happy!<br/>see u in the next update!! stan nct!! ♡<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a> l <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His eyes opened at the touch of Mark on his arm, "Is…everything all right?"</p><p>I do hope, baby, I hope.</p><p>Yuta gave him a tight smile and turned in his bestfriend's direction. "Taeyong, you want to know how he feels about you, right?" The other gave him a scrunch face; disbelief painted in his face. Then, Yuta sends a comforting smile at him, and a gentle fondle at Mark's hand. "You can ask him now."</p><p>"W…what?" The trembles in his voice and the agonizing seconds before he settled his sight at the boy beside Yuta. "Wait; what?"</p><p>Yuta kneeled down to take Mark's face at his hands, "Baby, I need you to listen to me. Remember, when I asked you about your brother? He is here, Minhyung." And he watches how shock envelopes Mark's face, then he looked at Taeyong, who is still gaping at the revelation, chest rapidly rising at the attempt to catch his breaths.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>summary in two words: lee brothers<br/>yas, the confrontation we needed ♡ happy reading!<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The drive back to the penthouse is exactly what Yuta wanted, in terms of having Mark by his side, resting in his shoulder. He finds himself smiling despite the pain in his arm. He was given first aid, thankfully in Mark's case.</p><p>Yuta has much worse injuries than this, but seeing Mark so worried for him, makes it more painful for him if the younger would have to live with that <em>immense </em>worry. Yuta's job isn't just a mere job. Being in the presence of the younger made him forget that.</p><p>He took the courage to caress Mark's face, so delicate in his hands. God, he wanted him forever. Yuta never felt this kind of feeling,<em> love</em>. Not in his life, especially when at a young age, it was not given to him who bare the titles of 'beloved.'</p><p>He found it in his friends, the organization, his training, and Chicago. He was so used to his life, void of something commending for his happiness.</p><p>Then came this mission. Yuta looked forward to it, not because he'll find out that he is entangled in the problem, but because this will be high-risk, high-profile politicians and their darkest pleasure polluting the world. He expected it that it would be gruesome, a touch-and-go mission until everyone is eradicated.</p><p>Yet, Yuta didn't expect that he will find his <em>hope</em>, <em>sunshine, friend, writer, love</em>. Mark has become more in Yuta in just a few days, but he wouldn't trade it for forever. This blooming fondness in his heart doesn't dissipate every time he sees the younger. It blossoms even more whenever he's with him.</p><p>Mark looked up to him, "Are you okay, hyung? Does it hurt?" He asked, worry laced in his voice.</p><p>"I'm okay," Yuta reassures.</p><p>Mark opens his mouth to say something but closes it with a sigh. Yuta knows he has a lot of questions; after all, seeing what happened today got everyone shaken up. They all needed an explanation of what happened.</p><p>He looked at him and held his hand, "We'll talk later, yeah? Besides, I want you to meet <em>someone.</em>"</p><p>"Hmm?" The younger tilted his head at Yuta in confusion. Yuta painted that cute look at his mind; maybe if he holds a pencil again, he'll draw him as he has pictured.</p><p>Then, Yuta's eyes softened as he looked at him, and uncertainty held in his eyes, "Just promise me, Mark-yah, that whatever you'll find out, you'll still <em>stay by my side.</em>"</p><p>And Yuta doesn't cry, or maybe at least not in front of other people. Tears are usually confined at the restraints of his room, but imagining life without Mark sounds more fearful than death.</p><p>He lets Mark brush the tear away and squeezed their hands. He whispered to him, "I promise, <em>Yuta-hyung. </em>Just promise me that you'll <em>stay beside me</em> too."</p><p>If that's the promise, Yuta would willingly hold on to it.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the arrival at the Neo headquarters, they were immediately escorted to the floor of the penthouse. Yuta let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding until the door behind him closed. At least here, Mark is safe; everyone is safe.</p><p>He has his hand clasped on Mark's one as he guides him to the penthouse. Jungwoo is still comforting Donghyuck while sending worried glances at Mark and Yuta. He sends a reassuring smile at him, hoping it will appease the worry and the upcoming tension later. And lastly, Jaehyun – say, Doyoung has already wrapped a coat around him.</p><p>Then his eyes landed at the figure who might breakdown in any minute. He wished that he would take this well.</p><p>Taeyong looked curiously at the new faces, then snorted when he saw Yuta's arm. Still, it was immediately replaced with a smirk when he saw the other wrapped around an unfamiliar face – if only Taeyong knows. "I told you not to die yet, but I guess you found your <em>nurse</em>."</p><p>Yuta inhaled a sharp breath, the truth at the tip of his tongue. He shared a knowing glance at Doyoung and Johnny.</p><p>Johnny sighed as he pulled Taeyong to sit down at the table, "Woah, Woah, what's this?"</p><p>Yuta took that a cue as he tightened his hold at Mark, then made him sit at one of the chairs, "Hyung?"</p><p>"Yeah, we better do this before Taeil and others come here," Johnny said.</p><p>"They're coming here?"</p><p>"Of course. They need to make sure that the <em>three vital pieces </em>of this mess are alive and kicking," the older deadpans.</p><p>"What?" Taeyong whipped his head in his direction.</p><p>"Who's gonna drop the truth, anyway?" Doyoung snorted, folding his arms across his chest. The visitors are looking at them perplexed, entirely lost at the banter. Then suddenly, it's like a ton of tension dropped at the table because of the silence.</p><p>Yuta grits his teeth. His heart is aching to say and not say it.</p><p>Taeyong did, "What truth?"</p><p>Yuta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, god, this is all so nerve-breaking. He hopes they will both take it well. They are important in Yuta's life. He wants them to reconcile in the best way because he knew this is hard for them both.</p><p>His eyes opened at the touch of Mark on his arm, "Is…everything all right?"</p><p>
  <em> I do hope, baby, I hope. </em>
</p><p>Yuta gave him a tight smile and turned in his bestfriend's direction. "Taeyong, you want to know how <em>he </em>feels about you, right?" The other gave him a scrunch face; disbelief painted in his face. Then, Yuta sends a comforting smile at him, and a gentle fondle at Mark's hand. "You can ask him now<em>. </em>"</p><p>"W…what?" The trembles in his voice and the agonizing seconds before he settled his sight at the boy beside Yuta. "Wait; what?"</p><p>Yuta kneeled down to take Mark's face at his hands, "Baby, I need you to listen to me. Remember, when I asked you about your brother? He is here<em>, Minhyung</em>." And he watches how shock envelopes Mark's face, then he looked at Taeyong, who is still gaping at the revelation, chest rapidly rising at the attempt to catch his breaths.</p><p>Mark also turned his head at Taeyong, and when they looked eyes, only then it sinks him to him, "Oh my god!" He exclaimed, hands trembling as tears build up in his eyes.</p><p>His lover, quick to action, hugs Mark tightly, "I know – shit, Mark, baby hey, I'm here, I'm here – shhh, I'm here."</p><p>Curses from Taeyong were heard next as he stood up and made his way to the door, but Johnny's on him at a second. It was a mess in the midst of quiet and tense surroundings, exclude Mark and Taeyong's cries. Everyone is having a hard time processing what happened.</p><p>Yuta holds Mark through it all. He promised to stay beside him. This is heart-breaking as he imagines it to be. He feels Mark clutched at his shirt as he hiccups. He looked at Johnny, who is hugging a crying Taeyong as well.</p><p>A bonding by blood cut short by injustice and sacrifice. How selfless, downhearted moment.</p><p>He turned to Doyoung and gave him a glance, a message. Doyoung sighed and asked the others to leave the room with him, to give them privacy as they talk. They need to talk.</p><p>Yuta turned to the boy in his arms, "Hey baby, Mark? Come to me, baby?"</p><p>"I'm – oh my god, okay – hick – I'm," the younger stutters against his cries.</p><p>"I know, I'm here," he comforts. Maybe it's best if they could get some fresh air first, "Do you want to go out? Get some air first? Anything to make you feel better?"</p><p>A response came with a shook of his head, "No, just – hick – give me uhm – shit – a second." Yuta rubs a comforting hand at the younger, and then he caught Taeyong's longing glance at Mark amidst the glossy tears threatening to fall again. He knows Taeyong wants to run at him, hold his<em> dongsaeng </em>like what older brother does.</p><p>Then, he felt Mark pulled away but still not looking at Taeyong, just Yuta. "I – I want to talk to…him, but please hold my hand. I don't think I can –," the younger starts to stumble in his words. But for Yuta, it just shows how brave Mark is, wanting to confront his <em>past </em>and not running away from it, not like Yuta.</p><p>And if Mark wants him to hold him, he'll be beside him, even <em>forever</em>. So he cuts him off, "You can. You can do it, and I'll be right here, yeah? We promised, right?" Hoping to cheer up the younger.</p><p>Mark nods as he clutches Yuta's hand against him. He checked Taeyong, and he's looking at Mark now, ready to step forward. Yuta nods, and he observes how slowly Taeyong approached them. It seems like every step dreads even more. His heart aches at the wells of tears at his bestfriend's eyes.</p><p>Taeyong never failed to talk about this moment, about what will happen if he met his brother. Most of his ending clauses finished with harsh hope and imprisoned guilt. He's scared, but Yuta also knew how brave Taeyong too.</p><p>Yuta thinks it really runs in the <em>blood </em>because it surprised him when Mark suddenly hugged Taeyong. The other was beyond shocked that made him stumble on the floor with his <em>brother </em>in his arms. His hands trembled but immediately wrapped them around Mark, the same time his tears overflow and his cries filled the place.</p><p>"Oh, my – Minhyung! Shit – you're here, Minhyung, Minhyung, Minhyung."</p><p>It was a soft stammer, but Taeyong hears it, and he swears it broke all his defense, the prison in his heart, "Hy...ung.<em>Taetae hyung.</em>"</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Minhyung! Taetae hyung is so sorry, Minhyung, for leaving you. Forgive me, forgive me –"</p><p>"Hyung!" Mark called back, pulling away but keeping his hold at Taeyong's face, "I'm so happy I saw you again, that you're safe! I'm good too, so – hick – let's put it all it aside, I'm just so happy that – *sniffles* – you're here, with me again," Mark finishes with a smile on his face while brushing his tears away.</p><p>As if Taeyong's tears aren't enough, another flood came rushing out as he hugs Mark again. This time, Mark holds him like a<em> real </em>brother. That's because he is.</p><p>It was all so <em>raw, </em>how they reunited as Yuta watches them. He doesn't know the feeling, but when Mark glances a smile at him while hugging Taeyong, somehow Yuta felt it too. The <em>joy </em>of reuniting, <em>brothers </em>– in his case, it's nothing but a night terror. It haunts, both in his dreams and reality.</p><p>But that was the least of his problems now.</p><p>Seeing Mark so happy swells Yuta's heart. He realized how much he has fallen in love with him, and he's ready to dive in more. He's just so out-of-this-world, an angel. <em>God, do I deserve him at all? I do no  </em>–</p><p>"He's really something," Johnny whispered.</p><p>Snaps Yuta out of it, "What?"</p><p>"Mark," he looked at the younger one, who is now giggling at Taeyong. He chuckled, "I'm getting the gist of how deep his love is, you know. It pulled Taeyong through," he trailed and what he said next left Yuta breathless. Johnny looked at him genuinely, a friend's smile, "How he <em>brought you out</em>, how he <em>made you see that evil isn't the only thing in the world. </em>And I hope you know how much you deserve <em>love</em>."</p><p>"I – I don't deserve that deep love, you know. I don't –"</p><p>"You do. Mark gives you that, and I know it's what keeps you going. You two deserve each other."</p><p>Yuta let out a smile. <em>Everyone deserves love</em>, but to have Mark's love is something Yuta can only afford. Mark's love is enough. Johnny's right.</p><p>And when he looked back at Mark, the younger is already at his side and clasping once again their hands as he smiled at him. Yuta smiled back, but when he took a glance at Taeyong – you know, the little tension he feels showing his relationship with the brother – then Taeyong smirks, and Yuta couldn't help but snorts.</p><p>He turned to Mark, and his lips tug upward, "How are you feeling, <em>sunshine? </em>"</p><p>"I'm – fine, good, even better," then he looked at Taeyong. "We'll have our brother-to-brother talk later."</p><p>Yuta is happy for them. This is what he wished for Taeyong. He hopes he never feels guilty about him anymore, and he hopes they'll talk it out later.</p><p>He was about to reply when the door burst and all he can hear is Doyoung's exaggerated exclaim, "Thank god, everything went fine!"</p><p>"Yeah, as if I didn't hear you guys whispering at the other side of the door," Johnny rolled his eyes.</p><p>Jungwoo immediately went to Mark's side, "Are you okay?" And Mark reassures him with a nod and a smile.</p><p>Then, Donghyuck raised the most important question at all; for Yuta, it's the more nerve-wracking. His hands are tightening the hold on Mark's hand. "I'm sorry, but I'm kinda lost, but what do you guys do? I mean, the attack at the café and now Mark hyung's real brother, like, what the fuck is happening?" The youngest blurted out with disbelief.</p><p>All of the visitors looked at them curiously, and Yuta felt his heart raced in anxiety and uncertainty. He looked beside him, and he saw Mark's doe eyes written with a lot of questions.</p><p>He sighed and was about to answer when the door opened and revealed their head supervisor. "We are a secret worldwide organization built to eradicate corrupt politicians and evil people in this world," he calmly said, looking at the crowd. Next, he each looked at Yuta, Taeyong, Doyoung, then back at the visitors, "They are our assassins."</p><p>"Assassins? Is this a joke?" Jungwoo raised, scrunching at Taeil.</p><p>"Hate to break it to you, sweetie, but if the attack earlier wasn't a clear indication, then there's more to come." Jungwoo was taken aback by the call-name but gape at what Taeil said.</p><p>"So, this is like – what the fuck, no joke?" Jaehyun chortled in amusement, not believing still. He looked at Doyoung; only then it descends to him the situation is fucking real.</p><p>"Jae," Doyoung looked at him softly, watches how the realization dawn at the younger.</p><p>"I'm sorry about your café. We'll replace it," Taeil uttered.</p><p>Yuta immediately looked at Mark when it was dropped. He expected him to be scared of Yuta, to see him differently, yet what he got is Mark holding on to him more, not letting go but also not looking back at him. He sighed as the fear creeps into him, and it's a different fear. Something that could really kill Yuta, internally.</p><p>"You're not safe anymore, at least not now. You'll stay here at the headquarters until we finish the mission," Johnny declared clearly.</p><p>Taeil then turned to Mark and smiled, "It is nice meeting you, Lee Minhyung. I hope we'll find the time to talk later about all this <em>mess</em>, but for now, be with your brother and, well, your <em>lover</em>." Mark blushed but returned his smile before scooting more to Yuta's space. And Yuta never knew he could despise Taeil, just a little.</p><p>"Wait the fuck up, so what – I was like gossiping and teasing fucking assassins earlier?" Donghyuck exclaimed, looking back and forth on Yuta and Doyoung.</p><p>"Yes, you are Lee Donghyuck."</p><p>He turned to Taeil, "Oh my god, how the fuck did you know my name?!"</p><p>"As I said, we are an organization that knows everything. Yuta, Doyoung, Taeyong, Johnny, I need you in the meeting later. We've got updates and a plan," the four groans, but Taeil didn't heed them. Instead, he turned to Jungwoo and gave him a smile, "And yeah, Mr. Kim Jungwoo, will you please come with me? I need help on baking before I burn down this building."</p><p>The other grimaces, "How the fuck would you burn this building down?"</p><p>Taeil was only a step away out of the door when he looked back and smirks, "Because I'm planning to use alcohol in my recipe," and he closes the door.</p><p>"Oh, fuck me," Jungwoo sighed and hurriedly went out.</p><p>"Alcohol? I'm fucking in," Donghyuck called as he followed Jungwoo out.</p><p>"I need a drink. Do you guys have a bar here?" Jaehyun exhaled, brushing a hand on his hair. Yuta would have snickered how it made Doyoung blushed, but he has his own matters to mind.</p><p>Doyoung nodded and grabbed Jaehyun's hand, "Yeah, yeah, we have. Come on."</p><p>Johnny snickers. Then, Yuta's eyes landed on Taeyong, who looks at Mark. It brought warmness to Yuta the way his friend smiled at the younger. When he looked at Mark, he is also smiling back at Taeyong. Maybe it's time for them to talk.</p><p>"Hey," he whispered, and Mark looked at him, a smile on his face. "I think you need to talk to your brother. If you need me, I'll just be outside, okay? And we'll talk later?"</p><p>"Okay, hyung," Mark softly replied, squeezing their intertwined hands. Yuta placed a gentle kiss at the younger's forehead, making Mark blushed and buried his head at Yuta's chest.</p><p>Then, they pulled away. He sends him a loving smile while he looked at Taeyong genuinely.<em>They'll be fine</em>, Yuta knows. And they close the door.</p><p>"They rather took it well," Johnny said.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Our work, assassins, and shits."</p><p>Yuta scoffs, "Or maybe they're just escaping the reality of what they heard."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe. After all, our job isn't that easy."</p><p>It took Yuta a minute before he replied, an uncertainty taped in his heart. "Do you think Mark would look at me differently? I mean, he met me like in normal circumstances, not an assassin, not a killer in the dark."</p><p>"I think that's much better," Johnny uttered as they started walking to the bar, just in case they needed a drink, which they might.</p><p>Yuta distressed, "No, you don't understand. He said I am innocent – well, I'm not. I kill people."</p><p>"Bad people, and for a reason. I like to think that you are innocent, Yuta. That all of us here are innocent."</p><p>"It's hard to accept. Maybe even harder for Mark, and I can't lose him."</p><p>"You won't. I know that you think that you're not innocent. You're inclined to it because it's your job. But that doesn't define you, Yuta. Mark will understand that."</p><p>"And if he doesn't?"</p><p>"Then, he already <em>has seen </em>it. He's got a deep love, right? He changed you."</p><p>It got Yuta in pieces of doubts in his mind. He'll talk it with Mark later; he needs to. This thorn of having Mark see him different shatters him. He hopes that Johnny is right.</p><p>Then, Johnny's phone pings. His face is snorting as he reads the message. When he placed it back, Yuta asked. "What's that?"</p><p>"Mission. We'll infiltrate Suho's territory before they get us."</p><p>"Wait – I thought we are safe here?"</p><p>"We are, but we are not having more casualties. Silent annihilations seem the best way for Taeil." In all honesty, Yuta prefers it also.</p><p>"And Elf?"</p><p>Johnny stood still before he looked seriously at Yuta, "They'll be there. They're ambushing Suho's gang to get the briefcase. So we better get rid of them before they land a hand on you three."</p><p>"Fuck," <em>fuck indeed. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jae," Doyoung slurred as he hesitantly slides a glass of whiskey on Jaehyun's way, but the other reached out for it. Doyoung sighed. He shouldn't have pulled Jaehyun into this mess.</p><p>They were at the bar of the headquarters. Doyoung walked them there, seeing that Jaehyun seeks a drink. He opened his mouth again, "Jaehyun, I am so sorry I dragged you into this."</p><p>Jaehyun gulps before he looked at Doyoung intently, "So, you really are an assassin?"</p><p>And Doyoung wanted to say something, but all he can manage is a meek nod.</p><p>"Since when?"</p><p>"Since when I'm a child. My father was once a supervisor before he passed away."</p><p>"Oh, I am sorry, Doyoung."</p><p>"No, no – it's okay. It's been years after all," he smiled as he also took a sip of the alcohol. It burns fucking good.</p><p>Silence. He eyes as Jaehyun swirls the drink around the glass. He shuts off all the dirty thoughts coming in; this is not the right time. Yet, he couldn't stop the blush, yeah, just the blush.</p><p>"Like, you've been on deadly missions like this ever since?"</p><p>Doyoung sadly snickers, "Yeah, that's the job."</p><p>The younger turned to him and grimaces, "And if you die? What?"</p><p>Doyoung didn't understand the outburst. He had lived this life as long as he can remember. It's okay to say that he has long lived with the fear of death and the knock of the death grim reaper, as folks say. But he can't just say that to Jaehyun, can he?</p><p>When the younger is looking at him like that, like it's absurd to just accept death, like he isn't <em>meant </em>to die, he couldn't say it. So he settled with a whisper while trying not to look at the younger's eyes, "Then, I guess…I die?"</p><p>Doyoung is not like this at all. It comes more like a<em> temporization</em>. Of course, he knew death. They've adapted to this, but seeing Jaehyun stirred Doyoung. He knows in himself that he doesn't like the look of disbelief slowly painting in the younger's eyes.</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Jaehyun…"</p><p>"Then, what do you think about the people you'll leave? What? You'll also guess that it's okay for them?"</p><p>Jaehyun's words pierce right through Doyoung. It does cross his mind, but this is the life he signed up for. He felt tears watering in his eyes, he turned around to escape Jaehyun's look and a way to calm himself. Here's the thing about Doyoung; everyone sees him <em>composed</em>. Yuta told him about how he never quivers, especially when it comes to missions. That's why he's the one most likely communicating to the higher-ups.</p><p>This time, it's different. His heart clenches at the thought of losing everything, everyone, old or new acquaintances; Jaehyun.</p><p>
  <em> No, it's not okay. </em>
</p><p>"Doyoung," Jaehyun called. Doyoung blinked away the tears as he poured another glass of the alcohol and turned around to break a painful smile towards Jaehyun.</p><p>"Want another one?"</p><p>But Jaehyun's gaze at him never convulsed from him. What Doyoung made quiver more is when the younger reached out for his hand and held it; tightly, like he isn't ever letting go.</p><p>Doyoung abruptly turned to him with shocked eyes and a rapid-beating heart, and he swears he pushed the tears back. But when he looked at his eyes, it swells up again.</p><p>"I know I just met you today, Doyoung, but I want to see you again, and tomorrow, and the next tomorrow, the next week, months, years. I'm one of the people who don't want you gone."</p><p>Doyoung let the tears paint his cheeks, but he sadly smiles, "I don't have the control in that."</p><p>"Then, I will," Jaehyun declared.</p><p>The older looked at him perplexed as he shook his head, "No, Jaehyun. You don't – We live different lives, and after this –"</p><p>He was cut off when all of a sudden, Jaehyun is right in front of him already and holding his hands. The look on Jaehyun's face isn't what Doyoung thought he'll deserve or ever see. Heck, it's been just hours with Jaehyun's company, but it felt like the younger is penetrating his core.</p><p>Above all that, what made Doyoung broke down was from Jaehyun's whispers and longing eyes.</p><p>"The café? My dreams? I can replace that, but you? If I lose you, how am I supposed to find another<em> you</em>?"</p><p>And Doyoung sobs as he hugs Jaehyun, his head buried at his chest. This is his first time breaking down not in the comfort of his friends, but at a new acquaintance that seems much more for Doyoung. Then, he wondered if this is what Yuta felt like, meeting Mark? Of knowing love?</p><p>This is crazy, being in the presence of someone who tugs your heart in unknown ways. He holds Jaehyun tight like how the other holds him.</p><p>He never imagined this, and somehow it scares him. This job, the uncertainty, it terrified him. He poured it out in his cries, just sniffs and clenched fists clutched at Jaehyun's shirt. Maybe he can turn it into words later on, and Jaehyun can help him get through it.</p><p>Then, they pulled away, and Doyoung sees an angel in the form of the younger. He cups his face in his hands, "I promised with all my heart, I'll keep you safe, Jaehyun-ah. I'll keep you <em>safe</em>"<em>– for the hereafter, ours. </em></p><p>"We'll keep each other safe."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how was the chap?? haha<br/>as always, thank u for sticking around ♡ we're nearing the end, just a few more chaps!! i hope this story makes u happy! :'))<br/>stan nct and stream <a href="https://youtu.be/A5H8zBb3iao">90's love</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a> l <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Oscillation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Mhm, can I be honest?" Mark sat up clearly and turned to Yuta. It took a minute before Yuta took the courage to look at Mark. This is it – he will be telling him how he isn't safe with Yuta anymore.</p><p>But when he sets his eyes at Mark's, all he sees is the same fear of losing a beloved. His concerned eyes strike Yuta's scared ones, and he realized, not once did Mark let go of their hands.</p><p>"Now that I know your job, I am scared for you, hyung. Not because you're an assassin, but because I could lose you over a bullet, or a knife or something," Mark rambles, tears starting to well up in his eyes as he scanned Yuta's face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>updating before exam week again huhu<br/>here's chap 10!! ♡ more moments with our characters.<br/>happy reading :'))<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night was dark, as Yuta remembers. The wind runs cold deep in his skin, city lights sparkling in the glee of terror, and the fear in his heart creeping like he is ready to be suffocated. The silence took him to this mission's real <em>bait</em>, finishing Suho's affiliation and the Elf.</p><p>Which means he has to face one of his fears. Siwon probably knows the passcode. Yuta had the gist when he tried to send men just to '<em>retrieve</em>' him like he's been part of them all along. Over Yuta's dead body. He'll never lay a hand on him, especially not on Mark.</p><p>And Suho? He must be brandishing a knife in anger of Kai's profitless. For all Yuta know, Suho held Kai as one of his right-hand, and clearly, he deserves that position. Yuta wondered why did Kai give him a choice of 'life' earlier. Why would Kai want to die in the hands of Yuta? He is there to abduct the <em>key. </em></p><p>The passcode, them; Taeyong, Mark, and him. He had cursed his parents, but for them to put him in their malfeasances made it all ruthless. What? Was it their sign that they care for Yuta? To brand him on money that isn't his and grown from evil?</p><p>Yuta fights evil.</p><p>He hates it that the three of them are in the fucking middle of this mess. Couldn't they just save the passcode as the Choi's? It serves right because they're the owners – criminals<em>– </em>after all.</p><p>He grits his teeth as he thought about it. He looked down at the city, quiet, and soon, the problem will be solved in repose. Yuta <em>hopes</em>. He wanted this to be done already, go back to Chicago or everywhere, just away from here, probably with Mark. He shook his head.</p><p>Even though fate destined them to meet, there's no guarantee of what their future hold. If Yuta would think about it, he would be where the younger would be. If Mark wanted him to leave this job, he would; in part, he wanted to. But what if Mark felt like he isn't safe with Yuta? What if the younger would leave him?</p><p>A thorn stuck at his throat, and he felt <em>void </em>all of a sudden.</p><p>It's no doubt that Yuta is fond of the younger; heck, he may see it like his restrictive word<em>– love</em>. The moment he took a step to kiss Mark finally is within Yuta's best moments in life, and it's finite, but it tops it all. All of his life, he is looking for something like that, a warmth not found on just his friends, but <em>with special someone. </em></p><p>The thought of losing Mark in his life became Yuta's scariest fear. He wanted him to be a constant presence in his life, spending his every day with him, teaching how to write, to express himself in words he confined in his life.</p><p>It all sounds wonderful to Yuta.</p><p>He laid at the cement of the rooftop of their penthouse. After his talk to Johnny, he felt like he needed air and to feel like he is still <em>alive – </em>in control of himself. Some good things happened today; being with Mark and him reuniting with Taeyong. But somehow, Yuta couldn't shake the blood that flowed in his hands today.</p><p>He has been taught; killing is wrong, but without it, evilness will continue to aspire. So, when killing is used in this typical job, <em>assassins –</em> Yuta taught himself that it's for the good of the world. It's their organization's job. The world pays them for their service. <em>Give and take</em>, but the anguish Yuta is feeling right now, he wondered what could appease it.</p><p>He closed his eyes and let himself feel the night, but the silence is interrupted by the sound of the rooftop door opening. He looked around and saw Mark smiling at him as he went towards Yuta.</p><p>The older couldn't stop the smile that is formed on his lips right away. He sat up and opened his arms for Mark. The younger giggles but immediately settled beside Yuta, arms wrapped around Yuta's neck.</p><p>And immediately, Yuta sighed, <em>happily</em>. Earlier thoughts flew away like a fast wind, and he's surrounded with the younger's love and bubble <em>  –  </em>he loves this, he wants this, can time fucking stop?</p><p>Yuta buries his face at the crook of Mark's neck, a way of hiding as if he's pacifying.<em> Comfort zone </em>does change for people. Yuta remembers how he views Mark like a puzzle, and it's fascinating. Yuta felt like he's smiling every time he pieces the younger together in his life, and seeing Mark reciprocating that smile warms Yuta's heart.</p><p>They pulled away, but they still had those blissful smiles on their faces, their hands around each other. Yuta was amused when Mark pecks his lips again as he blushed under the moonlight. Oh, the moon has been outshined by Mark for Yuta's preferences. Even amidst the dark sky, shining moon, and countless stars, Mark still shines the best for Yuta.</p><p>So, Yuta savors the moment. He leaned and captured Mark's lips in a more fervent kiss<em>– and dear god, it tasted heaven for Yuta.</em> Mark returns the passion in the kiss, cupped Yuta's face in his hands. It felt like they're in their own space, just the two of them, kissing each other in the bottom of their hearts because they <em>yearn </em>for this.</p><p>"I think you're getting addicted to my lips," Yuta chuckles as Mark continues to land pecks on his lips.</p><p>Mark pulled back and looked at Yuta cutely, "Is that a bad thing?"</p><p>Yuta smiles, "No, not at all. You can do it anytime." Yuta will gladly accept the kisses. Then, a wind brushes past them. It made Yuta shiver; the moment felt <em>serene</em>. These days, he often finds himself in tranquility whenever he's with the younger.</p><p>Mark trembles at the cold. Yuta realized that Mark is still wearing his café clothes. He abruptly shrugged off his flannel and placed it around the younger. Mark smiles and chuckles, "What? You're my<em> boyfriend </em>now?"</p><p>"Would you like me to? I mean, I'm not opposed or anything," he snickers, a light mood around them.</p><p>The younger laughed, which made Yuta follow. He looked ahead, eyes raking over the city. Then, Mark laid his head on Yuta's shoulder as he reached to intertwined their hands. "Mhm, I'm okay with that."</p><p>They chuckled, but Yuta's heart is bursting. This warm feeling inside him is like the neurons in his body are on fireworks; a comfortable space filled his entire body. He only experiences this when he's with the younger.</p><p>He placed a kiss on Mark's crown as they snuggled closer to each other. However, Yuta's mind raced back to the revelation today. He asked, "How did the talk go? With Taeyong?"</p><p>"It<em> … </em> ended well. We caught up with each other and such. It's just <em>–  </em> I can't believe I just saw and talked to my brother again. I mean, all my life, I assumed I'd never see him again. It's<em>– </em>" Mark struggles and finishes with a sigh. It's a natural reaction.</p><p>Yuta plays at their hands, "Yeah?"</p><p>Mark closed and opened his eyes and settled it in the city. He's catching up his thoughts, "It's both agonizing and astonishing. He said sorry a lot of times, but I said I want to look past it, I understand the reason."</p><p>"Tae always thought of you. Every single day of his life, you're his<em> little brother</em>."</p><p>"Do you also have a brother or sister that you left, that's why you have this job?" Mark asked, and Yuta was left overthinking. <em>Brother? </em>He does not have one at all. The one time he had, the brother left him, and if ever they have a reunion, Yuta guesses it will be bloody; not heart-warming, it's <em>death-dealing</em>.</p><p>Then came to this job. He felt the same fear. "No, I don't have any."</p><p>"Mhm, can I be honest?" Mark sat up clearly and turned to Yuta. It took a minute before Yuta took the courage to look at Mark. This is it <em> –  </em>he will be telling him how he isn't safe with Yuta anymore.</p><p>But when he sets his eyes at Mark's, all he sees is the same fear of <em>losing a beloved</em>. His concerned eyes strike Yuta's scared ones, and he realized, not once did Mark let go of their hands.</p><p>"Now that I know your job, I am scared for you, hyung. Not because you're an assassin, but because I could lose you over a bullet, or a knife or something," Mark rambles, tears starting to well up in his eyes as he scanned Yuta's face.</p><p>Yuta fights back his own tears, "God, Mark<em>– </em>I am so sor<em>– </em>"</p><p>"No, hyung. I'm not asking you to leave this job. I'm just asking you to promise me that at the end of these missions, you're still alive. Because I'll be <em>waiting </em>for you, there is someone who wants to be with you after your job," Mark's voice trembled as the tears fell down.</p><p>God, he is aching seeing the younger hurting, seeing him cry.</p><p>He cups Mark's face to kiss away the tears as his own paints his cheeks, "I promise, baby. I promise<em>–  </em> God, I'm so scared you'll say that you don't want to be with me anymore because I'm<em>– </em>this life isn't safe at all, Mark-yah."</p><p>The younger shook his head, a response that lift Yuta up. "<em>You're my safest place ever.</em>"</p><p>And Yuta deemed he couldn't get a better response anymore but kiss the hell out of Mark. To make him feel that he loves him so much. He situates his lips against the other, kissing him like it's the last time, relishing the fact that contrary to what he thinks, he is Mark's safest place. And Yuta will make sure he will be.</p><p>So they <em>kiss, and kiss, and kiss</em>. Closed eyes, the cold wind is nothing against the warming and toasty adulation surrounding them, moon witnessing, and under the same night sky, they proclaimed they are each other.</p><p>Pulling back, Yuta whispered with all <em>sincerity and adoration</em>, "I like you, Mark-yah. I l<em>–," –l ove you. </em></p><p>"I know, hyung. Me too," Mark returned and <em>understood. </em> Maybe, for now, they don't need to say it verbally as long that it burns in their heart.</p><p>They lay at the cement for god knows how long. Mark snuggled against Yuta's chest as the older enveloped, the younger. It was so overwhelming for Yuta. He didn't know love can be experienced to this extent. They talk<em> – </em>  ahem, and kiss again <em>–  </em>and looked at the night sky.</p><p>But when Mark asked a particular question, Yuta finds himself again stilling and looking for a way to respond.</p><p>"Hyung, who was the man earlier at the café?"</p><p>Mark waits. He estimated that maybe he had hit a hard wound of Yuta. He squeezed their hands. <em>I'm here to listen, hyung</em>.</p><p>Yuta internally gathered the strength to let it out, "His name is Kai. He's a criminal, a killer. He uhm<em>– </em>earlier, he was about to kidnap you." And the unpleasant image of his description goes out in his mind.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yeah. We<em>– </em>you, Taeyong, and me; we are part of this whole…mess."</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>Yuta frowned, "It has something to do with our parents."</p><p>"So uh, these enemies. Are they out there to <em>kill </em>us?"</p><p>Yuta's gaze at the sky darkens in retort, "Probably." Then, his hold to the younger tightens, pulling Mark closer to him, protectively, "But I'm not letting them lay a hand on you, and to all the people I held dear."</p><p>Mark looked at him seriously, "Will you teach me how to use a knife?"</p><p>"What? No, why would you eve<em>– </em>"</p><p>"Or a gun?"</p><p>"Mark-yah<em>– </em>"</p><p>"I'm not letting them lay a hand on you too!" Mark scrunches. Yuta's heart swells at the concern, at the protection. He will definitely hold on to that.</p><p>Yuta chuckled and placed a peck again on Mark's lips, "You don't have to. I<em> promised my baby</em> that I would come home unscratched."</p><p>Mark whines as he buries his head on Yuta's warmth, "You better be, hyung."</p><p>"And you still like to cut off people while talking," he laughs, his laughter vibrating at his chest, hoping the younger how bliss he is at the moment.</p><p>Mark laughs too, "I'll write that in our story."</p><p>"Our story?" Yuta perks with a gleeful smile.</p><p>"Yeah. Or maybe our song?"</p><p>"I'll play the guitar, baby. Don't worry."</p><p>"Wah, hyung! You play too?"</p><p>"Mhm, once in a while."</p><p>Mark groans, "God, can I fall in love with you more?"</p><p>Yuta laughs, <em>the same baby. </em>He sealed with a heartfelt kiss, basking at the younger's love. Life is a better place, and the world, Yuta's world, is a witness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They didn't escape the smirks that they got when they entered the meeting. After having dinner, they all headed to the meeting room. In Mark's case, he needs to be there. He has a right to know what the fuck is this mess, and Yuta thought that it would be just them, minus Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and Donghyuck. They have caused enough trouble for them. He even expected that they would resent them for putting them in harm.</p><p>So, Yuta was taken aback when he saw on Doyoung's side is Jaehyun. He catches Doyoung's eyes, but the latter looked away with a blush as Jaehyun talked to Johnny, a hand hidden under the table. Yuta bet that they're holding hands.</p><p>Yuta and Mark sat down beside them and adjacent to Taeyong and Johnny. Mark flashed a smile at Taeyong and proceeded to talk with Jaehyun. Yuta also looked at Taeyong, and the other mouthed a silent '<em>thank you</em>,' gratitude for finding his brother and bringing him back.</p><p>In the back of Yuta's mind, he would like to think that it's the other way around. It is Mark that found him and even revive him to hope again. He responded with a smile back at Taeyong.</p><p>The room has a comfortable silence, yet it was shattered when the higher-ups started opening the door. Kun and Ten entered, discussing something in Chinese, and Taeil finally coming but with a distressed face. And Yuta thinks the supervisor found his <em>match. </em></p><p>"Yah! Why can't we order chicken here? Hyuck wants it," Jungwoo wailed, catching up on Taeil and basically ignoring that there are already at the meeting room and people are staring at him.</p><p>Taeil sighed and turned to him, "We can't<em>– </em>oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you that? Besides, stop disrespecting me! I am older than you!"</p><p>Jungwoo scoffs and rolled his eyes, "That's not my problem! All I am saying is that start eating real food for dinner and stop bulldozing your stomach with alcohol. Geez, look how tiny you are even."</p><p>"That's not your problem too. Why are you even here? We're having a meeting!" Taeil groans as he slumped in his seat. He looked like he has been dealing with the petty argument, and well, Jungwoo, for hours. It's taking a toll on him.</p><p>Yuta let out a silent chuckle, having fun seeing Taeil like that. He shared a happy glance at the others while Jungwoo's friends shook their hands at the latter's stubbornness. What can they say? That's Kim Jungwoo, anyway.</p><p>Jungwoo scanned the room, and when he saw some familiar faces, he sat down on one of the chairs too. "Then, I'm staying. If Jaehyun and Mark are here, then I deserve to be here too."</p><p>The supervisor shook his head in retaliation, "You can't, please." Then he turned to Jaehyun, "I am asking you to leave. This mission has cause you a lot of awful things, and the least we can do is to get you out of this mess safely and unharmed."</p><p>"No," Jaehyun declared full-voice. His eyes set at Taeil's directly. Everybody looked at him perplexed, shock at his response. Doyoung gaped in disbelief at the man beside him.</p><p>"We have dragged you enough of this chaos."</p><p>"Then, let us be part of this mess <em> –  </em>well, at least me," Jaehyun continued, his hand on Doyoung tightening.</p><p>"Jae…"</p><p>The younger ignored Doyoung's call; instead, he refrains from looking away from Taeil's gaze. "And if you think you dragged us into this, then we deserve to know this mess."</p><p>Then it is Jungwoo who carried on, no hint of playfulness anymore. "We can help in this mission. Like okay<em>– </em>you guys can do the assassinating part, and we'll stay here, on the line. Anything, keep you updated and such."</p><p>"We have men for that," Taeil argued.</p><p><em> Tension </em>is eminent in the room after the exchange of words. Taeil was looking at them seriously, making them realized the weight of a job like this. But Jaehyun and Jungwoo looked at him back, and Yuta can see the strength, the will to <em>protect </em>someone. In Yuta's mind, Taeil is the right one. These innocent human beings aren't supposed to be tainted with <em>darkness</em>.</p><p>But what captured Yuta's heart is when it is Mark that spoke up, caressing their intertwined hands. Mark looked up at Taeil and spoke in a voice that held so much for Yuta.</p><p>"Please, let us. We don't want <em>to lose anyone </em> "<em>– someone. </em>He said with all sincerity, a responsibility weighed on the words. "We all have <em>someone </em>to <em>protect too</em>."</p><p>Yuta turned to him instantly, but when Mark scooted closer to him without taking off his eyes on the supervisor, it hushed all his waving thoughts.</p><p>It almost took an eternity for Yuta to hear Taeil's heavy sigh along with an understanding nod. Yuta didn't know what pushed him, but he turned to the older and flashed him a little smile, and maybe it did mean to be gratitude; for understanding where Mark and the others are coming from.</p><p>Taeil gave him back a snicker, "Fine, you can help, but you are not getting out of this headquarters. Let the professionals handle it." He was given a relieved sigh coming from Jaehyun and a bright smile for Jungwoo.</p><p>Then, it's time for the real deal. It was Ten that broke the temporary joyous moment, "Let's proceed to the plan. It looks like the Elf Organization is also gunning for Suho's gang. They are going all-out just to retrieve that flash drive."</p><p>"Flash drive?" Mark whispered, looking for clarification about this mess.</p><p>Yuta quietly replied, "It contains a hacking software that can steal money from the worldwide banks."</p><p>"Woah, that's…"</p><p>"Evil genius, huh? You're part of the passcode," Yuta whispered, and they couldn't help but grimaces at the fact.</p><p>Kun is the next one to talk, "Yuta, Taeyong, Doyoung and I would be the first ones to infiltrate. Back-ups will follow once we secure the hold of the place. We would be probably encountering Elf first, so I hope you're all <em>ready </em>for it."</p><p>Yuta knows it was addressed to all of them, but the look Kun gave him also says that most of it are directed for him. Of course, he was once connected to the leader, and not to mention, and he's looking out for Yuta.</p><p>Doyoung raised his hand, "Suho probably knows that we are ambushing him, and if he tightens his guard, how are we going to get inside?"</p><p>"We'll get through the back of his territory. Don't worry; I got that covered," Kun replied.</p><p>"Uhm<em>– </em>may I just ask when is this mission?" Mark asked, cracking a little bit at how normal they are talking about this absurd mission. If earlier, he felt scared for Yuta, he's much more horrified now.</p><p>"Five days from now," Ten countered. "Kun will be training the new assassins while us, we'll be busy preparing and planning this mission. We get the pass through the territory but just remember, we have two enemies here. Even if Elf is after Suho first, we are after the two."</p><p><em> It means kill whoever is in the way</em>.</p><p>"Wait, wait," Mark spoke up again. "I thought Yuta hyung and Tae <em>– </em>Taeyong hyung are part of the password. What if they are killed there? What? You're sending them there? At the…battle?"</p><p>Yuta stilled his breath. He cupped Mark's face and turned it in to him, a silent cry to listen to him, to reassure the younger. "It's okay. It's our job; we'll be fine."</p><p>"You don't know that!"</p><p>Mark turned to Taeil once again, a distressed expression printed on his face. He's just scared to lose the older. For all honesty, all the events that transpired for him today shook him, and he still can't wrap his head around it. And he knows this world of assassins, justice, and killing is all so different from what he has before.</p><p>Yuta couldn't blame the outburst; he once felt that <em>fear</em>. He expected Taeil to lose his patience, but the older just looked at Mark with a profound stare that exudes <em>responsibility</em>.</p><p>"I know, but they're the best we've got. This mission won't succeed unless it's them. That's why I am doing all my best to keep them alive, and I know that they <em>will be</em>," Taeil said as he looked at each of them with a hidden message of <em>trusting and hoping</em>.</p><p>They knew that the organization always got their back, but in the midst of chaos, they don't know what will happen, which Mark pointed out. He had to talk that out with Mark later.</p><p>Then, what made it more real is that Taeil looked at Jaehyun and Mark with an understanding look, and for that moment, it appeases them for now.</p><p>The rest of the meeting went from planning the mission and a little retelling of the history of the mess, seeing that the three new faces are decorated with questioning looks.</p><p>They shouldn't push themselves into this, but Yuta speculates that they are already part of this. It's sinking in him. Yuta called off the meeting when he guesses that it's too much for the newcomers. They could've continued, but after all, what happened today, Yuta wanted to be beside Mark, comforting him.</p><p>The higher-ups understand and knew that this day is quite eventful for everyone, especially for Mark and his friends.</p><p>"Where's Hyuck?" He heard Mark asks.</p><p>Jungwoo replied, "Oh, he was busy talking to that tall assassin, was it Lucas? So we left him at Taeil's room, but seeing the time, he must be asleep now. I'll probably sleep there too; keep an eye on Hyuck."</p><p>After giving Jungwoo a big hug just because Mark needed that from his<em> hyung</em>, Jungwoo raced in the direction of Taeil's room with the older following. The three couples slowly walked until they didn't know that they are already at the front of the door, so they entered.</p><p>They prepared a guest room for them. Although Yuta much prefers Mark beside him, it is still up to the younger.</p><p>For Doyoung's case, it was Jaehyun who asked the older where is his room. After pointing where the younger immediately dragged him in there and closed the door. It looks like they've got all night to talk.</p><p>That leaves him, Mark, Taeyong, and Johnny. And Yuta realized, all through the night, he held Mark's hand, not even letting go.</p><p>Mark looked up at him and smiled bashfully, "Can I…sleep with you?" Yuta already knew what his answer is. After all, it is what he wanted too. Taeyong smiled at the lovely sight, and after giving his brother a long hug and allowed himself to press a kiss on Mark's forehead, he eyed Yuta that said <em>never let him go. </em></p><p>Yuta knows he won't. With another pat from Johnny, Yuta closes the door of his bedroom. And it's awkward but endearing how they stood there for a minute before letting out a small laugh. Yuta couldn't help himself but press a peck on Mark's lips.</p><p>After washing up and changing into Yuta's clothes, it silently made Yuta coo how small Mark look wearing his clothes. He wanted to take a picture, and when the younger held up a peace sign, it made Yuta's heart burst.</p><p>It felt like he wasn't in a terror city, that he's not being haunted by another person, that a few days later, it's not a deadly battle. That moment, Yuta felt like he's on vacation with Mark, laughing and enjoying life like what they deserved, basked with each other's space and tee-hee life.</p><p>And when they lay beside each other, pressed on Yuta's bedsheets, Yuta realized that maybe Mark isn't the only puzzle here; perhaps he is too. Because being <em>together</em>, it <em>pieces </em>both of them. The completeness is blooming between them.</p><p>Maybe they were meant to be puzzle pieces, meant to <em>intact</em> each other.</p><p>They didn't sleep right away. He predicted that the younger would have fallen asleep, but with arms wrapped around each other, Mark asks him about his past, this job, the tangled mess.</p><p>Yuta knows Mark has every right to asks. So under the twinkling stars, Yuta little by little, step by step, event by event, he told Mark. Yuta cringes at how he started at grim. He has tainted the younger's innocence, and maybe it's meant to be that way.</p><p>At some gruesome descriptions, Yuta will feel Mark's grips at his shirt, but the older one will hold him. Like a normal thing, they will hold each other no matter what happens.</p><p>Mark even opened him to something sealed in him, made him view that it wasn't mean to be like that; Mark has always made him realized a lot of <em>fervent awareness</em>.</p><p>"Then, he said that I belong there, at <em>his </em>organization. That's he's haunting for me. But I don't, I belong here, at Neo," he uttered, but Mark hears the <em>seeking tone </em>in his voice, a desperate <em>wangle. </em></p><p>Nuzzling Yuta's face, Mark returned a certain proposition, "You don't belong to either, hyung," and the confused look that the older gave him pushed him more to say the rest. "<em>You </em>belong to <em>yourself</em>."</p><p>With those words, Yuta <em>rested </em>at the comfort, at the clearness of Mark's answer. He kisses him because he redeemed that it's the most beholden reply he can ever muster at that moment.</p><p>And when it finally all came down and sleep is just around the corner, Yuta hugs Mark tightly, buries himself at the comfort of the younger, and marvels at the returned hug. It eases Yuta that there will be a time that this will end.</p><p>Then with a trembled voice, Mark uttered. "Please, don't…leave me, hyung."</p><p>Yuta embraced him tighter. Once again, he was reminded of his commitment<em> – to love Mark with all he has. </em></p><p>So he took off his ring from his pointer finger<em> – a ring with wings that symbolizes Yuta's dream. </em>He took it off and slid it into Mark's ring finger. Yuta smiles at the perfect fit but Mark sobs as he clutches Yuta's hands.</p><p>It's not like Yuta's proposing but heck, he might as well propose his life with Mark now because he's ultimately sure now that he will never die. He'll always come back home to Mark's arms.</p><p>"<em>Never in a million years.</em>"</p><p>Sealed with a kiss and promising hold of each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next updates will be much more angst huhu<br/>but we're almost at the end!!<br/>thank u for reading and waiting for updates! love y'all ♡<br/>oh, congrats to NCT!! Totally deserved ♡♡♡♡♡♡ so proud of them!! (when they performed, i lose my shit huhu, they're so talented) yes, this is me fangirling lol<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a> l <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Fuck happy places."</p><p>Then, blackout.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, i'm back! haha<br/>yes, we're at the angst part huhu<br/>happy reading :'))<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The past two days for Yuta seems like a normal day but also a different one. At one side of a coin, he's feeling implicated; seeing how Mark is always at the meeting room takes him back that Mark is part of this. On the other side, he's grateful that, at least, the younger is by his side, <em>safe</em>.</p><p>The four newcomers didn't go home either, not that the organization would let them, but neither of them pursues to go home, not even Donghyuck, who is engrossed laughing with Lucas.</p><p>Although, he'll also not talk about how they seem to just fit in their lives, just the span of a few days. Yuta always thought of how fitting will Mark be in his life. It turns out, it kind of like, <em>meant to be</em>. Beyond the fact that they are risking it all for a mission, Yuta sees the end of the rainbow with <em>Mark. </em></p><p>How he sleeps soundly with the younger beside him, arms still wrapped around each other, or that yesterday, Yuta woke up with Doyoung and Jaehyun cooking breakfast with Mark. To make his heart squeal more, the younger trudges to close the distance between them, even just a peck, but the smiles that Mark shows gave him the strength to carry on with the meetings for the day.</p><p>There was a time where Mark and Jaehyun have joined their training. Yuta teaches Mark basic fighting skills. He had realized that there might have come a time where Mark has to protect himself. Seeing the blaze in Mark's eyes, Yuta knows he aims to<em> fight</em>. But Yuta is still not okay with Mark handling knives and guns.</p><p>Then, Yuta will feel his lips tug upwards because he'll see Mark and Taeyong laughing over a cup of coffee like they knew each other since <em>kids</em>. Slowly but surely, Mark and Taeyong patch up their past. And Yuta couldn't be happier.</p><p>Yuta reminisces, fresh in his mind, how Mark tells his stories, some poems. Mark pouted how he loses his <em>notebook </em>the day of the café incident. Yuta promises him that he'll ask their men if they managed to find it, or Yuta just promises to buy him a new one. Either way, Mark is happy.</p><p>The lovely thing is when Yuta started to grip the guitar, which he got from Johnny's room, Mark immediately hums a melody. Just like that, seated on the bed sheets with Mark's head on his shoulder while Yuta strums the guitar, they come close to the <em>moon</em>. Yuta likes to take back what he promised with the moon. It seemed that even though it's the stone witness of Yuta's hopelessness, it still the one who showed the way to make Yuta find his <em>one. </em></p><p>And it's not only Mark; it's all of them. Yuta will always find Jaehyun close to wherever Doyoung is, or sometimes, it's the other way around. He wouldn't also miss the soft smiles they share whenever Jaehyun would make coffee for them.</p><p>Jungwoo, however, comes to terms with Taeil. Yuta doesn't know if it's funny to watch how the older seems to grow back his own childishness just to bark back on Jungwoo. Or the fact that Jungwoo called all of them, cooked a feast because he's complaining that there's no decent food at the headquarters at all.</p><p>Donghyuck is the worst, or maybe not that much. The younger is very friendly. In a span of just a few days, it felt Donghyuck had been there at first. He even made friends with their succeeding young doctor, Na Jaemin, and even the organization's weapon expert, Lee Jeno.</p><p>Of course, Yuta knew them, watch them grow under the Neo's hold. But he couldn't help but feel a little bad that they're in chaos like this at a young age. Just like Yuta, but they could've chosen another path, where their dignitary lives are worth more—but seeing them now, at that age, already serving the world. Yuta has seen it in their eyes, the pledge they make with the organization; to <em>do justice</em>.</p><p>Yeah, they've become friends, all of them. It uplifts their relationship or the camaraderie of each other. Even Yuta felt close with Taeil, and he reckons it has something to do with Jungwoo's delicious cooking, which all praised about.</p><p>And what's more, suiting is that they all take in the information on the meeting like they are part of the organization. Even Donghyuck, who wasn't present at first, but insisted on being on the next ones. They all have a stern face once Taeil has spoken up.</p><p>It's painted in Yuta's mind how Mark is so serious at the meeting but still plays on Yuta's hands, traces weird patterns on Yuta's palm. In return, Yuta will open up his hands, indulging Mark. And it may seem like a soft gesture for others, but for Yuta, it's <em>more. </em>It's a reminder for him that Mark is by his side, that he'll always have the chance of holding Mark again, even after this mission.</p><p>So, it's warming, and Yuta felt that he could pass through this mess positively.</p><p>When the third day came, Yuta woke up again without Mark. Hw would have panicked, but he hears the clinging of cups outside his room. He speculates that Mark is in the kitchen.</p><p>He rubs sleep off his eyes and looked for his phone. He looked at the time, past 8. Okay, it must be a late time to wake up, but he earns that having a long meeting that runs up past midnight.</p><p>But something catches his sight, and he instantly grins. He redeemed that smiling first thing in the morning appears to bring more happiness. But Yuta likes to think that it comes from the smile of Mark's selfie that serves as his wallpaper. The younger changed it, but Yuta wouldn't say no at all. It looked more beautiful than ever.</p><p>God, he's acting like a lovesick boyfriend.<em> Maybe, he is. </em></p><p>Getting out of his bed and showering, he went out of his room, very eager to see Mark already. However, no sight of Mark greeted him. Instead, it was Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Johnny that is in the kitchen, talking about something.</p><p>His face scrunches up as he looks around, finding the younger.</p><p>"Yo, good morning, Yuta," Johnny greeted along with a sip of his coffee. "Dear God Jaehyun, you make good coffees."</p><p>Jaehyun laughs, "Well, I do own a coffee shop<em> before</em>." No resentment applied as he said it, but Doyoung pouted.</p><p>Before he can say something, Johnny already has a great deal with the younger, "Then, why don't you build a café here?"</p><p>It was Doyoung who snapped back at the older, "What? Here? In the headquarters?"</p><p>"Yeah, why not? Our workers could use good coffees like this."</p><p>"Absolutely not. Not <em> –" </em></p><p>"I'd like that. I'll think about it," Jaehyun crosses out Doyoung, but by the way he held the other's hand, it screams <em>something further </em>than building a café. And Doyoung understands, based on the beholden look he gave back at Jaehyun.</p><p>Yuta rings out the conversation; instead, he looked at them, confused, "Where's Mark?"</p><p>And he received different reactions from the three. He mostly appreciated Jaehyun's smile; god, he wishes Doyoung a stroke of good luck because of the <em>dimple</em>. Of course, Doyoung rolled his eyes, and Johnny smirked.</p><p>He would have given up at them and just resort to finding Mark himself, but Johnny perked up, "He's out to buy some uh <em>–  </em>groceries? We don't actually do that, but they insisted."</p><p>"What? They're out?" Yuta retorted back, his tone increasing a sign of skepticism.</p><p>Doyoung turned to him with a warm smile, "Don't worry, they'll be just out for an hour, and besides, Taeyong is with them. <em>Nothing will happen</em>. Now, eat your breakfast."</p><p>Yuta huffed and <em>hoped </em>that it is what Doyoung said. He didn't want to be frantic, or maybe, he's just grown accustomed to having Mark by his side. It's supposed to be a given, especially when the mission is just around the corner and enemies are lurking.</p><p>So, he jolly ate his breakfast while casually exchanging banter with the three. This screams<em> normal</em> for Yuta, and it's like that the past days. He wouldn't say he didn't like it, not when this is almost what he yearns for after all these years.</p><p>After that, he quickly went back to his room and showered. Today will be another day of planning and training. Again, he wishes this all to be done.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mark is out with Jungwoo and Taeyong today. Well, Jungwoo will be cooking again today. He guesses Jungwoo may want to be a chef at the headquarters. Taeil would've said yes in a heartbeat.</p><p>Taeyong is with them, mainly for protection, but Mark likes to think that this serves to be their bonding time; aside from the life stories, they started at the comfort of the penthouse.</p><p>In his case, he wanted to cook something for<em> Yuta</em>. He saw it, the <em>beatific </em>face of the older when he saw Mark once cooking breakfast for him. It made him wondered that maybe no one does that for Yuta; well, he is here now, not going anywhere, always beside <em>Yuta</em>.</p><p>"Stop daydreaming at the fucking supermarket, Mark Lee," Jungwoo joking miffed while Taeyong laughed at them. Mark would've glared at them for teasing him, but when he turned at them, both his<em> hyungs</em>, blood-related and not, he is still blessed that he has them in his life, <em>back </em>and <em>still. </em>So, he didn't stop the grin that slowly spurts.</p><p>Then, Jungwoo proceeded to go to the other aisle, a shopping list in his hand. Mark and Taeyong remained at the fruit section, he looked around, and it's just them. He wanted to buy fruits <em>–  </em>ahem, he's been wanting to buy his favorite watermelon.</p><p>His <em>brother </em>walked close to him and asked, "Do you like watermelon?"</p><p>Mark beamed, "Yeah, it's my favorite."</p><p>"Did you also know that it's Yuta's favorite as well?"</p><p>"Really?</p><p>Taeyong chuckles, "I guess you two are really made for each other."</p><p>Mark blushed at that. It's just been days after meeting each other, but Mark loves the idea of him and Yuta<em> perfectly matched</em>. "Yeah, haha," the only thing he can utter as he tries not to look at Taeyong's eyes. It's not like he doesn't want to, but they're still catching up, need time to patch things.</p><p>The moment he set his eyes at his brother, Taeyong is looking at him fondly. He reaches up a hand to ruffle Mark's hair, and the gesture made Mark smile.</p><p>Seconds after, Taeyong muttered sincerely, "I'm so glad that Yuta found you, in a way that he brought you back to me and in a sense that you brought him back to his<em> happy  </em>place."</p><p>Mark can feel the gratefulness of Taeyong's tone. "We all deserve a <em>happy  </em>place."</p><p>And it's crap that they're talking about such things in an empty fruit section, but there are never really <em>appropriate places</em>, just <em>perfect ones</em>.</p><p>"We do," the other agrees. "You know, I thought Yuta's just settling on a heartbreak when he started getting out in the night with a smiling face, but I was wrong."</p><p>Mark thinks he's never gonna put away the smile on his face. His mind has been filled with<em> Yuta </em>lately, and he's okay with that. He is happy when he's with Yuta. He is more of  <em> himself  </em>when Yuta is by his side; even if no words are shared between them, just arms, Mark finds himself in a serene atmosphere with Yuta.</p><p>He's <em>delighted</em>, <em>at blithe</em>, <em>euphoric</em>, and <em>every good feeling</em>.</p><p>With all love and glee in his heart, he replied. "There's <em>no heartbreaks </em>on one's <em>happiest place.</em>"</p><p>Taeyong might never understand the way Yuta fell for Mark; it's something words can never express. Or maybe, it's only Yuta and Mark that can describe it. It's <em>deeper</em>, finding each other and being each other's hope. Taeyong's sure, what Mark and Yuta have, it's only <em>love </em>that can convey.</p><p>He was just about to reply, but he couldn't when a hand was suddenly pressed on his face, and he immediately sniffed an intoxicating scent. He strangled at the hold of the man, nope, two men as they pressed more the handkerchief to his face.</p><p>Mark turned to him and shouted, "Hyun – hmp! "</p><p>Taeyong tried to fight it as he saw Mark being held by another man. He wanted to reach out to him, keep him safe, but he's losing consciousness. His limbs are losing power as the scent empowers him. He wanted to cry out for help, <em>Jungwoo! </em></p><p>But that was thrown out when another man came, and the last thing Taeyong saw is Jungwoo perched at the man's shoulder, unconscious, and he heard one of the men say something.</p><p>"<em>Fuck </em>happy places."</p><p>Then, blackout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Coming out of the showers, fresh and completely dressed to be a wreck with training and emergency meetings, Yuta scrunches at Mark's absence. He still can't shake the <em>unknowing </em>feeling he has. But they're with Taeyong, at least that pacify him a little.</p><p>He reached for his phone and tried to call Mark, ask him when are they going <em> home – </em> Yuta is liking that word a little too much these days. It put up a smile on his face.</p><p>Just when he is just about to ring it up, his phone started to ring instead; Mark's name flashed on his screen. Yuta immediately answered, "Hey, <em>baby. </em>"</p><p>And he is expecting a returned greeting, but his blood drained when what he heard from the other line is a <em>menacing laugh </em>of someone that is definitely not Mark.</p><p>"Who are you?" Yuta growls, a gusty feeling creeping in his body as he gripped his phone hard.</p><p>The laugh turned to into a heftier ominously guffaw, and by now, Yuta is ready to bolt out of the door and <em>kill</em> whoever he is talking to.</p><p>He growls as he clenches his fist, veins popping, "Fucking tell me who you are! I swear if you touch a single hair on Mark, I'll fucking haunt you." It impales his anger and exasperation that his fear has turned into a fucking reality now. <em>Mark </em> is… not safe anymore, life on the hands of danger, and Yuta hates himself for that. He can't take it if something happens to the younger.</p><p>Finally, the recipient seems to have caught his breath, "Ah, ah, <em>Yuta</em>, <em>Nakamoto Yuta. </em>I didn't know this mess will be tangled like this."</p><p>The tone is glacial and gives a cold <em>resonance</em>. It flowed through Yuta's body that he can feel how <em>cruel </em>the person is. But what catches him is the way he said his name. It's not his <em>nii-san</em>.</p><p>And if not him, then it's the <em>other </em>one. Yuta tried with voice littered with vexing, "<em>Suho</em>."</p><p>"Ding dong daeng! So, you do know me?" Suho replied, feeling amused at Yuta's desperation.</p><p>"Fuck you! Fuck <em> –  </em> don't you fucking hurt Mark or <em>else</em>," Yuta warns as he tugged at his hair, a plead to wake him up from this nightmare, the knowledge that his loved ones are in peril.</p><p>"Ah, yes, your <em>lover, </em> " followed by an evil chuckle. "Who would've thought that Taeyong's very own downfall would be <em>yours </em>too? I had a hard time planning how to get a hold of you, but taddah, the <em>heavens </em>are with my side!"</p><p>It's a disgusting juxtaposition. A macabre criminal should be burned in <em>heaven </em>and thrown into <em>hell</em>.</p><p>"Don't you fucking touch him!"</p><p>"Aww, bet you wanna see his sleeping face, don't you? He looks cute."</p><p>Yuta punches the wall, but he doesn't care about the pain. He wanted to gut Suho, beat him 'til he ain't breathing, to get Mark, to be with <em> his love </em> . "I'll <em>kill you</em>," he threatened <em>icy</em>.</p><p>"Oh, I can feel the anger, I like that," but then Suho's voice also turned cold, "I'll also do the pleasure of killing you. I give you my claps; you killed<em> Kai</em>. That's my fucking right-hand, fucker."</p><p>Yuta hints at the pleasure of <em>revenge </em>on Suho's words. But he ain't standing down, "You all deserve to die."</p><p>"No, we deserve to <em>rule</em>," he pointed out.</p><p>"Not on my watch."</p><p>"Even if it will cost your lover's life?" He asked in a direly cheery voice that made Yuta grits his teeth. It felt like Suho is toying with him.</p><p>"Fuck you, <em>don't you dare.</em>"</p><p>"Then, come here to my territory. <em>Alone</em>. If I see you with someone, you'll never see your lover nor your friends anymore."</p><p>And Yuta is about to retaliate with another string of curses, but Suho continued, "Oh, if you ever happen to run on Choi Siwon or that fucking Elf gang, please do relay to them that they're <em>fucking </em>dead."</p><p>Yuta boils up with frustration. They <em>knew </em>that they're going to be an ambush, and they're ready for it. The probability of eradicating them turned slimmer now.</p><p>"As well as you," he's just making clear that he'll kill him too.</p><p>Suho laughed again, "Then, we'll just snipe you, <em>full range</em>. May the last man rule the night <em>– beep, beep, beep.</em>" And the call is gone, left Yuta broken.</p><p>He lost control for a minute there and punched the wall many times as he screamed, hoping that what he heard wasn't the reality. And he gripped his phone hard as he let himself cry out a tear and a shattered sob. This is so much worse than his fucking nightmare brought by his parents, and this isn't the fucking fear he had chosen to live with. It is <em>Yuta's horror. </em></p><p>He swears that he'll kill Suho. He's so mad; he doesn't know if some of those are directed to himself. Mark<em> – </em>  his <em>lover, hope, sunshine, poet; his Mark – </em> unsafe, abducted, held by the enemies' hands.</p><p>"Yuta! Are you okay? We heard screams!" A voice outside his room echoed. That snapped Yuta that he needs to act now, save Mark as fast as he can.</p><p>Yes, he's feeling the agitation, the complete void, and fear, knowing that the younger, along with his other friends, are now captives of their enemies. If he wants to do it the right way, he needs to stay calm and not let the fright get him.</p><p>He immediately stood up and brushed his tears along with tattered huffs of breaths. He changed his clothes, put on his holster, get his knives and guns. "I'll save you Mar-yah, I'll <em>save </em>you, baby. I'm <em>coming – </em> fuck," he said in the air, clenching his teeth as he pictured Mark's situation right now.</p><p>He's going to kill everyone who'll hurt Mark and his <em>friends. </em>Yuta will show them no pity.</p><p>When he went out with his out, fully armored, the three gave him a bemused look. Doyoung scrunches up, "Where are you going? Why are you dressed like that?"</p><p>Yuta didn't reply to him. His mind focused on getting out of the door and getting his dear ones. He trudges the steps with an angry face; his hands still formed fists. In an instant, Doyoung knew something is wrong. He is quick to his feet to get the door before Yuta, barricading it.</p><p>The other groaned, "Step away."</p><p>Doyoung felt shivers at Yuta's tone, and he's not the only one. The retort made Johnny and Jaehyun up on their feet, sensing the change of aura in Yuta. And Doyoung saw it, the fire, the blast, the <em>contained explosion </em>in Yuta's eyes. "Yuta…"</p><p>"Yuta, what is happening?" Johnny piqued, also getting close to him.</p><p>It didn't make Yuta answer again; instead, it made him replay every second the horrible laugh he heard over the phone earlier and the frightening reality of captivity of his Mark and his friends<em> .  </em></p><p>"Yuta," Johnny called again.</p><p>This time, releasing a heavy breath before he looked up to Johnny, "I'm going to Suho."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm going now," he gritted and tried to reach for the knob, but Doyoung blocked it.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere, hyung. Not unless you tell us what the fuck is happening," the younger countered.</p><p>Yuta had to swallow back the thorn in his throat; an infliction of his dreaded actuality. He didn't notice; he started shaking, his teeth clashing against each other. God, it's not what Yuta wanted. This is his <em> deposition </em> . So, he took up the courage and looked at the two of them. "Suho has <em>them</em>."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>With full voice and rage, "Jungwoo, Taeyong, and Mark, Suho has them. He got them!" He couldn't stop himself from being angry. He's barely holding it in.</p><p>"Wh..at? How?" Jaehyun trailed, also crowding at the door. And it only took one more glance of Yuta's ablaze eyes to know why.</p><p>"Shit<em> – </em>Taeyong!" Johnny exhaled in despair as it sinks into him. A very known feeling Yuta is experiencing right now.</p><p>"Jungwoo," was all that Jaehyun can utter. Doyoung has to hug him to keep him from breaking, or maybe they both needed that. Yuta is in dire need of that, but the only source he can get that is far away from him, life on a tightrope in Suho's hands.</p><p>Yuta shook his head; he has a job to do, an order to bargain, friends to rescue, a lover to <em>save</em>, and a commitment to fulfill. He was about to get out when Johnny gets hold of his arm, stopping him.</p><p>"You're not going in there alone!"</p><p>Yuta turned to him, "I will go there, Johnny."</p><p>"You'll be killed!"</p><p>"Suho wants me <em>alone</em>. If I bring anyone, it'll not only be the death of me. It's the death of <em>them! </em>"</p><p>"So what? You're trading your life? When we can save them all? We can plan this, Yuta!" Doyoung screamed in anguish. Everything is turning black. It's not their game anymore, their dancing on Suho's hand.</p><p>Yuta closed his eyes and calmed himself down. It's not a good sign to get ahead, but it's also not good to be late. The what-if in his head is killing him; he wants them back; Jungwoo joking, Taeyong laughing, and <em>Mark smiling</em>. To turn back time and never let go of Mark that morning.</p><p>He heard eerie silence, their catching breaths, while he saw their fisted hands, their angered face, everyone's torture.</p><p>Then, he opened his eyes, took a breath to get hold of composure, even if it's just meant to be broken. He looked at them and seriously said, "I'm going in there, alone."</p><p>The three looked like they were going to protest again, but Yuta cut them off, "At least, let me get there alone<em> first</em>. We need to talk to Taeil."</p><p>They hurriedly went to the supervisor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mark woke up, lightheaded and gasping for breath. As he adjusted his eyes to the darkness, he tried to move, but it only resulted in tugs. That's when he realized that he was tied up in a chair.</p><p>He looked around the room, dark and cold. It took him back to the moment before he lost consciousness. <em>Grocery, men, someone grabbed him. Taeyong! Jungwoo! </em></p><p>He tried to scream, but it was futile when it was just gobbled up by the cloth at his mouth, preventing him from making a noise. It flowed into him, the creeping fear of not knowing where he is, who kidnapped him, his life in danger, and not only his but also his brothers.</p><p>He tried again, only this time, it almost turned to sobs. However, he heard another muffled cries. He turned to where the voice is coming; it's beside him, a few meters away. Then, he also heard thumps of the chair at his left, a sign of fruitless escape. Mark even thrashes around to let them know that he's there. He's hoping that it's Taeyong and Jungwoo.</p><p>Before he can even make another noise, the door opened up, and it showed a casting shadow of a man. Mark had to squint his eyes to get a view of him.</p><p>"Ah, finally woken up. Had a pretty sleep?"</p><p>The tone is full of <em>dark </em>and horrible pitch. It made Mark shivered at his seat as he staggered at his breaths. Then, he heard a clamping noise on his left. Someone is thrashing around along with groans.</p><p>The man in front of him laughed evilly, and it's the kind of laugh Mark only sees in horror movies, and hearing it, in reality, makes him want to run away.</p><p>"As expected from you, Taeyong," then the lights were turned on. Mark adjusted his eyes and saw that they are all tied up, Jungwoo in his right and Taeyong in his left. They are all being <em>held captive</em>.</p><p>Mark made a move to get closer to Taeyong, but his actions are halted when the said man walked in front of him. Mark dared to look at him, and he swears that those eyes are not the eyes of an honorable man.</p><p>The man smiled coldly, and Mark sobs when he saw a knife in his hands. He heard Taeyong and Jungwoo obstructed pleas as the man runs the blade along Mark's cheek.</p><p>Mark can only quiver in fear as he closes his eyes and feels the chilling point of the knife grazing his skin. This is <em>death, god</em>, <em>Yuta! Yuta, I am sorry! Fuck – please, save me, save us! </em></p><p>The man snickered and pulled out the knife, "Such a waste to damage your face. I wouldn't sell my soul in the<em> devil </em>just for the sake of scratching you."</p><p>Mark doesn't understand what the man is saying, and he doesn't want to understand too.</p><p>The man continued, "You know, you are the hardest piece to find," he pointed out to Mark. "I knew when I had you, it'll be just easy to get him," he turned to Taeyong. Mark registered that he is talking about the passcode.</p><p>Taeyong groans, but he can't do anything as long as he is held in chains. Among the three of them, Taeyong is the only one in chains. Mark wanted to reach out to him, free him, so that he can punch the hell out of the man.</p><p>Then, Mark connected it that the man must be Suho. This is not the man Yuta has described to be his 'brother,' then if it's not him, the only enemy left is Suho's gang.</p><p>Suho glanced a sad face towards Jungwoo that is absolutely fake and no hint of remorse, "I'm sorry, you are in the way, darling. Might as well bring you all to death," and he ended with a sinful smile. Jungwoo's face became horrid as tears of fear flowed out his eyes.</p><p>He turned back to Mark, "But, what is in you, huh? Not only did you brought your brother to me, but also the <em>devil. </em>I would've used Taeyong against him, but now, you're the most important person for him. Your <em>lover</em>."</p><p>Mark screamed and tried to get away when it sinks into him that he was referring to Yuta. It means that Yuta will be coming here, but it will be the way of his death.<em> No! No! Yuta, don't come! Please, don't come here! </em></p><p>His crumpled sobs and hot tears are nothing at the echoed menacing laugh of Suho.</p><p>"Let's watch your knight meet his death, shall we?"</p><p> Mark trembles in agony, <em>Yuta!!! </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TO NCT, NCTZEN'S HOME, WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! THANK U FOR COMING TO OUR LIVES ♡♡♡<br/>i was supposed to update yesterday, but i watched mama and then they had to drop the from home rearrange ver,, bitch, i cannot stop my tears ;^; sksks i love them so much!! ♡♡<br/>and congrats to NCT and WAYV for winning awards,, totally deserved tho!<br/>n e ways, thank u for reading this au and my fangirl shits hahahaha<br/>last 2 chaps coming and probably, a surprise ;)<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a> l <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Splenetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And for a moment, Yuta accepted his fate. That maybe he isn't meant to live the life he has always dreamed about that it will forever just be a beautiful fantasy.</p><p>Then, his mind drifted to Mark. He hasn't said those three words to him, and he regrets it so much. He wants to tell him now, but he can't form words, but the building tears in his eyes might say otherwise. He doesn't want to say goodbye; he doesn't want to accept that this may be the end, their end.</p><p>I love you. I love you, Mark Lee. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Fuck  –  I love you so much, so much, but I'm sor  –</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, i'm sorry for not updating too long. your author is going on with something haha<br/>but n e ways, this is again full of actions and i suck at writing that so bare with me lol<br/>happy reading! :')) we're nearing the end huhu<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It was dark, and the sunset is looming when Yuta let out his deepest breath and look at the building in front of him, as well as be a battleground for the night.</p><p>Their plan turned upside down, just as Yuta found himself yesterday. They're going in; Yuta's not wasting any more time if it means that it'll only bring Mark in danger. Yuta wouldn't say he has a plan, neither is their organization. No one's sure what will happen in that hellhole.</p><p>But one thing they expected is, the Elf is also moving today. Yuta guesses they also found out about the abduction. So, it messes with the plan, but Yuta will never back down. He's not leaving this place without Mark in his arms, breathing, as well as his friends. He wouldn't say that he's a <em>beast nor a devil</em>, but for the ones he loves, he doesn't know what's going to be his limit.</p><p>And it's different and very <em>foreign </em>for him; missions have always been just missions for Yuta, but this time, it can be the <em>start </em>or the <em>ending</em>. Well, he wants to end it as fast as he can.</p><p>He looked up to the moon, illuminating bright while stars twinkle in glister. Yuta finds himself trembling as he set his eyes at the <em>luna</em>. It was his companion as he does his job where he is just supposed to stay in the dark. It is the only thing before that reminded him that he is much more than what he is. Even when he threw a curse at him one time, '<em>I'll</em> <em>never fucking believe on hope again.'</em></p><p><em> I'm taking it back</em>; he thought as he closes his eyes and feels the breeze that flowed—Mark, the only person that had made Yuta  <em> his own person </em> . Yuta's not good with words, unlike the younger, but he's learning. While he may not say it now, but Mark is his <em>night</em>, and Yuta's taking his time embracing Mark as his <em>day</em>. It's like what a muse is to an artist, a voice to a singer, a pen to Mark, and a knife to Yuta.</p><p>He snickered and set his gaze again at the moon, a believing look cast.<em> I'm getting my hope back. Thank you, and please, be my last testimony</em>. The moon is as beautiful as it, consistently, as Yuta always thinks it will be.</p><p><em> Tae, Jungwoo, Mark </em>– <em>I'm coming</em>.</p><p>He fixes his cap and silently made his way to the old ventilation hood at the back of Suho's territory. It was big, looked like a manufacturing building, but honestly, it is dark and scrubby. He would've at least expected more from a criminal politician. He carefully crawled up the ventilation boxes.</p><p>Every time he sees a hole, he scouts the outline of the building. He is probably on the second floor of the building. Almost no light except to some blinking ones and the light from the moon. Yuta prefers it, and he likes to think that he has grown to sense darkness than the light.</p><p>It took him up minutes to an hour crawling up, eyeing the nest of Suho. He had seen some of his men, Lay, and other ones, but other than that, he hadn't seen Taeyong, Jungwoo, and Mark, not even Suho or Minho.</p><p>Once he saw an empty room, he instantly climbed down and jumped. Checking the hallway, he stealthily walks until he saw one of Suho's main operatives, Lay and Sehun. He hid behind a bulk of woods as he overhears their conversation.</p><p>"Where's Suho hyung?" The man with a tight-lipped face said. As some light gushes over the man's face, Yuta had a quick look at him. <em>Oh Sehun</em>, one of their best gunner.</p><p>The other, Zhang Yixing or better known as<em> Lay</em>, replied with a scoff, "At his room," he gestured behind him.</p><p>Yuta took a peek at the direction, and there is a door indeed, guarded with four armed men. He stopped himself from doing anything that may give away his position, but the <em>desire </em>to be with Mark is so strong, it encroaches on Yuta's heart. It took him all he has to calm himself and repeat to himself that <em>Mark is okay; they are okay – </em> like a mantra in his head. What else should he hold on to? They have to be fine.</p><p>Mark has to be fine. Yuta reckons that he hasn't said all things to Mark, all that he wanted to say. He still hadn't done all that Yuta wants to do with Mark <em>–  </em> heck, Yuta still wants to say that he <em>loves </em>him and that he wants to be with him forever.</p><p>He admits it's frightening, unlike any of his past missions. Sure, there's the lingering fear of death, but for now, Yuta guesses that he's more scared to lose Mark more than himself.</p><p>"What? With Minho? They're still discussing money when we're literally going to get ambush?" Responded with a very derision implication.</p><p>"Not only that."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"He's coming too. For sure."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>Yuta saw them reloading their gun before Lay responded, "The <em>devil.</em>"</p><p>"Ah, shit. The fact that Kai hyung was killed in his hands makes me want to kill him more."</p><p>He scoffs in disgust and <em>hatred</em>. They don't know what Yuta had to go through because of their colleague. Yuta grits his teeth as he tries not to lose his control. If they want to kill him, then he'll let them try. But with all his missions, Yuta never backs down. Especially when his loved ones are on the line, then, he heard a series of footsteps. Yuta retreated more in his position.</p><p>"Boss, we spotted the Elf, but no sight of Choi Siwon, only his right-hand Kim Heechul. They are nearing our territory."</p><p>Lay responded, "And that Nakamoto Yuta?"</p><p>Yuta held his breath as he waited for the response; he didn't deny the adrenaline that rushed in his veins. And it's like his senses amplified more, his body alerting.</p><p>"Nowhere to be seen, boss."</p><p>He heard a hum, "Hmm, he'll be here. Go say your prayers."</p><p>The herd of running steps vanished, and when Yuta sneak a peek, it's only Sehun and Lay again. Yuta knew he needed to take the chance to eliminate them, <em>stealthily – </em> like how he always works.</p><p>"Any ways to kill him easily?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"That devil," Sehun hissed as he cocks his gun.</p><p>The other chortled, "Kai's the only one who managed to bring hell to that devil."</p><p>He heard it, and he couldn't help but feel the height that he is being feared by the <em>dark. </em>All his life, he's running away from it, but it always gets him; make him a prisoner in the gloom. But here he is, hearing the threat he had in them. He expected himself to be in a haughty presence – that he's a devil for the dark. However, he scoffs and felt irate. It's mad that they think that what they're doing is just a haunt, a show for them; it's not. They're criminals, and that will never be erased in the <em>world's </em>hidden history. Yuta will no longer take pleasure in that. It makes him want to finish this already.</p><p>Yuta thought that the conversation was over, but he heard words that sent blood in his mind and heart.</p><p>"Well, we have a hidden weapon against him. That <em>Mark Lee. </em>I heard he is his <em>special someone</em>. Point a gun at the kid's head, and the devil will be on his knees."</p><p>And they laugh, they had the audacity to guffaw, but Yuta's ringing it out. He started shaking but not in fear, but the <em>want </em>to stop them before they can even lay a hand on Mark. He doesn't taunt to imagine the words; he has to move now. For him, it's all out for blood and <em>justice</em>.</p><p>Sehun responds, "Yeah, right. I'll do that, make the devil pleads hell and –"</p><p>"<em>Not on my watch</em>," Yuta whispered and didn't even wait for a second for retaliation and fires his gun. He hears the body's thud and sees Lay's appalled face before Yuta fires a bullet on him too.</p><p>Seeing the two bloody bodies on the floor, Yuta guesses this is the <em>devil </em>in him<em>,</em> but he has no choice, does he? This is what Yuta is built for, trained for. And yes, he doesn't want to kill anymore, but it's a different thing when people toy with him and his precious ones. He sees mad, and no one wants a mad man.</p><p>More men come as Yuta runs into the hallway. They had been alerted, but Yuta takes them like nothing. He fires, slices, punches, kicks <em>–  </em>he vows to save <em>them</em>, that's what he has to do, so everyone who stands in his way, he had to make it up to God later. The men fire bullet at him, but it just amplifies Yuta more in his situation. It shows how assassins are.</p><p>Again, he moves smoothly against all the enemies. Even at they come at him, Yuta comes at them more.</p><p>Then, Yuta saw that<em> Minho, </em>with the <em>briefcase,  </em> was running away. Yuta runs after him, but still, men attack him from time to time, that Yuta only manages to track that where he is going – <em>above. </em></p><p>Yuta kills them all, breath staggering but he keeps going; even if blood splattered at his clothes, sweat rolling his face, he still goes one. When almost all of them were out of breath, Yuta goes to haunt Minho.</p><p>And he sees him, fidgeting to open the briefcase, but Yuta is on him in a second. Yuta strangles him, but Minho managed to land a kick on him. He immediately stood up and endured the pain and punch Minho back, and again, and again.</p><p>When Minho gained sight, he reached for his gun and pointed it at Yuta, in his front, but he's surprised when Yuta is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Your gangmates want to see you again, you deepshit," Yuta whispered, coming at the other's back. As an assassin, Yuta is one step ahead.</p><p>He kicks Minho's arm, hearing a crack which resulted to fracture. Minho screams in pain. Men came bolting in the door, but Yuta fires bullets at all of them while also strangling Minho motionless. Yuta doesn't know what power took him to fight all of them without a break, and maybe it's the longing of <em>safety </em>that he seeks that pushes him to tackle them all.</p><p>After killing all the men, Yuta throttles Minho harder, "Give me the <em>flash drive.</em>"</p><p>Minho wanted to chuckle, but it comes out more like choke, "I'm – *huff* – fuck, you're – *coughs* – you'll never get it," he roughs up.</p><p>Yuta kicks open the briefcase, and the flash drive is nowhere to be seen, so he tightens his hold more that Minho thrashes and fights for breath, hiding his pocket from Yuta. </p><p>"Give it to me." <em>It was there.</em></p><p>"Money's ours forever, fucker," and that's the last thing Minho says before he pulls up a grenade. And Yuta knew he could not stop it, so he had to kick Minho off him and reach for something before he jumps out of the window.</p><p>A big boom was heard, and the fire started at the building while Yuta grunted as he landed on the bushes. His body hurts from all the fights, and his unprepared fall doubles the pain. He chases his breath as he sits up and eyes the fire, so in the end, Minho decides to finish himself than be imprisoned.</p><p>Yuta wishes this is over, that it's the final event. But that is so far from reality; his main purpose here isn't even done. Again, he looks at the moon, and again, he makes a wish – that they'll get it through.</p><p>Yuta composes himself and walks up to the entrance of the building. As expected, more of Suho's men started going at him. He braces himself and started fighting them, his knife slashing at their bodies, their blood tainting the cement.</p><p>Then, he hears more bangs of guns, and Yuta looks behind him and sees men started firing at them. Yuta immediately took cover behind a wall. And he watches as one by one, men fight and fall down. One of them founds Yuta. "Fuck," he muttered and started to fight.</p><p>It's a bloody scene, just fighting,<em> bloodshed. </em>One of them punched Yuta and strangled him. Yuta could have easily escaped it, but three is better than one, as they hold him. He fights for his life, managed to knock out of them in a kick, but the other quickly held his feet on the ground as they strangle him.</p><p>And Yuta wanted to scream because this will not be the end of him, it can't be. He can't die, not unless he secures Mark's safety. He clings on to his breath, and he was so close to losing it when the hold loosens, and men lay lifeless. Yuta coughs to catch breaths, and it resounds in his ear like a string of thin voice and blurred body of someone looming over him.</p><p>Yuta gives himself a minute to get back in himself, "Yuta! Are you okay? Fuck – Yuta!"</p><p>When his vision clears, he saw Doyoung in front of him. The other lets out a sigh, "Fuck, thank God! Are you okay?"</p><p>He nodded as he gives Doyoung a smile, "Thank you."</p><p>"Fuck you, really! If this is what the situation is, then you should have instructed us to come earlier. Seriously, your plan is just plain suicide," Doyoung hissed as he glares at Yuta. He knew that Yuta means well when he briefed them about his plan. Of course, they complain about Yuta going on alone.</p><p>But this is Yuta. If anyone at all, the organization trusts Yuta. It is the best way in terms of securing their friends' safety, but how about Yuta?</p><p>Yuta didn't take up the statement. Instead, he asks a question. "Elf?" He looks back at more men fighting.</p><p>"Yeah, but Choi Siwon is not with them."</p><p>"Yeah, he wouldn't be. I'm going above. That's where Mark and the others are," Yuta replied as he stood up, stumbles at his feet but quickly regains.</p><p>"Can you even walk? I'm coming with you."</p><p>"No, don't underestimate the Elf. There's more to come. Come to me when you're sure that you're done here," Yuta runs at the stairs, leaving Doyoung. Before he could, he stopped.</p><p>Yuta turned to the other, "Hey, Doyoung."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Catch," he said as he threw the flash drive to the younger. It will be much safer if he would hold on to that. Doyoung looked at him in disbelief because how in the world did he manage to even retrieve that one?</p><p>Yuta just nodded at him and turned back. He moves fluid and stuck his knife at all the men that dare to block his way.</p><p>When he reaches the floor, he peaked and saw the heavily guarded room. He concludes that's where Suho and his captives. Yuta can't fight them hand in hand when he feels like ha can stand anymore.</p><p>But he's not just a mere assassin; he's much more than that.<em> If you can't kill the enemy on par, kill them in a distance</em>.</p><p>He loaded his sniper gun and pointed it at the guards. It took all focus Yuta could minister to point it directly at the men's foreheads, and he counted; one, two, <em>three. </em></p><p>No sound even, just the fall of the guard and the splash of blood at the wall. After that comes just action scenes only seen in the movies. Yuta just fires and fires until no guards left at the door. Yuta thanks his gun skills. It looks like all his training with Doyoung paid off.</p><p>Yuta runs up to the door, and he expected that he would be gunned down when he opens it. He loaded his gun and prepared to kick it.</p><p>True enough, when he kicks it, shots are immediately fired, but he hides at the wall beside the door. When Yuta decides to come in, he also fires a shot. And he malfunctions for a minute when he saw <em>him </em>– Mark tied up, bloodshot eyes that hold tears and the muffled screams as he cries out for Yuta.</p><p>Yuta is now sure that Mark is his downfall. All he wanted is to run up to him and hold him, tell him he is here, he came, and he's safe now. The dance of his heart is nothing but a thumping beating to be with Mark.</p><p>Yet he sees fear in Mark's eyes as he thrashes at the chair, and before he can even respond, he felt movement behind him, and soon, his passage of airway is being blocked.</p><p>He falls down as Suho chokes him, hold him like a corpse. He coughs and thrashes around as he hears more of Mark's strangled cries and the smacks of the chair. Yuta sees white and felt like he couldn't see through.</p><p>"That's right, be gone now, devil," Suho grunted as he tightens the garotte.</p><p>Yuta thinks he is slipping away, his hand reaching for his. This is not what he wanted, out of his control. He wanted to stay alive, save them; he tries –<em> I'm sorry, Mark-yah, I'm sorry, Taeyong, Jungwoo, I'm sor  </em>–</p><p>"Yhu – haaaa!"</p><p>That's Mark's voice, loud, voice muffled, but it's what penetrated Yuta to come back to his senses and instantly, his hand reaches his knife and thrust it to Suho who screams and let go of Yuta.</p><p>Yuta coughs up hard. He regains in a second before he's reaching out to Mark. The moment he has cradled Mark's face in his hand, a sigh left Yuta, "Shh Mark-yah, I'm here. Baby, I'm here – shit," he flounders in words and coughs. It's just a moment of relief for both of them as Mark leans to Yuta's touch. It's like they were deprived of each other for a long time. The cries that Mark lets out reminded Yuta of his solace.</p><p>But that needs to wait, after sending a knife at Taeyong's direction and the knowing glance, he tries to loosen the knot of Mark's tie. But he saw Suho gets up and reach for his gun. Yuta looked at him in disgust, and he knows he shouldn't be feeling <em>pity </em>because he doesn't deserve it at all. However, when he set sight on him, hand clutching at his gushing blood at the side of his face – a flash of rue hits him just a second.</p><p>Before he can do any more damage, Yuta runs over him and kicks the gun out of his and lands a series of thwacks until Suho lands deadly on the floor. He is still breathing, so Yuta took the stand to end it all.</p><p>He locks him in a restrain – a minute away from death. Yuta huffs, "Say goodbye to the world, you fucking criminal."</p><p>And it looked like Suho wanted to rebut, but Yuta's not having any of that. At last, he snaps Suho's neck at the same time he slumps back at the ground. Letting go of the dead body, Yuta closes his eyes and said to himself; <em>this</em> <em>is over, this is over. </em></p><p><em> Mark </em>– <em>Mark, you're safe now. I got you, baby. </em></p><p>He opens his eyes with the refreshing feeling of being with Mark. It presses Yuta to out a smile despite all the gruesome events, that even in a second that passes, in the end, all of them are going to be safe.</p><p>Yuta stood up and turn back to runs to Mark, un yet, his past seems to be haunting him more and more. Suddenly, Yuta felt cold. He didn't have the chance to take another step when he felt the cold top of a gun at the back of his head.</p><p>He went blank. All possibilities of who it might be drives Yuta's mind in white. He's been through a lot, has seen more blood than he has ever had, threw mountains of kicks and punches, has heard the unlimited rings of the bullets, and has trudges over couples of perished men – but the night didn't seem to end.</p><p>For once, Yuta felt being <em>gone</em> –<em> tired </em>of everything, drained of the world's evilness.</p><p>And the voice that followed pales him more, "One more step, and you'll never see the light, my <em>otouto</em>."</p><p>Just like that, it flashbacks in Yuta's mind, his childhood shared with that person. He couldn't utter a word. He's too scared.</p><p>"Ah, you made it easier for him. I give it to you. You are more exceptional than I ever thought you'd be."</p><p>Then, Yuta was reminded of Siwon's sinfulness. He's just like any criminal in this world, just like his brother and the dead body lying in the room. And still, Yuta loathes them in full hatred. That will never change. So it irks him that he can spit words like that, like he owns the world, reigns on it, but he doesn't.</p><p>No one owns the world, not a single ounce of <em>darkness</em>.</p><p>Yuta took up the courage to slowly turn around. When he did, the tip of the gun right in front of his forehead, he saw <em>him </em>again. Much more mature and built, but still the eyes remain <em>cold</em>. Yuta realized he always hated that look on him – no remorse or so whatever.</p><p>And he knows, he should be scared shitless that in just a jolt of Siwon's pointer finger, he'd be gone; hearing once again Mark's cries hurts him more. But all he feels his <em>rage </em>for the person in front of him.</p><p>He asks him, for the first time and maybe the last time. He did because he needed to know why. He needs an answer. "Why did you left me?"</p><p>Yuta must be seeing things or not? Is that a streak of genuine look on his face? But in a glint, it's back to that glacial demeanor. He looked at him as nothing, but Yuta keeps their eye-contact. There's no backing out now.</p><p>Seconds felt like an eternity for Yuta before the man answered him, "For you to live the world, the real world. Our world, <em>your throne</em>."</p><p>Yuta snickers playfully, "What? Evilness?"</p><p>"You're part of the Elf."</p><p>That sent blood to Yuta and growls at him, "Who are you to dictate who I belong to?"</p><p>"You're given up by your parents, in trade of the money," the other glares.</p><p>This is nothing but a chilling nightmare nostalgia. Yuta wanted it gone; he wants <em>him </em>gone in his life.; throw his past in the back of his life and never look back. Not once in his life will he be part of his life again.</p><p>'<em>You belong to yourself,'</em> – he does. Mark knows better, and he made Yuta realize that.</p><p>"I'm my own person," he said in a clear voice because he wanted him to know that Yuta will fight him even it'll cost his life. If he's going down, he's taking him with him.</p><p>He bowed his head and closes his eyes, he can still hear muffled calls unto him, but he held.<em> It's gonna be okay, Mark. We're going to be fine. </em>He releases a sigh, a recount of all his memories with his <em>bond-brother. </em>A last reminiscent of a fallen one.</p><p>Then, when he eyes him up slowly, <em>all for bygone</em>. He swiftly kicks Siwon before he can attack him and throws away the gun. But as Yuta expected, he's never going to go done quickly, and neither is Yuta. His body is giving it all, and he knows that the aftermath would be ghastly.</p><p>They throw attacks at each other so gracefully yet penetrative. An <em>assassin </em>vs. an <em>executioner;  </em> a  <em> younger brother </em>vs. an <em>older brother; justice </em>vs. <em>wicked</em>; and <em>light </em>vs. <em>dark</em>. This may have been just another battle for Siwon, but for Yuta, this is for his <em>everything, for his dreamed future</em>.</p><p>He managed to land a powerful blow on Siwon's face that sends him to the ground, but before he can move, he has a gun pointed at him, and Yuta knew that he's going to fire it.</p><p>And for a moment, Yuta accepted his fate. That maybe he isn't meant to live the life he has always dreamed about that it will forever just be a beautiful <em>fantasy. </em></p><p>Then, his mind drifted to Mark. He hasn't said those three words to him, and he regrets it so much. He wants to tell him now, but he can't form words, but the building tears in his eyes might say otherwise. He doesn't want to say goodbye; he doesn't want to accept that this may be the end, their end.</p><p><em> I love you. I love you, Mark Lee. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Fuck  </em> –  <em> I love you so much, so much, but I'm sor  </em>–</p><p>"Maybe, you are meant to be dead," the last message he received from him and Yuta counted; one, two.</p><p>"No one's going to end our <em>story</em>."</p><p>Yuta saw <em>him </em>behind Siwon's back. <em>Mark, </em>with tears in his cheeks and a gun in his hand. Yuta mouthed, '<em>I love you,</em>' because he can say it now. And Mark's smile is the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness and the last thing he heard as he falls to the ground.</p><p>Three; <em>bang! </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and we're down to one chapter huhu<br/>don't worry, i prepared a special chap uwu ♡<br/>oh, and if you noticed that there is a hidden phrase between the chapters hihi,, if u noticed pls let me know what will be the title of our last chap! ;'))<br/>thank for reading this au!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a> l <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark pulled back to look at Yuta, "I'm happy, like super. I like how we get outside, sharing moments like this. How I get to spend forever with you, hyung." He said that all with love, admiration across his eyes, and all love in his heart.</p><p>Yuta pecked his lips and traces patterns at their hands, "Me too, baby. I'm looking forward to that too."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and, we have come to the end! &lt;3<br/>as always, i hope u have a fun time reading this! i appreciate it a lot :'))<br/>it's a jolly day to end a fic in a jolly way lol<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It was white, blurry, and amicable when Yuta slowly opened his eyes. His face is involuntarily scrunching up as he adjusts his sight. He tried to move, but his body felt heavy, like an elephant is hogging him down.</p><p>But his hand felt <em>warm</em>. In a second, he felt the familiar feeling that he only feels when he's with <em>him</em>. His heart started beating faster as he looks at his side.</p><p>It took him all his strength not to sob at the peaceful face of the younger as he sleeps. Their hands intertwined and Mark's head beside their hands. It is tight, and it shots fireworks towards Yuta's heart at the thought of Mark not letting go of his hand. His other hand comes up to caress Mark's face.</p><p>And suddenly, it hits him how beautiful and lovely this feeling is. Without boundaries of anything, he can be with Mark.</p><p>Truthfully, he didn't have an accurate remembrance of what happened right after his fight with Siwon or even when he lost consciousness. He has no idea why he is in the organization's resting room. He sees vital fluids stick at him, and it made him think that he really got a hard beating during the mission.</p><p>Although he doesn't know what happened to Siwon, where is he? Is he dead? Then, his mind flashes the image of Mark behind Siwon, and maybe Mark <em>saved </em>him, <em>again</em>.</p><p>Yuta would like to think that this is all over now, finally. He chuckles softly at the thought of fulfilling his dreams, of a happy life with his loved ones, in the <em> light.  </em> His every day spent with Mark sounds like <em>forever </em>for Yuta.</p><p>He would like to throw everything in his past now. That never defines him at all; for him, what's important is what he has now and his future. He has always yearned for it, and maybe he's just a step away from that now.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt Mark moves. It made him retract his mind, his eyes still at Mark. God, he has miss that face, that angelic face.<em> I'm so in love with you</em>.</p><p>Mark shuffles, and when he set his eyes at Yuta, he shrieked, and once again, Yuta has been blessed with his favorite warmth<em> –</em> his <em>home – </em> he sighs in comfort.</p><p>"Hyung!" Mark leaped and lunged his self to Yuta, which the older gratefully, and<em> always</em>, catches him. Then, his sigh turned to a huff due to the unforeseen hug, "Oh my god, hyung! Shit  <em> – </em> I'm sorry! Oh my god, you're awake!" Mark continued to exclaim, looking at Yuta with stars in his eyes.</p><p>Then, Mark pulled back with an exciting look, biting his bottom lips at his teeth, and Yuta thought, <em>I want to marry you someday</em>. And obviously, that's for the long run, but for now, Yuta is sure with that decision. He can't help but look forward to it enlivened.</p><p>"Hi,<em> baby,</em>" he whispered, longingly as he looks at Mark like he just hangs up the whole stars in the contrast of midday and the white ceiling they are under. Mark takes him  <em> places </em> he would gladly want to be.</p><p>Mark looks at him the same way, pushes up Yuta's hair out of his eyes before replying sweet, "Hi, hyung. How are you feeling?"</p><p>And Yuta couldn't describe what state is he in. He doesn't like the way they are strings of valves around his body, but he needed it. He hates that he can't move his body. He hates that he is lying on a bed when he wants to run free because it is now done. But despite all that, it vanished the moment he has Mark in his side, in his arms.</p><p>"<em>At home</em>," is there what is all is. Yuta thinks that's the right term ever.</p><p>He didn't know what took him, but when Mark is looking at him so intently, Yuta sees only him. The love in his eyes, and he's pretty sure he is reciprocating it, he cradled Mark's face in the cups of his hand and planted his lips against him.</p><p>It took Mark by surprise, but just for a second before he's catching up with the fervor of Yuta's kiss. It's welcoming and <em>lively. </em>It's like they've been deprived. Yuta kisses him with all he got, and he indulges it. Having Mark's lips against is the real treasure he could ever have. Feeling that immense love for the other sends Yuta to heaven, and he <em>loves </em>that.</p><p>Something struck him.</p><p>He pulled away, and with a hushed breath and gleeful voice, he said, "I love you, Mark. I love you so much."</p><p>It blurs his vision with Mark, and that's when he realized that he's close to crying, but it seems like Mark was the first one as he buried his face at the crook of Yuta's neck.</p><p>The moment he heard Mark's sob, his tears fell through his face, <em>happy tears</em>. He can't believe life sometimes. He ain't blaming it now. They hugged each other so tight like it is their last time, but it isn't.</p><p>"I love you too, hyung. So much. I love you," Mark scrambles to say amidst the cries, but Yuta heard it, he <em>felt </em>even in his bones, and it's a wonderful feeling. And now, words are said, but feelings stay, intensifies.</p><p>And it's really a marvel how Yuta found him, and Mark found him, too. If he hasn't met Mark, maybe he'd just be a goner and still blank in this world. But Mark made him wake up to who he is now. Yuta owes him that.</p><p>When they pulled back with tears still traced at their cheeks, Yuta took up the chance to kiss Mark again; hoping he'll convey what he is feeling to the younger, all the <em>love, thanks, hope, light, happiness –  </em>all. Mark circles his arms around Yuta's neck as the older scoops him up in his face, and Yuta must have regained his strength to have done that.</p><p>The scene must be as daring as it feels, seeing that Yuta is supposed to be <em>injured, </em>but they miss each other a lot. There's the knowing comfort of having each other in their arms, <em>safe. </em>The security it brings to know that they can live it all now, no more danger, fight  <em> –  </em>because they'll always protect each other.</p><p>The kiss speaks more, teeth clashing and tongues exploring each other's with hurried breaths and clinging hands. Once in a while, when they need to breathe, they emit snickers and chuckles with lips still pressed at each other.</p><p>For a moment there, it's their own world, not in light or dark—<em> just </em><em>Yuta and Mark's world</em>.</p><p>They hold each other like how they are supposed to be held. "I love you," Yuta confesses in a light chortled. He realized he can say that now anytime, with heart beating out, and the knowledge that he can live it out sounds more pleasing for Yuta.</p><p>"I love you too," Mark responded with the same feeling.</p><p>They were supposed to go back to kissing when the door opened, "Maybe he's still recov <em> – </em> oh my god, my eyes! Holy fuck, decency, people!"</p><p>Mark shrieked and tousled to get off on Yuta's lap to at least look presentable at their friends, but that was too late and unnecessary given his rumple of red cheeks and his glossy lips. Yuta rolled his eyes at the disturbance, but he knew deep down, he wanted to thank them for rescuing him.</p><p>"You are given a room to recover, not to fuck my brother, Yu," Taeyong glared at him.</p><p>Mark let out another squeal at the implication, but Yuta smiles up at his friend. He's glad to see him. "How are you?" He asked.</p><p>"Seriously, you're asking me that? When you're the one in that bed?"</p><p>They share cackles because they know that this pacification may run for forever, just like they've always dreamed about. Taeyong raises a fist at Yuta. He, of course, meet it up and fist bump with Taeyong, as they've always had. Taeyong smiles, "Told you it'd be <em>better</em>." Yuta could only nod and grin at that.</p><p>"Where's Jungwoo? Is he okay?"</p><p>"Oh, he's fine. He's coming up here with Taeil hyung. How are you, hyung?" Jaehyun is the one who replied with a grumpy Doyoung back hugging him. Yuta lets out a snort. Clearly, the two hit it up better and faster than he had expected, and it's like they are all over each other.</p><p>"I'm fine. Thank you, Jaehyun-ah," he nods at the other. Then, he decided he wanted to tease Doyoung, the divine feeling of being surrounded by the people who cherish the most, coming to him. "Ya, Doyoung-ah. Aren't you going to ask me too? Are you even here for me, or did Jaehyun had to drag you here?"</p><p>The younger sticks up a finger at him as they all laughed at the exchange, "The latter. Besides, you're fine."</p><p>Yuta knows he means it, well, the end part. That will never change, how they always got each other's back.</p><p>Then, the door opened again and revealed more people <em> –  </em>the younger ones: Donghyuck with hands clasped with Lucas, Jeno, and Jaemin, the other assassins, Hendery and Yangyang, and surprisingly, Jungwoo with Taeil.</p><p>Taeil gives him a stern look at first before he smirks, "Good to see you're good."</p><p>"Don't believe him. He's actually worried about you, so much, he panics," Jungwoo raises with a basket of food in his hands.</p><p>"Jungwoo!" Taeil countered, and Donghyuck joined the bicker, and suddenly, the room is filled with what Yuta has always wanted.<em> Happiness</em>. He smiles inwardly, and he shakes in joy. This is what it felt like to be loved and to love.</p><p>A hand clasped against his, and when he looked up, he is met with Mark's own smile. It takes Yuta back to who he is and who he will become more. For now, this is what Yuta wants.</p><p>Soon, they joined the banter. Yuta can't wait to get out of here and spend time with these people, and most especially Mark.</p><p>He squeezed their intertwined hands that made Mark looked at him. Yuta mouthed, '<em>Saranghae</em>,' and winked at him. Mark blushed up before saying, '<em>Aishiteru</em>,' and resents the playful wink.</p><p>Yeah, he can't wait at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is so different, his world before versus the one he is seeing now. He wants to live at the latter.</p><p>It's been days and weeks passed ever since he woke up with bits of remains of the mission. He has come to know that Mark did save him after all. The younger fired the gun before Siwon can. After that, they were found by Doyoung and safely escorted out of the building. The organization decided to burn the territory, a sign of an end. Hopefully, it is.</p><p>The flash drive indeed has the cryptic devilish software, but it's okay. It's in the right hands now. It seems like it's just yesterday when he decided to risk it all and finish it. He didn't regret anything at all.</p><p>If it leads him to where he is now, he will do it again, just like what Mark had said to him the other night.</p><p>
  <em>"I was so scared that I'll lose you, hyung," Mark said as he laid his head at Yuta's chest. The older wrapped his arms around him so tight. He swears he'll never let Mark go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Mark-yah. That you had to go to that trouble. I'm sorry that I wasn't there, that I couldn't keep you saf –," he couldn't even finish what he wants to say when a pair of lips smash against him to shut him up and hands cupping his face. Yuta mewled at the kiss but returned it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And they lay down, with lips memorizing each other, hands laying grounds at their bodies, under the night sky. It's such a blissful feeling. Yuta felt like he reached the moon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With hurling breaths as they pulled away, Mark lays a peck on the other's, and another, and another, until it glistened with spit. He smiles after, "I'd do it all over again if it means that it'll end and that I got to be with you."</em>
</p><p>At that moment, Yuta was sweep with how much love Mark has for him and how much he has for the younger. He had found <em>it</em>, the love and security he has been seeking. Yuta never wanted to run away anymore, nor reborn. He wants to live his life beside Mark.</p><p>Yuta kissed him again, and under the moonlight and the countless stars that night, he made another promise as his fingers grazed at the ring at Mark's finger and as his lips glazed everywhere at Mark's body,<em> I'll love you forever and ever, Mark Lee. </em></p><p>His thoughts were halted when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at his side, only to see Mark <em>beside </em>him, smiling, <em>glowing</em>. That's it; the world was never a match for Mark when it comes to beauty. Yuta is sure about that.</p><p>He chuckles as he circled his arms around Mark, making space for the person he calls<em> home</em>. The younger shuffles to snuggled more to Yuta, sighing when he finds a comfortable position. Just their skin's touching is enough for them to sigh in contentment.</p><p>"What are you thinking, hyung?"</p><p>Yuta squints his eyes at the rays of the sun, hitting his face, yet he smiles. He and his friends, or what he would like to call <em> –  </em> his <em>family</em>, that sounds nice  <em> –  </em> are scattered around the Hangang Park in the mid-afternoon. It is a rare occasion for Yuta and for the organization, being out of the sun, the <em>light</em>. Yuta would like to get used to it now.</p><p>Right after Yuta recovers and started arm wrestling with Taeyong again, much to Mark's displease, but it puts up a warm smile on his face when he saw Yuta smiling and cackling like he should have been all his life. Yuta is happy, and that's all that matters for Mark. Jungwoo suggested to get out of the building and be with the sun. Although for Yuta, that may have signified a <em>restart</em>, a brand new unfolding for him and his future.</p><p>"Life," Yuta whispered, watching his friends running like little kids at the ground, screaming and laughing. Yep, he could definitely hear Donghyuck's high-pitched scream and Doyoung's whines and all that there is, but Yuta wouldn't have it in another way.</p><p>Mark hummed, intertwining their hands, "And what about it?"</p><p>"It's good," Yuta grins in delight as he eyes their hands, being mesmerized by how perfect they fit. He let himself bow down a little to plant a kiss at the top of it. Mark giggles and blushed but still continues to fondle their hands.</p><p>He was about to say something when Yuta continued, "<em>Better</em>." And Mark knew Yuta meant it. The older is in his right place, and Mark is happy to be with him in that place.</p><p>"Not best?" He jokes with a soft giggle.</p><p>Yuta looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes. Then, Mark flushed up when Yuta leaned and bit his earlobe gently and sexily whispered, "Only when I'm with you, <em> alone </em>."</p><p>"Oh my god, hyung," Mark wailed, burying his face at Yuta's chest because he doesn't know if he can survive one more teasing from the older. Yuta chuckled at the cuteness of Mark.</p><p>
  <em>That's my boyfriend, y'all.</em>
</p><p>"How are you, baby?" He returned the question.</p><p>Mark pulled back to look at Yuta, "I'm happy, like super. I like how we get outside, sharing moments like this. How I get to spend forever with you, hyung." He said that all with love, admiration across his eyes, and all love in his heart.</p><p>Yuta pecked his lips and traces patterns at their hands, "Me too, baby. I'm looking forward to that too."</p><p>And they know they shouldn't make out in public and fair daylight, but just a peck will do. Although, Yuta couldn't help but press a lot of kisses unto Mark's face every time the younger lets out heartful breaths.</p><p>"Maybe you should write that in our story," Yuta mumbled, hugging Mark tight as a cool breeze flowed past through them. It's such a nice day.</p><p>"Mhm, maybe I should."</p><p>"I can't believe Taeil hyung is hogging you from me, keeping you all to his office," Yuta grumpily said as he threw a glare at the supervisor, who is being fed by Jungwoo. A chaotic combo, both with high-tension voices, Yuta is sick hearing them bickering. Although he bets they'll be a couple anytime, yup, he can definitely see that coming with the way Taeil gently cleans Jungwoo's face.</p><p>Mark's laughter brought him back, "It's not his fault, hyung. I did accept the job. Besides, I like journaling, and yeah, office works." Indeed, Mark's talents earned him a job at the organization, something to do with paper works and shits Yuta wouldn't like to understand.</p><p>"Can't he just, I don't know, make Jungwoo do it? I don't like being away from you," he pouted.</p><p>Still, Mark's chuckles reverberate, "Oh my god, I spend more time with you, though. Besides, Jungwoo hyung cooks for all of us. That's why you've been gaining fats, which I am glad for, but you need to stop consuming coffee like it's an energy drink." Mark said without any jab at his voice, just plainly enjoying their conversation.</p><p>"Blame Jaehyun for making good coffee."</p><p>"Not until you pass Doyoung hyung," Mark chortled while Yuta huffs. The couple turned more lovey-dovey each passing day. Jaehyun started working on starting a café in the building, and of course, Doyoung supports him. Sometimes, Yuta sees them in the kitchen, Jaehyun discussing something about coffee and Doyoung being a taste evaluator. Yuta is happy for them; they're a match.</p><p>"Not if I ask Donghyuck to pester Doyoung," he attacks back. Mark tittered as he imagines an angry Doyoung because of Donghyuck. It's like he found his next target, besides Mark, to bring his ruckus into action. More often, he likes to throw jabs and witty remarks at his hyungs, mostly Doyoung, but as days turned to other days, everyone has come to take it in that's there's no better dongsaeng like Donghyuck. Especially if Taeil and Johnny take him up under their wings, they keep supporting him in his antics, and yet, they spoil him. Like as mentioned, best dongsaeng; he has his own charms, that's why.</p><p>If there's someone who can keep him still, besides when everyone's serious demeanor comes, it's Lucas. The tall Chinese boy straight up spoils him to the bone while also maintaining Donghyuck's chaos at bay. But when both of them decided to be a mess, they're a bomb to be reckoned with. Yuta once found them out, making out, right at the training room. He had just to sigh and told them to be careful while also nonchalantly threatening Lucas if he ever hurt Donghyuck. He guesses he also has a soft spot for Donghyuck.</p><p>"He'll drag Jaemin and Jeno with him."</p><p>"Nah, Jeno wouldn't. He's basically Jaehyun and Doyoung's child," Yuta snickered. No more words to explain. Jeno is their child given how they pamper the younger. Well, Jeno and Jaemin come together. After a few days and a lot of banters, they all grew to be friends.</p><p>"Taeyong hyung could help tease Doyoung hyung," Mark piqued. Yuta smiles at the result of their brotherhood. Past is thrown back, and they're just living life beside his brother. Taeyong, nowadays, if he's not being fucked seven ways by Johnny, he's into music-making. Recently, Yuta found them, Taeyong and Mark, in his room; the younger teaching the older how to play guitar as scribbles of lyrics and chords are scattered around them.</p><p>"And you? What would you do?" Yuta asked, raising a teasing eyebrow at him and a smirk plastered at his face</p><p>Mark raises a hand to wipe off his smirk but places a kiss at his lips, "Nothing. I'll just be by your side, <em>oppa</em>." Then, he is the next one to smirk at him.</p><p>Here's the thing; the younger has developed to say that illegal name to Yuta. He is close to fucking losing it and just straight out fuck the life out of Mark. It's a slipped word that one night after dinner and being in their room, but retracing it now, maybe the younger did plan to let it slip.</p><p>
  <em> Damn, Taeyong. Not gonna tell you anymore my fucking kinks. </em>
</p><p>Look, Yuta is a weak guy when it comes to Mark. Hearing that word would make him scramble in <em>want</em>, so he curses why in the hell are they outside when he can be in his room and make his move towards Mark.</p><p>"Stop before I lose it. I'm not growing hard right before the eyes of everybody," Yuta grunts, hugging Mark more, clearly the opposite of what he just said. Mark just giggles, that evil sounds went straight to his groin. He swears he is not going to survive a day if Mark is going to torture him like this.</p><p>Their relationship did escalate. Physically, they can't keep their hands off each other. Right after Yuta assured him that he's fine, good and everything, their mouths immediately find their way to each other, hands roaming around their bodies, letting out breaths in sync and both coming apart from the pleasure of being in one.</p><p>And if the hickeys splattered around their necks, nail scratches at his back and Mark's limping the other day, didn't say they've fucked, then maybe their swollen lips would say otherwise. Yuta remembers how cute Mark is wearing his clothes. It made him think that Mark really is <em>his</em>.</p><p>Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Yuta would grip and strum the guitar while Mark holds his pen as they think and make their <em>own song</em>; <em>Love Song</em>. Or just when they're standing side by side, brushing teeth, and applying night face masks while laughing at each other. Then, when it's time to sleep, they never forget to whisper sweetening words and tangle their body around each other.</p><p>It's too domestic, and Yuta is okay living that kind of way. He has always dreamed about it, isn't he?</p><p>Emotionally, they've begun sharing more of themselves with each other. Making space in their lives for both of them, and Yuta deemed that Mark is slowly becoming his anchor. He likes that.</p><p><em> So, yeah, life is better. It is when you're with the best people</em>, Yuta looked at his friends. <em>When you're with the best person</em>, then he turned to the one beside him, his <em>love</em>.</p><p>He lets out a genuine smile. Then, he took up the chance to kiss Mark full, square in the lips. Mark moaned as he circled his arms around the older. He was about to take it up to the next level, but someone has to cockblock them.</p><p>"We didn't come here just for you two to fucking make out for the world to see, for fuck's sake!"</p><p>They pulled away, Mark still clinging to him while he giggles and hibernates at Yuta's warmth. The older rolled his eyes and wanted to retort back, but when he turned around to the source of the voice, all his friends are sending them glares.</p><p>Yuta huffs, glares that really say '<em>we are happy for you, but we want to spend time with you two, too</em>.' Yeah, maybe they can continue that later.</p><p>"Come on, hyung. Let's play with them," Mark gets up and lays a hand for Yuta.</p><p>He looked up at him like he is the only precious thing in the world. He is, in Yuta's world. He has many things to say to the younger, many more '<em> I love you's </em> ' to say. He  <em> hopes  </em>that nothing will separate him from Mark and that everything stays the way it is now.</p><p><em> Happy forever</em>.</p><p>He took his hand like he'll always will. They run together towards their friends. Yuta looked up at the bright sky, and suddenly he couldn't wait to see the night sky. Maybe, he and Mark could go back to the fountain, their <em>secret place</em>.</p><p>Later, he'll wish and swear upon the stars that <em>he, Mark, and everyone he loves will always be together, for better or worse, under the sky. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that's a wrap!! *le cries* :'))<br/>i have started writing this during september and i finished it late november, and i just want to say thank you for sticking around and reading this work of mine!! </p><p>i actually don't know but when i started plotting this, i already had 'yumark' to be my characters (if u are my twt moot, u well know how sucker i am for yumark haha)<br/>but n e ways, thank you for reading, for always waiting for my updates, for commenting and giving kudos! all are appreciated! (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥</p><p>BONUS!!<br/>i have a special chap for this ahead (spoiler: yes, it's a yumark smut soo sksks) </p><p>(again) thank you for reading this!<br/>and don't forget to stan our boys because nct deserves all love in this world, and i vow to protect them with all i have :) nct, saranghaeeee<br/>tho, seriously, yumark needs more fics sksks</p><p>lastly, happy holidays!!<br/>and keep supporting me in my future works! (✿◠‿◠)<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a> l <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Special Chap (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Youthful songs echoing, sick drum beats blasting, cups raised high up in the air, and laughter filling the room. Yuta snickers as his body sway in rhythm against Mark, with the other closely pressed against him. With a glass of champagne on one of his hands and the other wrapped around Mark's waist, he sips and watches them laugh.</p><p>It warms his heart. This could be forever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>special chapter (ahem spoilerrrr: smutttt :3) ahead!<br/>if u're not comfortable with that, just skip this chapter lol<br/>Note: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Youthful songs echoing, sick drum beats blasting, cups raised high up in the air, and laughter filling the room. Yuta snickers as his body sway in rhythm against Mark, with the other closely pressed against him. With a glass of champagne on one of his hands and the other wrapped around Mark's waist, he sips and watches them laugh.</p><p>It warms his heart. <em>This could be forever</em>.</p><p>Currently, there is a party going on in their penthouse, ahem, courtesy of Jungwoo and Taeyong, but Yuta would like to think that Taeil and Johnny just couldn't say no to their respective partners. Who would say no to delicious foods and reeling rum?</p><p>So, Yuta finds himself in the chaos of his friends while songs resonate around the room. He can feel his blood pulsing and thumping as he cackles with his friends.</p><p>Then, he felt Mark snuggles closer to him, burying his face at Yuta's chest as they watch Doyoung and Taeyong arm-wrestle. Howls and tatters filled the room as they playfully fight off.</p><p>His chest vibrates along with Mark's high-pitch laughs, and Yuta casts a loving glance at him. He's not sorry at all, and sometimes he would just blatantly stare at the younger and in a heartbeat says, 'I love you,' which would make the younger a blushing mess, but he would utter it back too, with a shy peck in the lips.</p><p>Yes, Yuta is so in love. It's been months, and they are still in South Korea. He misses Chicago, but he thinks he would like to settle here, for good, or wherever Mark is, really. Their organization stayed put here and handled all the crimes in Korea, of course, regulated by the South Korean government.</p><p>Life is at his best. Yuta would never find a time in his <em>past </em>life to have a party like this, but a lot has changed and ended. Now, he can live his life to the fullest with the one he loves.</p><p>"How many did you drink, baby?" He whispered, gently touching Mark's face, snickering at the blush of red-tinted at the younger's cheeks.</p><p>Mark turned to him with a pout, "I didn't drink much, hyung. Only…two cans, yeah, two cans," he slurred, immediately breaking their eye-contact.</p><p>Yuta smirks as he wiggles to change their position. Having wrapped the younger in a back hug, he smirks as he sexily whispered right behind Mark's ear, "Mhm, but I saw you at your third already. I can't have you tipsy, baby." That sent shivers to Mark.</p><p>"Ah, hyung. Stop, I'm watching the uh<em>– </em>fight," he stutters because damn Yuta for being sexy and doing actions that bring heat between Mark's legs. He won't argue that being with Yuta turns him on, like any goddamn gestures of the older, Mark finds it <em>reveling</em>. He wants him to mark him up.</p><p>He's not blaming the alcohol. And even though he can feel himself tipsy, still, he has his mind-over-matter. Still, he wants Yuta to <em>own </em>him. He shook his head at the nasty thoughts. He shouldn't, right? What if Yuta still doesn't want to take their relationship up a notch? Does he want it? Or it's just Mark?</p><p>He lets out a squeal, which he instantly covered up with a cough when Yuta decided to lick a stripe in his neck and suck on it, right before everybody's eyes. He turned to him and playfully punches his chest, but Yuta only laughs.</p><p>Mark thinks he might be drugged up, and if he is, then he is high in love with the man in front of him. Everything about Yuta marvels at him. Knowing his past, his life, his dreams, his desires, Mark loves all of Yuta. He wanted to kiss the older, but he's afraid he won't be able to stop himself and later on begs Yuta to fuck him in front of their friends; a very scandalous thing to do.</p><p>His mind went back when Yuta hugged him back again and pressing a kiss at the crown of his head. Mark flushes red at the affection. He loves it, loves <em>him</em>. He smiles up as he lays his head at Yuta's shoulder. "Oh, it's Johnny hyung versus Jaehyun hyung! Wah, daebak!" He fuses as he set his eyes on the upcoming match.</p><p>Yuta chuckles, "Match of the century."</p><p>While Mark is having fun watching the game, he felt the warmth of Yuta again. This time, it's wet and sloppy. It's making him hot in his toes.</p><p>"Hyunggg," he whined, trying to get away but not really trying much. He likes it too much to get out.</p><p>This only spurs Yuta to go on and be a hellspawn on teasing the younger. Leaving wet kisses at the span of Mark's neck, he bites and licks it so <em>deliciously</em>. Mark fights off the moan building inside his throat.</p><p>Instead, he pushes more into Yuta, and for a second there, he didn't care for his friends. He just wanted Yuta in him, to feel the older against him. He bares his neck more, a silent plea for Yuta to continue.</p><p>And Yuta did, sneakily. He places flavoring and fire kisses at the neck, sometimes nipping at Mark's earlobes while he smirks as he watches Mark tries not to make a sound. He proceeded to sneak a hand below to cup Mark's ass, and only did the younger slipped off a squeak.</p><p>But Yuta's not done yet. He once again massaged the flesh while sucking at Mark's sweet spot at his neck, at the juncture of his jaw. Mark is only a human with human desires, and Yuta is a walking pleasure only meant for him. So, Yuta's action made him close his eyes and feel the pleasure. Only then did he emit a sound, not caring if the others heard him, "Ah<em>–</em> hyung."</p><p>He is so ready to turn around and kiss Yuta when groans and curses filled the room. Then, it only comes back to him that they are still with their friends.</p><p>"Ew!"</p><p>"I didn't pay to see that."</p><p>"Get a room, fuckers!"</p><p>"My god, my virgin eyes!"</p><p>And a series of profanities more. Mark buries his face at Yuta's neck, clinging to him. Yuta, however, smirks at their friends while preparing to stand up, clutching his baby in his arms. He would very much like to finish what he started without the eyes of his friends.</p><p>"I'm betting on Jaehyun. Someone has to beat Johnny. Let me know who wins tomorrow," he says, placing a couple of paper cash, sending a smirk at Johnny, who flipped a finger at him. After that, he sloshed his arms under Mark's thighs and picked him up. Mark whines, still buried at his neck, frying away from their friends' howls and teasing. Yuta smiles how instinctively Mark wrapped his legs around Yuta's torso,<em> like a baby, my baby</em>.</p><p>Yuta walked towards the door, hurriedly wanting to be with Mark alone.</p><p>"Don't break my brother, Yu!"</p><p>"Use protection!"</p><p>"Thank god they have their own room now."</p><p>"Get that dick, Mark hyung!"</p><p>Yuta just snickered at their calls while Mark glares at them before Yuta closes the door. The younger is still clinging to him. Then he started to nip at Yuta's neck, biting, leaving Mark. An act of revenge for making him a hot churn of walking of delectation.</p><p>Yuta groans and stumbles to pin Mark at the wall. Mark giggled when Yuta kisses him full on his lips and feeling how Yuta explores every cavern of his mouth. He moans at the kiss while tugging at Yuta's hair. It became his past time, one of his favorites. Yuta grew his hair, and Mark took advantage of that. He likes the silky feeling of Yuta at his fingers.</p><p>With hushed breaths and pursuing lips, they pulled away. Mark realized that they are still outside, not in their room. He tugs at Yuta, who is busy ravishing his neck, "Hyung, ah! Ah, hyung, room! Fuck<em>–</em> ah, room."</p><p>Yuta whimpered; as much as he would like to get it on Mark, the hallway is not the right place to fuck. He carried them both to their own room while still kissing each other. It's like they couldn't take it if their lips aren't on each other. There's a pit of fire that needs to be taken care of but only by touches and kisses.</p><p>They stumbled in steps as Yuta closed the door behind him. When they reached the bed, they slumped at it, Mark under the older who is kissing every part of him. At the comfort of their room, Mark lets out a moan that tingles straight to both of their crotches.</p><p>Yuta lifts off Mark's shirt, baring him just for his eyes to see. He dove in, kissing Mark with all love and admiration while his hands travel everywhere. Grinding his hips against the younger's, he looked eye-to-eye with Mark. He smirks when all he is the blazing need of pleasure, not an ounce of hesitation.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe he wants it too, as much as I do. </em>
</p><p>When he ground hard, Mark mewled, "Oh my god<em>– </em>ah! Ah! C-clothes! Take off your clothes, <em>o</em><em>ppa</em>."</p><p>Yuta's mind went haywire when Mark said that name. Mark Lee is fucking illegal. Yuta kissed him so hard, Mark feels it in his every bone, and he indulges it, his arms wrapping on Yuta's neck.</p><p>"Strip," the older pulled away, stripping himself off his clothes as he watches Mark takes off his pants and underwear. And it's not like Yuta hasn't seen it. He did once, accidentally, when Mark is showering, but they decided to save water that time, or so what Yuta excused, but at least it turned out into a fucking hot make-out session in the shower.</p><p>Mark's body is a beauty, well, given that all of Mark is a beauty to Yuta. He likes holding the younger in his arms, his body perfect for Yuta's body. He would like to think that they are puzzled well whenever they spoon every night.</p><p>"Hyung," Mark whines, calling the attention of Yuta, reaching a hand for him. Yuta finds him both sexy and cute at the same time, and is that even possible? Laying there with nothing but cutely calling for affection for Yuta.</p><p>"My baby," Yuta murmured, going back to kissing him as his hand enveloped the younger until it gripped Mark's, "Ah, hyung!" He yelped, closing his eyes, feeling the warmth of Yuta's hand.</p><p>"F-fuck, ah! Oppa! Ah<em>–</em> kiss me," Mark implies, tugging Yuta closer to him until he felt his lips again. It's an addictive drug, kissing each other, at least when they're alone.</p><p>And Yuta savors, heck, he loves kissing the younger. "Feeling good?" He smirks.</p><p>Mark moan above his lips, "Ah<em>– </em>shit! Oppa! Oppa, c-close!"</p><p>Yuta pumped him faster, his hand working double-time as his other hand finds its way to Mark's nipple, pinching it. "Ah! Yuta! Ah<em>–" </em></p><p>"Let it out, baby," Yuta mumbled as he watches how hot Mark is when he cums.</p><p>"Yuta!" The white spurts coming from his cock, damping both of their stomachs as Mark moans through the pleasure, scratching his nails at Yuta's back, but that's the least of Yuta's problem. Plus, it's sexy when he sees it over the mirror.</p><p>Catching both of their breaths as Mark takes time in the aftermath of zenith, Yuta continues to place kisses around Mark's body. The action making his cock twitched again in want, and Yuta's not having any. His cock straining big at his pants, hard, only for Mark.</p><p>"Wanna suck you, oppa," Mark giggled, looking at Yuta with sweet eyes.</p><p>Yuta curses himself. <em>You shouldn't be addicted to this. </em>But fucking hell, Mark Lee scrambling to get in his knees, and then the audacity to pull off that innocent look while he fumbles at Yuta's pants.</p><p>"Fuck," he breathes when his cock is pulled out of its constraints. "Oh shit," feeling the had of Mark in his crotch. It's warm, almost felt like a homey home.</p><p>Then, Mark pumps his fast and licked a stripe from the balls to the tip. Yuta's finger gripped Mark's hair, keeping him stable. Yuta bit his lip at the delirious sight in front of him. It will forever paint in his mind.</p><p>"Suck," he commanded, and who is Mark to deny?</p><p>He hallowed his cheeks, taking every inch of Yuta while looking up at him in doe eyes. He is big and takes up every space in Mark's mouth, but he likes it. The feeling of something big in his mouth, better yet, Yuta's.</p><p>"Ah, fuck<em>- </em>ah, Mark," Yuta keened as Mark continues to suck it like it's a meal. And Yuta doesn't know how he can last with the fast and deep sucking of Mark. Since when did Mark become like a pro in blowjob?</p><p>"Shit, shit<em>– </em>baby, stop, ah! I'm not g-gonna last," he stopped Mark and pulled his cock away from him. The younger whined, his eyes still tracing the cock and hands reaching for Yuta. He looks so needy for Yuta.</p><p>"Hyung, ah <em>– oppa,</em>" he whines so brattily, like deprived. Yuta hugs him as they lay, and their hands started roaming around each other's bodies again. Yuta swears Mark will be the death of him. Every taste of Mark sends him overdrive, longing for more.</p><p>"O-oppa."</p><p>"I'm here, baby. Shit<em>– </em>since when did you suck so good like that, huh?"</p><p>Mark whimpered, "Ah, watch some videos," then Yuta started kissing his inner thighs, biting. And in a minute, Mark feels a blow just right before his hole. "Fuck, oppa! Ah<em>– </em>I watched for you, oh my god, ah."</p><p>Yuta smirks before he planted a kiss at the younger's hole and watched him squirm above. He took his time licking his way to Mark's asshole, enjoying Mark's thrashes and moans and the grip in his hair that sends heat in cock. He is pretty sure that he is leaking right now.</p><p>He ravishes it, ate it so deliciously. When he pulled, he smiles at the tears that flowed out of Mark's eyes and the aching sobs of <em>need</em>. He kisses him, and Mark tastes himself in the process, but he didn't care. He just wanted to kiss Yuta, and damn, he is given what he wanted.</p><p>As they kissed, Yuta took the chance to slipped a finger inside Mark's hole, prepped him. Mark pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back, "Ah! Oh my god, hyung!"</p><p>Yuta took that as <em>more</em>, so he slipped in one more finger. He must have enjoyed watching the younger as he finger-fucked him, biting his neck, leaving lovebites. He didn't know when two fingers became three, but when Mark pinched him and looked at him with lustful and hooded eyes, he knew what to do next. "Need you now, oppa."</p><p>He kissed him once more, full before he lines up his cock to Mark's hole. They both groaned when Yuta teased, barely pushing. He is aching to feel the younger's heat, but he just likes to see Mark begging.</p><p>"Oppa," he whines.</p><p>Yuta once again pushed in a little bit and pulled away, resulting in a more whinny complaint from Mark. "Beg, baby. Good boys know how to beg."</p><p>And Mark is just needy for the pleasure, for another reach. But when he looked at Yuta, who is looking at him like he is a meal, he loses it. He threw all his shame out of his window, "Ah, oppa, please. Fuck me, ah<em>– need you so much</em>."</p><p>It enlightened him how Yuta groans so hard like he is holding back. He wanted Mark, and Mark wanted him.</p><p>Mark's eyes rolled back, and he arches his back so beautiful as he takes Yuta. The older is not different, and he bit his lips as he grumbles under his breath so hard, biting back the need to fuck Mark so bad. He relished in it, though, keeps his eyes open just to watch Mark fall apart because of him. How his hole loses up for him and takes him like a champ even though it's their first time.</p><p>"Oh my god, Yuta! Yuta, ah! Ah!" Mark moans as Yuta started thrusting, his hand anchored on Yuta's biceps as their mouths found each other's again.</p><p>"Fuck, Mark<em>– </em>you feel so good, baby. Ah, shit," Yuta mumbles, his hips started to pound really hard against Mark's.</p><p>Mark, when fucked, turns more into a beautiful mess, Yuta's beautiful mess. The way he moans, he closes his eyes, how he clings to Yuta, how their lips are attached, their hips meeting each other; it's all an art for Yuta to see and revel. It will always be painted in Yuta's mind.</p><p>That drove him to fucking Mark harder as the younger moaned loudly and the sound of their bread creaking echoed in their room. It's sexy, and well, they fit together.</p><p>"Ah, ah! Hyung, ah<em>– </em>close, ah, shit, hyung,' Mark whines, sloshing his lips again at Yuta. The older swears that by the end of the night, they'll have swollen lips.</p><p>Yuta thrust harder, pressed closer to Mark so the younger will feel all of him, "Ah hyung! Fuck, there!"</p><p>Amidst the fucking, Yuta looked at Mark so lovingly as he continuously hit Mark's sweet spot. The younger, having noticed Yuta's gaze, reciprocated it. He wanted to fucking cry because Yuta is looking at him like he is his most treasured thing like he is Yuta's world, like how the older is his.</p><p>Tears built up at their eyes as a small huff let their mouths.</p><p>"Fuck, Mark. I'm <em> –  </em>ah, close too."</p><p>"Together, hyung," Mark tugged him down as he meets Yuta's thrusts. They shared one <em>loving glance </em>before Yuta <em>really </em>speeds up.</p><p>"<em>Together</em>."</p><p>"Yuta!" Mark screamed as he cums hard, his cock spurting white again. He kissed Yuta so sweet. He just needs to taste the older.</p><p>"Ah, Mark<em>– ah,</em>" Yuta groans as he deeply rooted himself to the younger's heat along with his seeds. They kissed languidly, not bothering how cum covers them. They kissed deep.</p><p>Mark moans softly as he felt how full he is. "I love you, hyung."</p><p>
  <em> One kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Two. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Three. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Many more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They've lost count, honestly. </em>
</p><p>Mark giggles as Yuta places kisses all over him. If this is how life is going to be, then he'll live it well with Yuta. Lastly, Yuta placed a genuine kiss on his lips, "I love you too, my <em>hope</em>."</p><p>They make out more until their lips are practically glued together. Then, Mark flushes up red when Yuta pulls out, and he can feel cum leaking out his hole.</p><p>"Holy shit, that's hot," Yuta uttered, blatantly staring at Mark's asshole.</p><p>Mark rolled his eyes, sneaking up a playful kick to jab at Yuta, "Stop it."</p><p>"You're getting me hard again, Mark-yah," he complains. Standing up, he carried Mark towards their bathroom.</p><p> And Yuta thought they'd only gonna shower, so he decided to run a bath for Mark and change their sheets, so they can sleep good and clean. But when he made a move to pull away, Mark clings to him more.</p><p>"Baby?" Yuta looked at him.</p><p>Mark looked at him with innocent eyes and a sweet smile, "How about a round two?" And Mark scooted closer to him.</p><p>Yuta is a goner. It only took him a heartbeat to answer, "Fuck." He pushes them more into the bathroom, and Mark's giggles and moans reverberate.</p><p>Bathroom sex sounds like a good comfort too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓔𝓷𝓭</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that marks the real end of this story! yey!<br/>i'm sorry i took weeks to post this lol (i just survived a sem and i'm banging for the next one huhuhu)<br/>again, thank u so much for ur support for this story!! u are part of this work, so thank u :'))</p><p>next, i just want to say 'good job, sweeties. u deserve all praise and love. thank u' for nct ♥<br/>i love u so so so so much!!<br/>let's keep supporting our boys to their future and respective works!<br/>(ps. congrats to our actor xiaojun for ur debut yeyyyy)</p><p>i'll be coming back for more nct fics so brace yourselves ppl ;')</p><p>lots of love from ur author,<br/>it's_a_banana </p><p>yo, let's be friends hehe<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu">twt</a> l <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/banana_02">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>